Code Overwatch: Battle for Europia
by KnightOfZ3R0
Summary: With the reveal of Zero's identity and the fall of Lelouch Vi Britannia, the Britannia empire sets its eyes towards the United Republic of Europia. With the world on the verge of war with Britannia, Europia turns to the only group that can save them from this destruction, to Overwatch.
1. Chapter 1

_Code Overwatch: Turmoil in Europe._

 _(A/N: Before you skip this, please read it. I would like to say thank you for reading this story, I'm really into Code Geass and am anticipating Lelouch of The Revival. So, i wanted to create this story in honor of Code Geass and Overwatch. By the way, there are a few other mentions i'd like to add before you continue, i have several other characters and machines crossing over with this story. The Delta Kai and Gundam Reborn of the Gundam are in this story, as well as the Masked Lumen Sage design from Bayonetta 2._

 _With that said, thank you for reading and this is the KnightOFZ3R0 signing off!)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Family Reunion**

Finally, they reached two closed, tall, wide doors. They paused at the same time. It may not have been as well timed as it had been if it were not for the fact that the doors were closed and Suzaku would need to open one. That required them pausing. Otherwise, Lelouch would have stopped a moment after Suzaku- because the pain in his arm would have immediately increased because he kept trying to go when Suzaku had stopped.

However, in the next moment, Lelouch came to find out the closed doors were not the only reason they stopped just outside of this place. Once again, Suzaku acted quickly. This time, though, Lelouch knew the moment he made his move.

While last time Lelouch did not know when Suzaku had unfastened part of the prison uniform, this time, he knew the instant Suzaku was changing something... only due to the fact that his arm was suddenly not in as much pain.

Lelouch knew everything Suzaku did as he was doing it- and did not even have to look. All because of how Suzaku moved his arm. Yet, even though Lelouch could trace each spilt second by how Suzaku moved his arm around, it still amazed him how quickly Suzaku completed the action... and frightened him.

In a matter of a scant two or three moments, Lelouch had gone from his arm being twisted to fasten being set back into place. Lelouch wanted so much to bring his arm in front of himself and rub it, but he was not allowed that. Moreover, he resolved to himself not to show relief or pain. Displaying either of these to Suzaku was bad enough. He had avoided what he could, but it was, nonetheless, evident to Suzaku what he was inflicting upon Lelouch and how it was making him suffer.

Now, though, he needed to act. Truly act. He could not let pain, fear, and relief- any weakness show.

He was about to appear before…

 _Him_.

He was being dragged before _him_.

Suzaku opened one of the doors, Lelouch's upper arm tightly within his grip. He brought his once best friend down the long throne room... along the majestic red carpet... along the path Lelouch had not traveled since he was a boy.

He, a prince of Britannia, always had to arrange a "meeting" to see his father. He could not just go to see him when he wanted to see his own father; it had to be arranged.

Now, a "meeting" had once again been arranged. Once again, Lelouch was coming to see his father in this place. Yet, unlike those other times, Lelouch did not want to see the Emperor. Not like this.

As soon as the door opened, Suzaku pushed Lelouch inside. Lelouch hardly noticed. His eyes were fixed on the one directly in line to the door. The one at the far end of the room. The one who sat elevated above the rest of the room.

Yes, there he sat. The mighty Emperor upon his throne... looking down his nose at his own flesh and blood. He held not a trace of gladness to see him, no warmth... no fatherly tenderness.

It was not that Lelouch wanted those things from that man, it was not that he expected any such thing... it just repulsed him to be brought before this man in such a fashion. The humiliation. As for the Emperor... he could gloat.

Lelouch forgot all about the potential remnant telltale sign Suzaku had slapped him. Did any trace of it still show? Lelouch did not know, nor did he care any longer. So long had it been since he saw this man, since he saw his father, face to face. He saw him on the television and in the newspaper. That was all. Not since he left the homeland when he was a child had he seen this man in flesh and blood.

Blood.

That's what he wanted.

This man's blood running red upon his delicate white hands.

He yearned for payback- no…

Justice.

He yearned for this man to pay for what happened to his little sister, how she had been crippled. He yearned for this man to pay for not protecting his mother. She was a Knight of Honor, but a commoner by birth. She bore from her womb a prince and a princess. Yet, because she had not been born of a royal bloodline and because there were already so many offspring's of the Emperor and mothers driven to see their child upon the throne, few truly cared she died.

Most would have been glad. Certainly few would have prevented it if they could.

Lelouch believed, once upon a time, that Charles loved Marianne. Because of this, and because she died and Nunnally was crippled, it hurt that much more for a small boy to believe that his father, who loved his mother and who was also the most powerful man in the world, did not- would not, prevent the woman he loved from dying.

Hurt from losing his mother, pain at watching his little sister live each day crippled, and anguish at the betrayal he felt by his father caused the young boy to grow angry in his helplessness and confusion.

Confusion and helplessness festered into bitterness over the years. This man before him was still the most powerful man in the world. He had grown more powerful over these years. Yet, compassion in him still lacked. Moreover, instead of preventing Marianne from being murdered and sparing the breakup of the family, him and Nunnally being sent to Japan, Lelouch hating his father so much he wanted to annihilate all his offspring's, Suzaku murdering his father, Clovis' death, Euphy's death, the deaths of so very many... instead of preventing those, Charles now had Lelouch's life in his hands...

...and would probably now increase the evil which was set into motion upon Marianne's death.

Vengeance could be mine here and now! Lelouch realized, his chest heaving from the sheer rage swelling within his slender frame. _If only I had a gun and was not bound like a common criminal- agh!_

Lelouch had not noticed just how close they had come to the foot of the steps leading up to the throne of the Emperor. Not until now. Suzaku had hit the back of his knees to make him drop to his knees- yet he did not stop there. He followed through with slamming his upper body to the floor.

"Rrrg!" Lelouch rumbled in a low growl. This was worse than he imagined.

Much worse. He figured he would be made to bow before the Emperor, before his father, but this? To be made to lie flat on his face as though he were prostrating himself before this man? It went beyond humiliating.

Despite the feelings boiling within Lelouch, this act did make sense. Suzaku was the one who knelt before the Emperor. The conquering hero had to be above the subjugated person. The conquered person could have no dignity. Thus, he was forced to be upon his face before the mighty Emperor of Britannia.

"The former seventeenth heir to the Imperial Throne, Lelouch vi Britannia. It's been a long time, hasn't it, my errant son?"

"HOW DARE YOU-!" Lelouch growled, raising his upper body off the floor to look at the man who talked down to him, who sent him to a foreign land, who let his sister be crippled and his mother die, the very one who he wanted to make fall, the very one he had rebelled against.

"Erg!" Lelouch's face suddenly smacked against the red carpet, a heavy hand upon his head. The voice which followed was no less heavy.

"You won't use your Geass." Suzaku voice cut through Lelouch's pain.

"Grrr!" Lelouch growled, frustrated and helpless. At the very least he wanted to be able to carry out his vengeance upon the Emperor- even in this state, even bound, even unable to defend himself against Suzaku, even if... Suzaku would have turned on him and killed him for ordering the Emperor to "Die".

That's right. He had Geass. He did not need a gun nor to be unbound. He only needed to make eye contact with his father and give but one word.

He did not want to leave Nunnally behind, he did not want to entrust her care to the one who yearned for his death and simply hope Suzaku could differentiate between him and his little sister; yet... at least he would have been able to make the one who caused his pain and anger pay.

Now, he would not be granted even that much. He could not kill his father using Geass, and he could not even potentially lose his life for his goal.

"Your Majesty, I have a request. Please, Sire, allow me to join the Knights of the Round. The twelve strongest Knights of the Britannian Empire." Suzaku's voice came out clear, strong, determined... and cold. Severe.

He knew what he wanted and he was not hesitating to go for it, he was not second-guessing himself... and he showed no signs of regret.

"As a reward for capturing Zero, is that it?" the Emperor inquired in a voice that mixed amusement, his own sort of severity at such a request being made of one who was not even born of Britannia, and as though... he might actually consider such a request.

It was not Suzaku's voice who spoke next to confirm he felt an Eleven should have such an honored position within the Britannian structure, nor did he deny that was his request. It was Lelouch whose shocked voice met Suzaku's ears.

"You?!" Lelouch snapped out at Suzaku in anger.

"I told you before, Lelouch, that I was going to change this world from the inside." Suzaku replied, his eyes facing still forward.

"Even if it means selling out your friends?!" Lelouch roared. Deep down, despite all that happened, despite how little Suzaku had been able to stand to so much as look at him without wanting to pulverize him, Lelouch believed they were still, at their core, friends. He thought that they hit a major rough patch in their relationship... but it was still one that could be overcome.

Perhaps he was naïve to think such a thing, to still be clinging to such a notion after what he just went through. Yet...

"That's right." Suzaku's resolved, not regretful answer was like the final blow to Lelouch. In his heart of hearts he clung to the deep bond he thought the two of them had forged all those summers ago.

Perhaps he was just foolishly clinging to a past lost to the flow of time. He often called Suzaku a fool. Perhaps, though, this proved it was not Suzaku who was the fool, but rather, he who was the fool for he was the one who let the past hold him back and weaken him. He was the one who let words that would be meaningless from all others cut him to his quick.

Worst of all, Lelouch did not even realize the impact Suzaku turning his back on him would have until this very moment.

There was another feeling which rushed to meet the one pounding within his heart. A rapidly growing sense of horror and betrayal like he had not felt before.

How could this one, this boy he had once thought of as his protector when they were children, the boy he wanted to be at Nunnally's side, the one he...

How could this boy he came to regard as his first and only true friend... turn out to be so much like the man he hated the most?

This... had become much worse than he imagined: Suzaku did not just want to bring Euphy's murderer to justice... he wanted to use Lelouch... Just as the Emperor used his son...

The Emperor laughed in a deep, pleased, yet vicious manner. It sent a shiver down Lelouch's spine.

"Very well! I like the answer you just gave him. Now then, as a Knight of the Round I order you, cover up his left eye."

"Yes, you're Majesty." Suzaku tightened his grip on Lelouch's hair and raised his head while carrying out his first order as a Knight of the Round.

"What?!" Lelouch's shaking voice asked. A shot rippled through his heart. His hands were covered with cold sweat in an instant, though he had yet to know his father's ill plans for him.

"I will rewrite your memory about being Zero, about the death of your mother, about the very existence of Nunnally."

"Kkr! No! Geass!" Lelouch whispered fear forcing its way into his heart.

"You'll remember none of it. You'll just be insignificant."

"NO! NO! YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!" Lelouch struggles became more aggressive and unexpected, his attempt of escape only being farther. "FIRST MY MOTHER, AND NOW NUNNALLY!?"

Charles zi Britannia engraves into you-" the Emperor continued, ruthlessly. "False memories of a false life."

"AAAAAH!" Lelouch's mind wrestled against the invader for but a moment. Swiftly, he felt himself slipping away, being erased. He did not feel being rewritten. He did not feel anything... Nothing except loss and a weight which made him unable to continue the struggle- physically or mentally.

Suzaku watched his former friend as his eye lost consciousness. His body went limp under Suzaku's hands. Suzaku lowered him slightly before letting him fall the rest of the way to the floor. Suzaku was sure his face contacting the floor hurt, though he was not conscious to register the pain or react to it. Suzaku even though Lelouch might wake up a bit sore. That part, of course, completely depended on how long it would be until Zero- no, Lelouch woke up.

He would no longer remember he was Zero. Once again, he would be Lelouch. Only Lelouch...

A Lelouch with bloodstained hands and a false innocence written into him.

At these thoughts, Suzaku could not help but swell with rage again, though he managed to keep most of his composure. Lelouch would no longer be a threat- or nuisance- to Britannia. If the Emperor did what Suzaku thought, he would be much like the Lelouch Suzaku knew before he donned the mask of Zero.

It disgusted Suzaku.

None of it.

Lelouch would just gone on living a lie, living a peaceful lie. He would go on living.

There was a small part in Suzaku which thought the Emperor might have a crueler path set before his son than to return to a normal life, but somehow, Suzaku doubted it. Maybe it had not so much to do with him being able to read the Emperor or to come up with a list of things the Emperor might do, so he would then know which options were most likely, maybe it had more to do with him yearning for one outcome for Lelouch and fearing a much lighter fate would be granted to him.

As he gazed upon the boy who, moments earlier, had been struggling against him, had been so desperate to get away, to stop the Geass from being used upon him, the one who was powerless against both him and the Emperor... Suzaku could not help but feel a sense of satisfaction.

Finally, Lelouch knew what it felt like to be stripped of his will, to have an absolute power used against him, to be unable to stop it. Just as Lelouch used his Geass to make him want to live and had corrupted his convictions in the process, now Lelouch could not stand against someone else's demands from being forced upon him.

Even so, even with as fitting as this poetic justice was... he wanted more. He wanted blood. He wanted this carpet to run red with the blood of the one who robbed Euphemia li Britannia of her young life.

"You seem distressed." The observation from the commanding voice snapped Suzaku back to his surroundings. He realized he had lost himself in his thoughts- and had been glaring down at the unconscious body of his former best friend.

Suzaku quickly glanced up at the Emperor, then he bowed his head and took a more formal position. "Forgive me, Your Majesty."

"You may relax, Sir Kururugi," the Emperor stated. He spoke not with a soothing voice as if to set Suzaku at ease, but almost one of amusement, as if humored by the fact he just made this Eleven one of the strongest Knights in the land... as if humored by the fact that a supposed best friend of his son could so easily give him up for position and power.

"Majesty," Suzaku said, lowering the arm he had bent formally in front of his chest, though he remained on his knee.

"I am aware of your feelings for Euphemia. She would have been moved." The words were stated with a direction. Again, they were not to provide any sort of comfort to Suzaku- they were merely leading to a core statement.

As for Suzaku, those words struck a cord somewhere deep inside him. A small voice whispered to him that it could very well be true that Euphie would be moved at his love and devotion to her. However, that voice softly whispering to him also told him that, were she here to say it, she would not want him to sell Lelouch to the Emperor because he killed her.

Suzaku knew, at this moment, in the moments, the minutes, and the hours leading up to this point in time that he was going against his princess' wishes. He knew in his heart she would not have wanted him to betray Lelouch.

 _She was just that kind of woman. Irreproachable, pure, loving- even to the family who gunned her down._ That voice whispering these truths to Suzaku... it was this voice that he crushed under the weight of this fiery rage.

It did not matter he knew what his princess- his love- would have wanted. It did not matter how he knew she would have shown Lelouch mercy. All that mattered was that she was no longer here. Because of this...

Suzaku sought vengeance.

"I am sure you are wondering why I chose to keep him alive." The Emperor paused, looking into the face of the newest Round. Suzaku spoke not a word and perhaps he had been trying to keep his face expressionless. Perhaps he, despite his fury directed toward the unconscious boy next to him, perhaps even in his fury he did listen to another voice. Perhaps that voice was telling him not to start off his new position by questioning the man who appointed him a Knight of the Round. Perhaps, even though his reaction would be understandable, he did not want to overstep a line.

Any effort failed. He held too much pain and anger inside him to remove it from his countenance.

The Emperor continued. "He will be my bait. I have use for him and I don't want to waste this opportunity to make use of him. He will be under close watch, though. This will accomplish two things. The first, of course, being the capture of my prey. The second is to make sure his memory remains sealed away.

"After I have want I want he will have outlived his usefulness... and I will issue his punishment." The Emperor's lips curled into a knowing, cruel grin. "I'm certain you will be only too happy to obey me at that time."

"Majesty." Suzaku formally folded his arm in front of himself, reaffirming his servitude to the Emperor. A weight had been lifted, knowing the Emperor would deal to Lelouch his just deserts... in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Charge for Europe**

Suzaku stood once more, his eyes emotionless as he waited for his orders.

"Kururugi," Charles leaned forward, Kururugi could not help but feel intimidated by his presence. "My disloyal son's intelligence is too precious to be discarded. With Euro-Britannia slowly losing territories to Europia, he will surely turn the tide of the war. I know you are unhappy with this arrangement, but think of it this way: Lelouch will be worshipping me and helping Britannia, which he abhors, to be stronger. However, he only has one eye Geassed, which means he would be able to break from it temporarily. When that happens, Lelouch would be in emotional trauma with the two identities fighting to take control. A punishment worse than death."

Charles chuckled darkly at his ingenuity. "He is now known as Julius Kingsley, military advisor. He will be given the imperial scepter to prevent any of the Euro-Britannian nobles to rebel against his decisions. He doesn't remember anything about you, or even life as Lelouch VI Britannia, or Lamperouge. Julius only remembers life in Britannia and that his left eye is injured, so make him wear the eyepatch given at all times. However, there is a peculiar weakness about my Geass."

Suddenly, Suzaku felt a pulsing chest pain aurora in his chest. He couldn't help but feel nervousness arise from his chest and into his throat. "Whatever it may be, your majesty." He replied, placing his hand to his chest once more. "I will see it dealt with."

Charles turned, moving back to his throne. "Kururugi, this must be kept secret. Those under my Geass will feel extremely thirsty when they start breaking through it." He explained, a table with a teapot like glass jug rising from the ground. "In this water mixture is a set of elements that will keep him at bay. Give him this water and he will gain back the rest of his real memories. When that happens, do not put water in Lelouch's sight, just leave him be. He still has his Geass, so do not let anyone near him during those episodes either. He will be unconscious after a while and when he wakes up, my Geass would have already overpowered him."

Charles smirked as he continued. "Keep a good eye on him, do not let anyone suspect his real identity."

"Yes, you're Majesty." Kururugi bowed and turned to leave.

"Don't give me a reason to scrap your status as a Knight of the Round Kururugi." Charles grinned maliciously.

"I will not, my lord." Suzaku muttered as he exited the chamber.

As Suzaku exited the chamber, and leaded towards his own room, he felt anger slowly rise once more in him. The Emperor sought to use Lelouch as a Military Advisor, much to Suzaku's dismay. He should have had Lelouch killed, tortured for Euphemia's death. Then again though, Lelouch still did suffer.

To have to fight in one's own mind for not only control of their body, but also to regain their memories of their past life, was horrid, horrible. Suzaku couldn't help but smile at Lelouch's predicament _. Lelouch you fool_ , Suzaku thought as he made the corner to his room. _You may have had Geass, but you could never had expected this to happen to you._

Suzaku enter his room, and, to his surprise, found a Knight of Round's suit and cloak folded on his bed. Suzaku smiled, but it quickly turned to disgust as he remembered what Charles had told him. "My disloyal son's intelligence is too precious to be discarded." He repeated quietly, his hand balling into a fist. "You'd better pray that your Geass does work indeed, Charles."

* * *

 **2 months later, in Europe.**

* * *

As Britannia prepared to mobilize for Europe, leaders of The United Republic of Europia met in Paris, Italy. Inside the Capitoline Hill, leaders of all European countries argued and gave orders in fear and panic. Suddenly, a person for a second floor yelled out, "Gentleman, the President of the United States is now online!"

The panicking stopped, and the room fell silent. Members and leaders of countries moved back into their seats, readying themselves for the video feed. A large screen descended in front of the rectangular table, an image slowly coming to life.

"Good afternoon." A voice, which came from the President of the United States, spoke out to all in the room. "As we all have come to know, The Britannia Empire had declared the United Republic of Europia and has asked surrender to them. The public, at this very moment, is in a state of panic from the terrorist video mere days ago. Said terrorists sent a worldwide video claiming the attack was their doing."

The image video, and altered into another video. The video showed a dark figure, his legs crossed and his violet right eye glowing in the darkness. Behind him was a flag, a large gear with a fist holding a lightning bolt in its center? Next to the fist was an A on the left side, and F on its right.

 ** _"Attention, citizens of the United Republic of Europia," the figure spoke with a sinister smile, his legs shifting as he crossed them once more. "We are the World Liberation Front, The Ark Fleet! Our goal is the true liberation of people who suffer under the oppression of policy makers. We have destroyed your offshore power plant in the North Sea."_**

 ** _"Here is the proof." The video flashed now to an oil rig in the far sea, with several wind mills surrounding it. Above the oil rig, a barely noticeable cylinder like pod descended onto its form. The pod altered into a purple sphere, which grew in size and obliterated the oil rig, as well as the wind mills in its make._**

 ** _The video change again, to the figure standing next to the same nuclear weapon use to destroy the oil rig station. "The judgment of the gods will be passed upon those who wallow in foolish culture and live in the tranquility of decadence." The figure turned his head to the machine, his violet eye and black hair the only noticeable thing aside from the waving flag behind him. "Soon, stars of destruction will fall on Paris."_**

 ** _The figure turned his head back, the amethyst from his left eyepatch glistening in the dark. "Repent and mend your ways!" He called out, extending his arms as his cape waved behind him. "That is the only way that you will survive!"_**

The video ended, returning to the Presidents image once more. "As of now, The United States is willing to give all militaristic support to the URE." He explained. "But as the moment, most of the Europian forces has begun to retreat due to the large amount of Knightmare Frames moving to the front lines."

A noble at the table slammed his hands onto the table harshly. "How do we know our forces can repel this sort of attack?! We've seen the firepower their weapons have, as well as the Knightmare's they have built!" He growled out. "I say we surrender to them before they destroy us all."

"You're insane!" Another noble snared out. "Even if we do, the Britannian's will not hesitate to destroy our government ways! We would be left in fear and forced to stay under their wing! I say we attack while we have the chance, and hope to learn more of this enemy!"

Another noble, by the looks of it old, with Grey hair stood up from the table. "I believe we must act now." He spoke calm. "If we are to defeat the Britannia Ark Fleet, we will need to call upon a more powerful unit. I believe we should call upon another group to join our cause, one we have shut out for purposeless reasons, Overwatch."

A country leader laughed at him. "Overwatch? That old disbanded group of misfits?!" He roared in anger. "You're more delusional than you think, old fool! Look how far we have come without them!"

"And look where we are now!" The older man snapped, making the man recoil back. "We are now going up against a force more powerful than three fourths of the world armies put together! We still have Omnic's that are destroying countries and cities, a military group that has declared war against the world aside from Britannia! We have barely survived our second world war, and just barely have begun to rebuild from our last battle, and only with the help of Overwatch!"

"To call Overwatch back, is to tell the world we cannot deal with these war-level situations!" Another leader called out. "We cannot show that we can't control our battles!"

This time, a young man, wearing a white robe lined with gold patterns and red, diamond-shaped patterns that extend into a chain of sorts near his legs and down his sides. Gold, metallic rings appear at the base of his arms, and white boots made from leather with golden-tipped toes cover his feet, spoke out in defense.

"The older man is right!" The young may spoke out. "We already have showed we cannot deal with this war, let alone deal with a terrorist group, such as Talon! We need Overwatch if we are to fight this war, if not there is no point in fighting! We need Overwatch back!"

Suddenly the room dispersed into an argument whether or not to recall Overwatch back into the world. Suddenly, out of irritation, the President spoke once more. "Enough!" He ordered, silencing the room. "The decision is clear. We must call Overwatch back if we are to go to war against Britannia."

The video screen cut, and the room remained silent. Calling Overwatch back meant to reveal not only Overwatch, but also Talon to Britannia. But none the less, the leader and the young man were right. Overwatch was the group that helped the European government live on, as well as helped evolve their technology.

"So, how shall, or better yet, how would be contact the members of Overwatch?" One leader asked the two men. "Hm?"

The younger man stood back up. "I will contact them myself." He explained, reaching next to his chair and grabbing a brief case. He opened the brief case, and picked up a polished, golden mask in the shape of a stylized sun with nine circular indentations arrayed symmetrically across it. "As the last Lumen Sage, it is my duty it do so."

"So, that is who you are." The previous leader replied, shock across his face. "The 'Masked' Lumen Sage, the last of the Lumen Sage's known to live."

"Yes, I am." The Lumen Sage replied, picking up his hood and placing on his sun mask. "I, Rikoto Ranhail, shall go to Overwatch point Gibraltar and speak with their leaders personally."

"In this dying situation, we can only give our prayers to you, young Sage." Another country leader, an Omnic this time, bower slightly. "Peace be with you. Good luck on your journey, Sage Rikoto."

Rikoto nodded. "Thank you, sir." He said, walking to the stair case that led to the outside. "I will not fail you."

With that said, The Masked Lumen Sage rushed out of the chamber. As the Masked Lumen exited the building, he looked up to the sky to see several jets and battle carriers moving through the air, vanishing into the grey clouds. "Damn," Lumen whispered to himself, now wielding a double-bladed glaive; painted gold with glowing, purple gems. "I'd better hurry before anything else happens."

Lumen Sage rushed down the entrance stairs, moving to a now descending helicopter. "We've been waiting for your signal, sir." The pilot, who had a white pilot suit with the Lumen Sun symbol on its forehead turned to him. "Where shall we take you sir?"

The Lumen Sage placed his dual glaive onto his back, and entered the helicopter. "Take me to Watchpoint Gibraltar, pilot." He ordered, closing the door.

"Yes, sir." The pilot replied, pulling the helicopter into the air, flying above the large European and US fleet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Total Recall**

Meanwhile, at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, old and new members moved from building to building, talking or leaving for another place.

As military like soldiers, and oddly dressed characters moved and spoke of the past, several people walked out of the large doorway that had led into the base. The people, a group of three were a male, a female, and finally a large gorilla.

The first was an older male, almost close to his 40's. He has grey hair and had a red tactical visor and mask over his eyes and his mouth. He wore a blue and white jacket, with the numbers 76 sewed into its back. On his back was a pulse rifle, as well as several grenade's attached to his jacket and on his pants.

The second one was a female, in her mid-20. She wore a brown pilot's jacket with the English flag sewed onto its left sleeve, while on the other sleeve was a pilot insignia. She wore tight yellow pants that had the words 'Tracer' on its right side. She had a large bulky white device on her chest, which gave a blue pulse in its center. She also had two large pieces that resembled fins that completely covered her fore arm. She had spiky brown hair, and wore a pair orange goggles over her brown eyes.

The last, if not final, was a large gorilla that had large white armor plating, as well as his arms and head. He wore a pair of glasses, and had small engine like nacelles on his back.

"I am surprised, with the rise of Talon, I can only imagine that the other enemy forces have started to charge." The gorilla, Winston, spoke out as he and the two others as they entered the large door.

"I'm not." The white haired person, Soldier 76, replied as they entered into a laboratory. "Britannia has always been trying to take over Europe. It's no surprise that they'd attack at this moment."

"Well, I hope it doesn't go south." The female, known as Tracer, said. "Especially not like last time."

"We can only pray that the world can fend off Britannia until they find some high advantage."

"Sir!" A soldier, who ran in through the opposite door opening called out to the trio. "We've spotted a unidentified helicopter entering out airspace."

"Impossible." Winston answered, his voice now more serious than before. "We've blocked all mapping points here. There's no way anyone can find our location."

"With all due respect, sir." The soldier responded. "I don't think their moving through here on mistake."

"Hm." Soldier 76, finally giving though to it, spoke out. "Have the helicopter land immediately, have several guards armed and ready for the passengers."

"Sir!" The soldier saluted, before leaving to give out the orders.

"Um, 76 luv?" Tracer asked, a hint of concern in her voice. "Are you sure we should allow these people to land? For all we know, they could be Talon!"

"We won't know unless we let them, Lena." 76 responded, taking his auto rifle and loading it. "I'll go personally to see as well."

Meanwhile, outside the lab, soldiers gathered at the helipad as the helicopter descended down. The helicopter land, and instantly all troops raised their guns. "Attention, unidentified pilot and passengers" A voice, soldier 76's, came from the base microphone system. "You have entered into a restricted military base. State your business, or leave at once."

The helicopter passenger door opened as the propeller reduced power. Out from the passenger seat came a male, wearing a white robe, and gold and red pieces, with a golden mask in the shape of a stylized sun walked towards the troopers.

The soldiers tensed when the figure moved, but none the less, kept their guard. "Do not move any closer!" A trooper shouted to him, receiving no response from the individual. "I said stop moving!"

The figure stopped, merely two or three feet away. The man, in a very young voice, spoke out. "My name is Rikoto Ranhail, the last Lumen Sage." He said calmly, turning his head left to right slowly. "I'm not here to hurt or attack anyone. I only wish to speak to your leaders."

"Like hell!" The same trooper barked back, gun still raised. "How do we now you're telling the truth?! If you want to speak to our leaders, you better give a much better explanation!"

 _"Please, hear me out._ " Rikoto asked, trying to maintain a calm character. _"I only wish to speak to see if they're willing to help in our fight."_

"Fight?! What fight?!" The soldier asked.

 _"The fight against Britannia!_ " Rikoto raised his voice, echoing across the base.

The soldiers and men ceased movement and fell silent, unsure of what to say. This man, this Lumen sage, was asking for Overwatch to help them?! After the world essentially threw them away?!

"How dare you use your war as an excuse to speak with our commander!?" The soldier snapped, firing a bullet to the Masked Sage.

The bullet was mere inches from hitting Rikoto, until a loud swish sliced through the bullet's steel frame. Now, in Rikoto's left hand, was a large dual-bladed glaive, with golden designing's and purple jewels built into its body.

The soldier gasped, as did the rest of the troops. Soldier 76 took a step back, unsure of what he'd saw. To be able to slice though a bullet, meant to be very precise and trained to do so.

Meanwhile, through the cameras in the base that connected to his computer, Winston and tracer were taken aback from this mysterious person. He'd been able to find their location, and was asking for their support against Britannia. "H-How is that possible?" Winston stuttered as he rewind Rikoto cutting the bullet several times. "No one is that fast!"

"Maybe he's not human, Winston." Tracer thought aloud, staring at the white figure on the screen. "Maybe he's an old Overwatch member?"

"No, he can't be." Winston responded, fixing his glasses. "No Lumen Sage's were around by that time."

Meanwhile outside, Soldier 76 made his way outside to confront the Sage himself. Rifle in hand, 76 moved passed the armed soldiers and now stood in front of Rikoto. "How did you find out location?" 76 asked, his finger itching on the trigger. "More ever, how were you able to come here without being followed by any others?"

 _"Both the US and the URE granted me access to all Overwatch files,"_ Rikoto answered. _"I was also given the task to find Overwatch in hopes of reviving it into the world."_

"Impossible!" 76 snapped, turning away for a moment. "The world abandoned us and now, all of a sudden, they want us back?! Ha, what a bunch of bullshit!"

 _"If you haven't noticed by not, Britannia has control of a powerful nuclear weapon, powerful enough to destroy an entire city._ " Rikoto retorted, placing his glaive on his back. _"We are at a world war, and the entire world council is in pieces."_

"So what?! The world can fend off their own problems for all I care!" 76 snapped back, his voice raising with every word. "Was the world there for us when Overwatch fell?! No, they were against us! Did anyone try to revive Overwatch when Talon rose?! NO!"

 _"You think you're the only ones pissed at the world?!_ " Rikoto finally snapped, with a voice that rivaled 76's. _"If you haven't noticed right now, the world is now on its knee's! And you're just sitting on the side lines! I thought that if I fought for Overwatch to be revived, that you'd accept! But NO, all I find is a grumpy old man pissed off at everyone for no fucking reason!"_

76 stepped back as Rikoto continued. _"You think your sorrows or ideals will change or fix the world?! Fine, then continue to stand on the side lines like pansies! Hope you enjoy seeing the world fall to Britannia!"_

With that said, Rikoto turned and made his way back to the helicopter. As he did, Soldier 76 muttered something, before eyeing Rikoto suspiciously. "Hey," 76 called, but received no response from him. "Wait!"

Rikoto finally turned back, his sun mask glistening in the light. "We… will speak inside. Alone." 76 ordered, not seeing Rikoto smile underneath his mask.

 _"Understood."_ Rikoto responded.

"Follow me." Rikoto turned fully, and followed 76, unaware of the stares he received from the other soldiers. He led Rikoto into a round room, with an oval table in the center and the Overwatch symbol on the back wall. "Wait here, I will get the others."

Lumen Sage nodded, and 76 left. While 76 went to get the others, Rikoto thought of the main situation for the Europia. After an hour, Rikoto couldn't help but feel concern about the Britannia force.

At the moment, the Ark Fleet was the most powerful force on the northern seas of Europia, and the fact they had a powerful weapon with the firepower of a nuke didn't sit well with him. The Ark Fleet's main source of plans and attacks was apparently a Military Advisor that the Britannia Emperor issued to lead the assault on Europia. It was odd that the Emperor would sent a Military Advisor and not a Viceroy of one of his children to observe it.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a door opened, and turned to see several others following Soldier 76. Most wore armor, while there were some, mostly females, who wore less bulky, armored suits. It was odd, but Rikoto didn't bother looking into it. His focus right now was the Ark Fleet.

As the Overwatch members sat down, 76 made his way next to Rikoto and addressed the group. "Everyone, this is Rikoto Ranhail, The last Lumen Sage in Europe." He said. "He's here to tell us about the Britannia situation, as well as fill us in on our part for this war."

"Thank you, sir." Rikoto thanked, before turning back to the others. "As of now, Britannia forces have converged on the northern coast of Europia, and has assembled into a large military group, The Ark Fleet!"

"How bad are the attacks, as of the moment?" A woman, with blonde hair and a Valkyrie like suit design asked him.

"At the moment, our satellites are somewhat unreliable when finding the Ark Fleet's command base, or their aircraft." Rikoto explained, as a holographic map of Europe appeared in the center of the table. "The Ark Fleet has used and unknown nuclear weapon on a Power Plant in the Northern sea, with what reports call a large battleship with blue linings on its wings as it reentered land and sea terrain."

The map zoomed in on the location of the power plant, creating an X in its place. Next to the X was a dark purple mist that seemingly loomed around it, moving slowly to land. "Reports have confirmed that this weapon has enough firepower to level an entire city, as well as leave no traces or remnants of blast location." Rikoto explained. "This weapon, from what we've found in the Britannian database, is still an early prototype, and is very easy to set off."

"Well, why can we not find this enemy?" A larger man, wearing large future medieval like armor asked in a booming voice. "Have we not tried to find this Ark Fleet with aerial vehicles?"

"We have, but sadly we've gotten more threats from their leader." The image dispersed and altered to the beginning of the first Ark Fleet attack video. The Image of the man showed he had a violet colored eye, as well as an eyepatch on his left eye. He also appeared to wear a cloak of some sorts, similar to that of a Knight of the Round's cape, and wore mostly black clothing with golden linings.

"Um, Luv? Who it's that?" Tracer asked nervously.

Rikoto shrugged. "We do not know at the moment." He said, before he broke it down. "At the moment, we have only theorized that the leader of the Ark Fleet is a noble or Military Advisor of some sort, and has apparently had an injury that left him scarred. He also appeared to be young, by the tone of his voice, 16 or 17 years old."

"It is odd for Britannia to send a young one to lead a fight." Another member, an Egyptian woman wearing blue armor that resembled a bird said. "Is it not?"

Rikoto nodded. "No, it isn't." The image of the male moved to the side, as two other young men and two females next to him. "This hasn't been the first time the Britannian Emperor sent our one of his own. Buts what's odd is this man's identity."

"Why?" Winston asked, getting small agreeing murmurs in the group. "Haven't you figured out who he is? Or at least his name?"

"We intercepted a Britannian transmission not too long ago actually." Rikoto said, as the image faded and turned into a transmission voice line.

 ** _"Have the Lancelot Albion and the Imperial Royal Train prepped for travel. We're heading for the outskirts of St. Petersburg." A voice, young like the mysterious Advisor's, spoke to the other side. "As Knight of Round, I can only imagine you already have-"_**

 ** _"Yes, we already have the Imperial Train ready for departure. We're having the Lancelot Albion placed in one of the cargo containers, as to not give the look that we're trying to antagonize anyone." The other voice, much more serious and monotone, said. "Just one question, sir? Why must we transport the Military Advisor with the Imperial Train?"_**

 ** _"The Emperor has ordered that Military Advisor, Julius Kingsley, is to be treated with the same respect like that of nobility." The voice responded._**

 ** _"Understood, sir." With that, the voice link ended._**

"So, we know that this person's name is Julius Kingsley, and that he's a Military Advisor." 76 said aloud. "What's wrong with that? We can now learn more about our enemy!"

"That's the thing, sir." Rikoto said, placing a hand on the table. "The name Julius Kingsley doesn't exist. There is no one named Julius Kingsley in the Britannian, US, or Europia database."

"So what? He just popped in out of nowhere?!" Winston growled, followed by the others aggressive comments as well. "You can't possibly believe that-!"

"Yes! At the moment of this epidemic, I do!" Rikoto snapped, his voice ricocheting off the wall of the room. "I do…"

"Well, I guess we don't have a choice in this." 76 said simplistically, making others glance or glare at Rikoto's form. "Very well then, where to?"

Rikoto waved his wand, and the image altered into a map of Europe. The map zoomed in one Paris, France. "France, Paris." Rikoto responded, before the image faded completely. "I'll be waiting for you at the Eiffel Tower. Don't be late, with each minute we waste Britannia grows more aware of our rebellion."

With that, the Masked Sage left the group to speak amongst them. "So, what do we do now, Luv?" Tracer asked 76.

"We fight with this 'Lumen Sage.'" 76 said, looking around. "After all, we have been waiting for the world to need us once more."

"And we have been growing steadily with our progression." Winston said, before taking off and cleaning his glasses. "Maybe this can help us grow more and get back into the world as an organization."

Mercy placed her hand onto her chin. "Well, it's not like we had a choice in it." She said in annoyance, making several look towards her. "Can we really trust him? After all, he did just come up, out of nowhere, and say 'Hey, I need you to help fight the war. Hurry up already!'"

"Well, we do have a choice." Winston responded to her. "But we choose to help them instead of sit on the side lines."

"Very well than," 76 said, moving towards the doorway. "We'll leave for France tonight. I'll prep the rest of the men."

As he left, Tracer blinked to the door. "I'll get the ship ready!" She called out, blinking through the hanger to the ships.

"I'll get my medical supplies ready." Mercy said, floating to the exit.

"I'll have Athena get all info we can on this 'Julius Kingsley'." Winston said, jumping from his seat to the second doorway.

As others left, Reinhardt simply sat there, pondering on what to get ready. "I… go to retrieve another beer." He said to no one, before leaving the room.

Meanwhile, aboard the Imperial Royal Train

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

Meanwhile, as Overwatch began to prep for France, the Britannia Imperial Royal Train raced across arches of land towards St. Petersburg, London.

Inside the Imperial Train, Suzaku stared at the moving land before him. He couldn't help but feel… horrid, for abandoning Lelouch and selling him out. He'd remembered when Euphemia had died, when he'd promised her that he'd fix Britannia for her.

 _Euphemia_ _, is this right?_ He thought to himself, shutting his eyes. _Did I do the right thing, abandoning Lelouch….? Euphemia, please forgive me…._

Suddenly, the door that lead to the controls opened up, and out came a Britannia servant. "Sir, we'll be arriving in St. Petersburg in 4 hours." He said, to which Suzaku nodded. Behind Suzaku, the room behind him gave a sudden crash from inside, much to the servants worry. "Is… Is the Military Advisor alright?"

"Yes, he is." Suzaku quickly answered, making the servant flinch from his fast speaking. "I'll check on him, you go and help the others."

"Sir." The servant bowed before reentering the door. As he did, Suzaku turned back and went to the door the crash came from. Entering the door, he saw the glass tea set was spilled over, with water and several cups scattered across the table and floor.

"S-Suzaku…." A voice said, as the person who spoke raised his hand in a pleading motion. Sitting in front of the small table was a slouching man, who wore black clothing and a black cape that was covering the chair he sat on. "Would you….get me some water?"

The man, who had a voice and seemed 16 or 17, picked his head up barely, not enough to show his face, but enough to make the amethyst on his left eyepatch tingle slightly. "Please, I'm begging you…" The man begged, his hand covering his right eye. "Get me water…..water…"

Suzaku growled in disgust, feeling insulted by the fact he had to watch this…. This…child and that he had to watch him in agony and pain. Then again, Suzaku felt a tinge of sadness, but felt more happiness from watching this.

 _This is what you get for killing Euphie, and for lying to Nunnally, to Kallen. To me._ He thought, his dark thoughts slowly shifting in his head. _I hope you never find your way out of your mind, Lelouch. Never_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: Before you read this chapter, I would like to say this entire story takes place during the Akito the Exiled series, so you will see very similarities in the story. With that said, please enjoy the show!)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Arrival**

 _ **A few hours later, St. Petersburg, Russia.**_

A few hours after The Advisor's hallucination, The Imperial Train arrived in St. Petersburg, Russia, better known as Euro-Britannia.

Suzaku stepped out, looking around the train station. St. Petersburg seemed lifeless, almost dead, so to speak. He wondered if this was the cause of Britannia forces moving to Europia territory, or if this was the cause of something worse. Perhaps the warning message? Or another attack? Only time would tell….

"Hello, Sir Kururugi." Suzaku looked forward to see an older man, wearing dark blue noble clothes and a small hat, held out his hand to Suzaku. "You must be very tired from your travels. I am here to greet you on behalf of his highness, Duke Velaines." The man announced. "I am Michael Augustus."

"I am Suzaku Kururugi, Britannia Knight of Round." Suzaku responded, firmly shaking the man's hand. "I apologize for our slight delay from Britannia, Sir Augustus. We had to load the Lancelot Albion into the cargo of the train."

"It is of no trouble, Sir Kururugi." Micheal said, a light smile on his face before looking towards the train behind Suzaku. "The Imperial Families private Train? As well as a Knight of the Round? I must say, this gentleman with you must be highly regarded by His Majesty."

"Yes, indeed." Suzaku answered, a hind of almost regret in his voice. "I would like to say sir, whatever he may say is only for the benefit for the future of our world."

"He? Who, Sir Kururugi?" Micheal asked, a hint of worry and confusion in his voice.

Before Suzaku could respond, a voice spoke up with conceit and arrogance, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Oh? This is all the welcome I get?" The voice said, as the male walked down the train stairs. "I'm not impressed."

The male was very young, appearing almost 16 or 17 years old. He wore a black noble coat with a large collar that covered the back of his head, with golden adornments and a Knight of Round black shirt, like that of Suzaku's. He wore black pants with small gold diamonds at his knees, with a black belt that slacking off to the side. At his ankles were small golden diamonds as well, which were above his black boots. He also wore a black cape with the Knight Of Round bird symbol on its back, with a maroon inner color.

As he walked slowly, a smirk formed on his face. "Nevertheless, when I return, and I _**will**_ return, the streets of St. Petersburg will be lined with the masses chanting my name and cheering my victory." As he spoke, Suzaku stepped to the side glaring harshly at the man in black as he walked.

Like Suzaku, Micheal was taken aback with both annoyance and new found anger towards the man. He'd dared to not only question those who'd came to take him to Duke Velaines, but also questioned the greeters who were sent to guide him to Caesar's Palace.

"From this point on, and by order of His Majesty, Charles Zi Britannia, all Eastern front operational planning will hereby be conducted by myself." The man said, his black hair almost glowing like his amethyst colored eye. On his left eye was an eyepatch with dark grey designs, and a purple amethyst crystal hanging on the bottom of it. "Military Advisor, Julius Kingsley!"

"Very well then." Sir Micheal responded, breathing out a breath of air before turning back to the other man behind him. "The here is James Levyle (Liveiele), he will be escorting you to Cesar's palace."

The man walked more into the light revealing himself to be, like Julius and Suzaku, very young 16 to be precise. He wore dark white clothes and had dark brown hair, with sky blue eyes, and a pocket watch in his hand.

"It's an honor to know I will be guiding both a Knight of Round and military Advisor to our countries most prized achievement, my lord," James said, bowing down before standing straight once more. "I shall be your guide through Russia for the time being."

"Excellent." Julius said, before pointing to Suzaku. "It would seem luck has it for you, Suzaku. You now had a new friend."

Suzaku glared at Julius for a moment, before giving James a friendlier smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Levyle." Suzaku said, bowing his head slightly.

James nodded, giving a small bow to Suzaku. "It's an honor to meet an honorary Japanese, as well as a Britannian Knight of Round, Sir Kururugi." James said, causing Suzaku to give him an astonished look.

"You know I am Japanese?" Suzaku asked, somewhat worried about this man.

"I had a friend of mine who lived in Britannia not too long ago, by the name of Rikoto Ranhail." James responded. "He told me about how there was a young man named Suzaku Kururugi, who wanted to change the world."

"Ranhail? What a….. Peculiar name." Suzaku thought aloud, before both turned to the coughing of Julius, who glared at the two.

"If you two are done speaking of the past, I would like to leave now." Julius growled, looking back to the train as a servant brought Suzaku a silver briefcase, almost like a luggage. Before Suzaku could grab it though, James picked it up for him.

"Please, allow me. If there's one thing I've been taught, it's to treat visitors with the highest respect." James said, before motioning towards a car behind the train station entrance gate. "This way please."

* * *

 **Meanwhile In Paris, France.**

Above the once glistening city of Paris, standing taller than all buildings, stood the Eiffel Tower. At the tip of the tower, looking down to the city was Rikoto Ranhail, his hood down and his mask dispersed. Looking around the now burning city, Rikoto felt a ping of sadness in his mind. He felt he was responsible for not being able to help or calm the people of Paris.

But now there nothing to do. Paris was in ruins, with cars and buildings burning, and people screaming and in worse cases dying.

As he looked down, he turned to his side to see a large white carrier hovering next to the tower, with the Overwatch symbol drawn on its side. "There they are, finally." Rikoto muttered, jumping down from his position. As he walked towards the ship, a ramp opened up, revealing Winston and 76 waiting inside. "It's about time!"

Rikoto quickly jumped onto the ramp, before entering the ship. "You didn't tell me that Paris was in shambles, Ranhail." 76 snapped, pointing outside. "What the hell is going on out there?!"

Rikoto sighed. "Ever since Kingsley released the attack video, the whole city has gone to hell." Rikoto explained, moving back to the window. "That's not the worst of it, we've got reports of several Knightmare's rushing through St. Petersburg, Russia. And several thousand city generators being excavated and taken God knows where."

"Jesus Christ." Winston whispered, his face full of shock and horror as he stared out the window. "It's a massacre."

"So, what have you got to tell us, Lumen Sage?" 76 asked, his visor glowing brightly in the night. As much as he wanted to find out where to find Kingsley, he wanted to know what was happening in the front lines right now.

"Well, from what we've found out most of our European forces have moved back into our ground, and the Britannian's have shifted their Knightmare's to the front lines." Rikoto said, walking to the table next to him. "So far, my special ops commander had informed me that Julius Kingsley and Knight of Round, Suzaku Kururugi, have arrived in St. Petersburg, Russia."

"Special Ops?" A voice, tracer's, came from the control seat in front of the seat. "And just who is he, Luv?"

"He's a very close friend of mine, ever since I was close to 8." Rikoto explained, receiving an 'aww' from Tracer. Rikoto glared at her, before continuing. "He went to military training and slowly rose to Special Ops commander."

"Sounds trustworthy. Can we be sure we can trust him?" Winston asked, fixing his glasses as he moved next to the two.

"Yes, I'm sure." Rikoto quickly said, with no hesitation. "I wouldn't be working with him if I didn't."

"So, here's what I've found." Winston pressed a button, and a description of Julius Kingsley came up in front of them. "Julius Lamperouge Kingsley was born on March 2, 2002. As a young scholar, he graduated in military classes, and was positioned as a Viceroy for Britannia. In 2015, Julius earned the title of Military Advisor, and the next two years later, was given full operation planning for the Europia takeover."

"What's odd though is the fact he looks very…. Familiar." Winston continued, pulling up another image next to Kingsley. The person on the image bared a _**very**_ striking resemblance to Kingsley, with black hair and amethyst colored eyes. "This is Lelouch Lamperouge, brother or Nunnally Lamperouge, both who live at Ashford Academy in Britannia."

"But that's…. how?" Rikoto couldn't even describe the shock he had in him. The only thing Lelouch needed was an eyepatch and then he was Julius, but if that was the case then….. Was it possible?

"Is it possible Lelouch is Julius?"

"I doubt it." Winston then pulled up another image, of a young blonde girl her eyes closed. "This is Nunnally Lamperouge, Lelouch's younger sister. Her current state is that she's crippled, and can no longer use her eyes due to a post dramatic result."

"Bloody hell." Tracer whispered, her usual cheerful tone now gone, replaced with a more serious one. "Do we know where Lelouch is, Winston?"

"We do know he was taken to the Britannia Royal Palace, and that's where it gets weirder." Winston made the images vanish, replacing them with a voice transmission. "We managed to snag a piece of radio from the inner cameras in the throne room. I think you should hear."

" _The former seventeenth heir to the Imperial Throne, Lelouch vi Britannia. It's been a long time, hasn't it, my errant son?"_ A voice, the Emperor's voice, spoke out towards a person.

" _HOW DARE YOU-!"_ A person, with a 17 year old voice by the sound of it, screamed back at him before grunting.

As they listen more, Winston skipped to close to the end. "Listen to this next part, it's probably the most disturbing part." Winston hit play.

" _I shall erase all your memories, of Zero, Geass, of Nunnally, all of it."_ The Emperor said, a hint of gratitude in his voice.

" _No! NO! YOU'RE DOING IT ALL OVER AGAIN!"_ Lelouch's voice screamed out in fear and pain as they heard what sounded like struggling. _"YOU'RE TAKING IT ALL AWAY FROM ME! FIRST MY MOTHER, AND NOW NUNALLY?!"_

" _Charles Zi Britannia implants in you, false memories of a false life!"_ Charles announced. _"I command you-!"_

" _STOP IT!"_ Lelouch's last plea for mercy was cut off as Charles shouted out, _"FORGET!"_

When that word left Charles mouth, Lelouch screamed at the top of his lungs in fear before going silent. When the transmission ended, Rikoto stumbled back in shock and fear. Tracer had tears running down her cheeks and her hands covering her mouth in fear. Even 76, who rarely showed his emotions, lowered his head down in sadness.

"W-Why? That… monster…" Rikoto could barely speak after what he heard. To know that the Emperor had just ruthlessly stolen someone's memories, their identity. It was… horrible, grotesque, disgusting. "W-What else did you find?"

"Well….. I found his heart rat had reached speeds of 150 beats per minute during his last scream. That's a very powerful heart, which usually is when a person would die." Winston explained. "Listen, if Julius if Lelouch, then the plan would be to rescue him? Right?"

"Yes! Yes, it would be!" Tracer immediately answered, not able to keep herself quiet anymore. She couldn't believe such a person would do such a horrible thing, especially to his own son from what she heard. Seventeenth prince to the throne, that's what that… monster said. "We have to rescue him! For all we know he could be killed after his work is done!"

"Even if we were to rescue him, we'd have to turn him in to the ERU." Rikoto retorted, standing back up. "We couldn't keep him even if we wanted to."

"Then we should at least help this person find his memories!" Tracer protested. "For god sakes Luv, did you not see his sister?! She's crippled, and for all we know could get killed by someone!"

"I Know! I know!" Rikoto snapped, trying to keep his posture and composure. He sat down on the floor. "But…. How do you find a person's memories if they've been erased? It's not possible…"

"Well… We have to figure out a way." Tracer said, walking towards Rikoto. "We have to…"

"Caesar's Palace." Rikoto whispered, looking up towards the table. "That's where he's staying."

"Caesar's Palace? In Russia?" 76 asked, before walking to the table. Activating a map he, enhanced it to St. Petersburg, Russia where the Palace of Caesar was located. The Palace was huge, with red and gold brick designs and jewelry colored ornaments on the walls and sides of it. "How long until we could get there? Or at least until we can get someone close by there?"

"Not long actually, my Special Ops man is already there quote-on-quote "guiding" Julius to Caesar's palace with Suzaku Kururugi, Julius's personal Knight of Round." Rikoto explained, pushing himself up walking toward 76 and Winston. "I'll have him keep a close eye on Julius, and I'll have my men engage the front lines with me commanding myself. But in order to do that I have to know, will you help me in this fight?"

"Yes, we will." 76 answered, before motioning to Tracer. "Tracer go with you to prep for the assault. Please tell me, you do have something with the firepower of their Knightmare's, correct?"

"Yes, I do." From the far distance, a loud boom was heard, as a powerful missile like vehicle raced towards them. As it slowed down it revealed itself to be a very large machine, with the height of a Knightmare.

In fact, it looked like one, only it had a more humanoid body design. It had completely white color design, with light navy blue colorings on its shoulders and knee armor, and golden blade like armor on its design as well.

It had a very large shield on its left arm, and a long sniper rifle right weapon in its left hand. It had two large energy beam like cannons on its back, and a helmet that had an obtuse shaped helm above its green eyes.

"This is my Knightmare mark 5, Gundam Delta Kai!" Rikoto announced, as the Delta Kai slowly hovered behind him. "This beauty is the completion of seven of the world's most powerful minds put together, in order to create a machine so powerful that is could battle the Britannia Lancelot and win."

"Bloody hell, Luv." Tracer mouth was agape at how much weaponry was placed onto it. "You put and Reinhart to shame."

"I try not to." Rikoto smiled, before opening the hatch door. Delta Kai moved forward, extending its shield out for Rikoto to stand on. Rikoto jumped onto the moving the shield, fixing his footing as to not fall off. Rikoto moved from the shield to the shoulder, then finally to the back where he could enter the Delta Kai.

Rikoto entered the Delta Kai's cockpit, which was a control station like the usual Knightmare controls. The eyes of Delta Kai flashed yellow, indicating Rikoto was now in control. "Alright, I can take you to Watchpoint Reviver, the command center at the front of the Britannia border line." Rikoto said, his sniper rifle spiraling on his forearm so it was now facing backwards.

"Climb on." Delta Kai's right hand opened up, waiting for Tracer. Tracer blinked onto Delta Kai's hand, clutching the Delta Kai's fingers as she did so. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall, Tracer."

"P-Please don't, I-I've been on flights but never one with no w-windows or d-doors." Tracer stuttered, looking down at the thousand feet drop if she fell. Then again though, she could just recall quickly as possible, or blink as she grew closer to the ground. "L-Let's just h-hurry, please?"

"Ha, alright we'll go." Delta Kai slowly turned its head back to Winston and 76 as its body turned away. "I'll call you when we arrive at Reviver."

"Right." 76 nodded, before turning to Winston, who was moving to the pilot seat. "Winston, take us back to Gibraltar."

"Roger!" Winston turned the carrier away from Delta Kai, before it rocketed back in the opposite direction.

"So, ready to go?" Rikoto asked, to which Tracer responded, "Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Good to know! Because I forgot to mention the journey to Reviver is 10 hours." Rikoto explained, readying the main engines.

"10 HOURS?! Bloody hell, mate!" Tracer exclaimed, shocked at how long it would take. "Great…"

"Well, that's for a normal plane. But for Delta Kai, the flight is 5 hours due to the diamonary-class engine cells on it." Rikoto responded, flipping a switch. Suddenly, the Delta Kai's body shifted and changed, its arms and weapons moving to different locations.

The shield launched forward, as the shoulder blades shifted, pointed back as its legs and the engines on its ankles altered. The shield was now pointing forward like the bow of a ship, and the larger plasma cannons aiming forward. The legs and feet shifted, now in the design of engine like nacelles.

"Delta Kai, Jumpship mode!" tracer watched in shock as the hands moved next to the control seat where Rikoto was. The hands shifted now covering tracer from the outside.

"Bloody hell, Luv! You're some miracle worker, you know that?" Tracer asked, watching in astonishment as how the Gundam had altered into a ship.

"Trust me, I know." Rikoto smiled, before shifting the controls. "Now, to Watchpoint Reviver!"

Rikoto gunned the controls, and suddenly the Delta Kai rocketed forward, faster than all aircraft before it. Tracer cried out in shock and surprise as the Delta Kai raced across Paris, towards the borderline of Britannia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Battle for Europia**

 _Caesar's Palace, Russia_

Suzaku and James watched as Julius walked towards into the throne room, in an arrogant like state, as if without a care in the world, completely aware of the Nobles of Russia who eyed or glared at him in anger. _Only Lelouch could enter another country and not be affected by it,_ Suzaku thought his grip tightening on the silver briefcase.

Even James, who barely had met Julius and Suzaku, now knew how badly Suzaku had to feel to deal with this man. _How can a man who barely came here already feel at home, and yet still be so arrogant?_ He thought silently. As he walked, he saw Julius and Suzaku stop a few feet from the Swords of Europia, the most powerful nobles in Russia. He'd better pray he lives tonight from the Swords of Europia.

As Julius stopped, Suzaku placed a hand to his heart and keeled down, a Britannian salute to a noble or higher command. "Your Grace," Suzaku greeted, remaining in a kneeling position. "I present to you, Military Advisor Julius Kingsley."

"Kneel, Sir Kingsley!" Micheal Augustus ordered, unable to believe how much disrespect one man could had to a hierarch in power. He watched in confusion though, as Julius's mouth slowly formed a smirk.

"I have been granted full authority from His Majesty!" Julius explained, snapping his fingers. Suzaku slowly stood up as James walked back to the nobles, watching Julius suspiciously. He didn't like that smirk Julius had, not one bit. "Here is the proof."

Suzaku didn't want to open the case, because he knew what was in it. He felt like he should kill Julius here and now, but he didn't have a choice. Opening the case, in a red pillow like design, sat a golden scepter with four points and a black handle.

"The Imperial Scepter! How could he require such a thing?" Sir Micheal asked himself in astonishment and shock, as to how a person could easily be given the power of an Emperor.

Julius grabbed the scepter slowly, before quickly flashing it towards them, its golden points glistening as he pointed it to them. "Henceforth, you shall take orders from me!" Julius exclaimed, a maniacal smirk on his face. "And you will obey them!"

Yes, from now on they shall take orders from me! Julius thought as the nobles stared at him in shock. _Yes, they shall know the power of Julius…. No, no I-I'm not that! I…I am…. Le…Lelouch…..or am I?_

As James, with irritation led the duo to another room, a darker and wider chamber, Julius quietly walked to the couch in the center. Next to the couch were two dimed lights, a chandelier that hung on the ceiling surrounded by other dimed down lightings, and a table with Julius's water set sitting on it.

As Julius sat down, and Suzaku and James quietly continued conversation, he drank the water in the small glass. As he did, though, Julius was unaware that he was giving Lelouch a chance to regain control. Yes, Yes! I remember! Julius, no Lelouch thought as he tried to remember. I am…Lelouch VI Britannia! I…. am Zero…Or am I? Yes, I am! I am the… brother of…. Think Lelouch, think! Remember!

Julius clutched his left eye in pain as he struggled to remember, as Suzaku and James spoke. "I saw you had a pocket watch with you, what is it?" Suzaku asked him.

"Oh? This?" James pulled out his pocket watch, revealing it was silver with an insignia. They symbol was a skull, with the facial design of anger, in a circle that was connected to bird like wings.

"My great-grandfather, Jerald Liveiele, gave it to me 7 years ago, before he left. He was working on a secret project in a secret facility stationed outside Berlin." James explained, opening the watch to show its clock. "I spent most of my first years out of college trying to figure it out, but received nothing from him or any of his colleagues."

"How odd." Suzaku was surprised honestly. He hadn't expected James to be the grandson of a German scientist, but also a scientist who worked on a secret project. "So, wait. If your great- grandfather was a German scientist, then doesn't that make you part German?" Suzaku asked him.

James shrugged. "Eh, yes and now. My father was a German reporter for Berlin, and my mother was an American T.V star who moved to Germany when she got a job there. At least three years later, they got married, and a year later I was born." James explained.

"Wow." Suzaku was surpassed by how much James knew about his ancestry. "I must say, I'm honestly impressed, Sir Liveiele. I didn't mean to come off rude when I asked about your family history."

"Oh, please it's no problem, and please no need for formalities. Just James is fine, Sir Kururugi." James responded, putting on a smile.

"Very well, James." Suzaku said, smiling back as well. As the two finished up, they both turned to hear Julius muttering under his breath.

"I have to…. I have to… re…member…." Lelouch quietly muttered, as Lelouch tried to remember who the girl in the wheelchair was _. Who is she? Is she my cousin? Or is she my… my sister? YES, yes she is my sister! She's…. her name is… is… I… I need water._ Lelouch struggled to think as he tried to remember her name. "Water…"

Suzaku's smile slowly faded as he turned to Julius, giving him a glare of irritation and anger. "Water….Water….Water…." Julius begged, reaching his hand out to Suzaku. "Suzaku…Bring me water!"

Lelouch reached out to Suzaku, but fell onto the floor as he did. As Lelouch kept trying to remember, Charles Geass came back twice as powerful, forcing Lelouch back into the deep parts of his mind. _NO! Geass! Charles… that…. That bastard…. His majesty-NO... No… I am… Lelouch…No I am…. Julius Kingsley… right?_

"Please, Suzaku… Just bring me water…." Lelouch whispered, before going unconscious. As he fell unconscious, Julius regained control once more. _These… headaches are getting worse. Damn._

Julius slowly pushed himself, unaware of the stares he got from Suzaku and James. _I guess Charles was right,_ Suzaku thought. _This is a fate worse than death. Then again, Lelouch deserves it. For everything he did to us. To Euphemia._

Suzaku slowly walked to him, extending his hand. Julius looked at it for a moment, before finally grabbing it. "Thank you, Kururugi." Julius thanked, making Suzaku blink in shock. Julius saw this. "What? Surprised I said thanks?"

"N-No, not at all my lord." In reality, Suzaku was. He hadn't expected Julius to take his hand or thank him. This might have been due to the headaches. Or maybe the water? Who knew?

Suddenly, a servant entered the room. "Sir Julius. The nobles are asking for you." The servant said, before bowing and leaving.

"Right. Well, let's not keep those fools waiting for us." Julius said, walking as if nothing had happened. "Hurry along, Kururugi. I don't have all day."

"Yes, milord." Suzaku said, before following. As he followed, Suzaku saw James walk over to the table picking up the spilled water cup and pot. "Are you coming, James?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I'll be there. Don't wait up for me, I know the way." James said, before pulling out a cloth and beginning to clean the table of spilled water.

"Right." Suzaku wanted to help for a moment, but he knew he had to follow Julius's orders. He walked out the chamber, and closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, James stood up straight and sighed. "I was hoping I could learn more about Suzaku for Rikoto, damn." He muttered, before pulling out an earpiece and putting it onto his ear. "Commander Ranhail, this is Special Ops commander Liveiele. Come in, Rikoto."

"This is Rikoto, I hear you James." A voice came out from the other side. James smiled, knowing that Rikoto was still alive. For the most part. "What have you got to report?"

"Well, aside that Suzaku and I talked about my ancestry, I found out something about Julius." James explained.

Rikoto's voice became more serious. "Go ahead." He ordered, with a man on the other side writing down what James would say.

"Julius is in procession of the Imperial Scepter, and now had full command over the Swords of Europia." James explained. "Also, Julius just left, the noble just asked for him to speak with them."

"Good God, man." Rikoto could be heard gasping on the other side. "Has Lord Shaing done anything about this? Made any announcements?"

"Not that I am aware of, no." James responded, before looking to the spilled water stain on the carpet. "Also, I think I found something regarding Julius's mental state."

"What did you find?"

"I discovered that when Julius drinks water, he acts differently. As if he's fighting something inside." James explained to Rikoto, picking up the water container. "The water seems to be clean, normal. No chemicals by the look or taste of it. This must be what they use to keep Julius in check."

"Jesus Christ, man. That's horrible." Rikoto whispered. "If that's true, then is Julius possible fighting some inner demon or something?"

"I heard Julius mutter a few words, barely audible. Words like 'Geass, bastard, and Lelouch VI.' Any ideas of what they mean?"

"Well, I don't know what this 'Geass' is, I'll have to search for it. But I do know the last two. Lelouch VI means Lelouch VI Britannia, an exiled prince that gave up his right to the throne after his mother died and his sister was crippled. As for bastard, I can only assume he means Charles ZI Britannia, the 99th Emperor of Britannia at the moment."

"Odd." James said, eyeing the doorway. "Do you think Julius knows Lelouch's whereabouts? We could use all the info we can get."

"Maybe, I have a hunch, a very insane one. But I think so, yes." Rikoto replied. "Keep an eye on Julius and Suzaku, and keep me posted. Command out."

"Roger, James out." James deactivated his earpiece, placing back into his pocket. He pulled out his watch, checking the time. "6:49. Well, damn."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Meanwhile, Julius and Suzaku had already reached the Visitor Parlor, where the remaining nobles were located. "So, Sir Kingsley. What is your plan for Britannia?" A noble asked him, to which he smirked.

"The conquest of Europia is merely child's play to me. The plain is already in motion. However, I found something troubling in recent battle reports. A European and American commanders have both been leading two strong forces against Britannia." Julius explained, lounging in the couch as Suzaku stood behind him.

Julius tapped on his golden scepter as he continued, showing the power he was given so Lord Shin Hyuiga Shaing could know. Know that he was obliged to answer his to Julius's power. "Tell me, Lord Shaing. I'm told you've known about details to the European commando squad, the Ghost of Hannibal."

Julius somewhat admired Lord Shaing after learning his background. An adopted Eleven that made his way into Euro-Britannia most powerful and influential elite group, and took it upon himself to fight on the battlefield and was familiar with the controls of a Knightmare.

It was like Julius's motto was unique, "If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?"

Those simple words made Julius's respect him. In addition, Lord Shaing seems to be the only one that was intelligent enough and desperate to defeat Europia, unlike the other nobles that only cared about living in luxury and putting in feeble amounts of effort in just trying to defend Britannia's territory against Europia.

The fools could barely make a plan without messing up something. Hence, making an ally of him would make most useful. Both of them together, alike in mind, would make a formidable team against the rest of the elites. "I encountered them in battle two months ago. Unfortunately, failed to deal with them."

"Failed to destroy them, Hm?" Raising the specter, to remind Lord Shaing he have no rights to argue with Lord Kingsley, the apple of His Majesty's eye.

Then you and Talon will assist me…" He smirked, the amethyst dangling from his eyepatch catching the light. Only one condition was left before his plans could take flight. "Lord Shaing."

Julius turned away, looking around the Operational Command Center. The Euro-Britannian's around him muttered under their breaths, angered by the fact he'd asked the Grand Duke to comer personally.

"Presenting, his majesty the Grand Duke!" A servant told all, making all the nobles in the room rise up from their seats. Julius, on the other hand, simply turned his chair as if it meant nothing to him.

He'll be dead by tomorrow, James thought, while Suzaku glared at Julius because of his disrespect.

Sitting down in the center empty chair, the older man asked, "Lord Kingsley, will you be as kind as to begin telling us the Ark Fleet Plan, more descriptively?"

Julius stood up, scepter in hand and simply placed his empty hand onto his hip. "It does not matter, we'll see the results shortly." He explained, a smirk on his face. "Unlike the world, I shall drag out the spineless members of that broken down organization, Overwatch first. Then I, unlike you gentleman will deal with the Ghost of Hannibal, and drag them onto the execution ground that is the battlefield!"

Most seemed to agreed, all but Grand Duke Gaudefroy, and James. "You low lowery lapdog!" He growled, much to most of the noble's fears.

"Please Lord Gaudefroy, restrain yourself!" One noble pleaded. By now, most of the nobles had now had a similar hatred for Julius, but sadly they had no choice and were forced to oblige and follow him.

Lord Shaing, though, smirked at Lord Kingsley's planning's. They were similar, it not they were, the ideals of a certain terrorist who was in Britannia's Area 11. Did he copy his tactics? Wondered Lord Shaing, who watch Julius suspiciously.

It was unbelievable at first, but Kingsley had more power than the Swords of Europia and European nobles combined, and were forced to help Kingsley, but luckily Lord Shaing agreed to help him.

Julius grinned maniacally. "First we shall deal with Overwatch, then Akito Hyuga and his little group." He explained, pointing his Imperial Scepter towards the curtain-covered screen behind him. "Now, gentleman! Enjoy the show!"

As is on cue, the red curtains opened.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Watchpoint Reviver**

As James prepared for Julius's meeting, Watchpoint Reviver stood on guard. The once calm base was now in a state of emergency, as thousands of soldiers and Knightmare's were being brought back into medical or engineering. As this happened, Rikoto and Tracer stood in the main control center, a large tower that connected to the wall that split of Britannia from Europia.

Rikoto wore his usual robe, but didn't have his staff or his mask on. Tracer, like Rikoto, didn't have her goggles on and had them hanging on her neck, revealing her brown eyes.

On the other side, were hundreds of Knightmare's, bearing the Britannia flag as Viceroy Command vehicles positioned themselves. "So, what will we do now, Luv?" Tracer asked Rikoto, who had been speaking with James now to long ago.

"Now? We hold the line. Reviver is the last battalion group and forward operating base left." Rikoto said, moving towards a command console. Tying in several keys, a map displayed showing the Britannian border wall, and several X's in specific places. "Those X's you see? All bases captures or destroyed by the Britannian's. Shockingly enough though, most of them retreated to their border."

"Do you think their preparing for something?" Tracer asked him, to which he replied, "I don't know, and I think that's what worries me the most."

Rikoto walked towards the elevator, and the doors opened. As they entered, and the elevator descended, Tracer couldn't help but fell something was… off. The Britannia forces had destroyed most of the bases, but not Reviver. Like they were waiting for someone, or something. Either one was bad news.

And Lelouch? She'd never truly felt more pain than ever until she heard his screams for mercy. She didn't admit it, but Lelouch reminded her of when she was in her first days with Chronal Disorientation.

She remembered how lonely, how depressed she was when it happened. And to know there was another person like that, trapped in their own mind, unable to contact the external world? It was cruelty, not war or grotesque. Just cruel, cruelty placed on him by a man called his "Father."

Is sickened Tracer to think such a person could exist like that, aside from Talon or Reaper. Then again, that was war could do to people sometimes. "Lena, I… wanted to thank you for coming with me to Reviver." Rikoto said, looking to the side as he did. "I hope that you can help us in this dire time."

"You know I will, Luv." Lena responded, fixing her goggles onto her face. She smiled, finally after last nights… transmission. "I'll be right there."

"Good to know." The elevator opened, revealing they were in a very large room, where Knightmare's and other vehicles were being built or were being brought out of storage. "So, from what we've discovered, Britannia doesn't know that we have these Knightmare's or vehicles. So now, we're going to show them to Britannia, and use them in this fight."

"Right." Tracer nodded, walking casually next to Rikoto as to not disrupt anything. As she did, they came across a large machine, though it was covered by a white cloth. But by the looks of it, it was at tall as Delta Kai. "What's this, Luv?"

"I'm… not sure honestly." Rikoto grabbed the cloth, before pulling it down. Pulling off the cloth revealed a red Gundam, with a body similar to Delta Kai's.

It had a full white body, with a red color scheme to it. And a large rifle in its right hand. On either side of back two grips for what were believed to be swords. On its back was four red missile like projectors that pointed in all four directions. There was also a red head, which was covered by two jaw like shield covers and had only one eye.

In its left hand, attached to the forearm, was a shield with a red outlining.

Its head was like Delta Kai's, only is had blue eyes and had several smaller engines on its legs, and back. "Whoa." Both of them were taken by shock at the sheer firepower this machine was built with. On the foot was small writing. Rikoto read it aloud, "CB-0000g/c Gundam Reborn."

"Bloody hell, mate." Tracer whispered, before her eyes started gleaming with excitement. "Can I pilot it?! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE?!"

"What? No!" Rikoto was shocked at how Tracer wanted to pilot a machine she'd barely found a few minutes ago. "It takes a large amount of training in order to pilot a Gundam, let alone a Knightmare Frame."

"Please? I promise I can do it! Please?" Tracer begged, hoping he'd say yes. Though she hadn't had training with a Gundam or a Knightmare, she did know how to pilot vehicles. How bad could it be?

Rikoto sighed. "Alright, fine." He accepted, making Tracer squeal in joy and excitement. "Calm yourself, Tracer! We still have to figure out how it works!"

"Oh," Tracer said, blinking as she realized he was right. "Your right. Let's figure it out."

Before they could though, a loud alarm blared in the hanger. Men now rushed to their areas and Knightmare's, if not then their vehicles or the armory. A military troop passed the duo. "Hey, lieutenant. The hell's going on?" Rikoto asked him, stopping the troop.

"We just got a call from command, they want us to engage the Britannian's now!" The trooper said, before rushing to his Knightmare.

"Shit! Why of all time?" Rikoto growled in frustration. He quickly ran across the hanger, where Delta Kai sat in a kneeling position. "You know it's odd that I didn't see that Gundam from where my Delta Kai was positioned."

"I'm coming with you!" Tracer exclaimed, blinking onto the Gundam 0. After a moment, she found a small lever. "Hey! I think I found the cockpit hatch!"

"Well, hurry up, then!" Rikoto called out, as Delta Kai moved to the hanger doors. "I'll be outside, dealing with the neighbors!"

Pulling it out, Tracer gasped when she was the controls were the same as pilot seat, not a single bit of dust in sight. If was as if they got it yesterday. "Bloody hell, mate! Well, let's see what you can do!"

Positioning herself, Tracer flicked several switches, activating the lighting inside and controls. "GUNDAM REBORN, NOW ACTIVE." A robotic voice said, as the screen switched to a camera outside. "MAIN CONTROLS ACTIVE."

Tracer pushed the controls slowly, and suddenly the Gundam Reborn took a step forward, its head turning left and right slowly. "Whoa! Bloody hell, Luv!" Tracer gasped at the Gundam, her Gundam, or Knightmare, or whatever it was called. "Well, let's see what you can do!"

With that, Gundam Reborn moved out the hanger, outside where things were going down. Knightmare's raced around shooting men and machine alike, Aerial jets and bombers fired missiles and bullets at the Watchpoint's defenses. Reviver launched several hundred Knightmare's, but that didn't mean the men knew how to pilot then though. Turrets shot down jets and Knightmare's, as Britannia moved ever closer into the wall.

"My god, mate. This is worse than the Omnic Crisis." Tracer mouthed out, before a Knightmare, a Gluocose, charged at her. The Knightmare sent a barrage of bullets, but Tracer gunned the controls and sent Gundam Reborn into it. "Get off my Gundam, you cockroach!"

Gundam Reborn fired a shark harken from its forearm, grappling onto the Glucose's head. The Shark harken ripped off the head, sending the machine into an explosion. "Well, that was… a thing." Tracer said, astonished at how she could so easily control the Gundam. "Well, better find Rikoto."

Meanwhile, Delta Kai was stuck in the heat of battle, with several Knightmare's trying to lock onto to him. Delta fired it to a Knightmare, damaging it before grappling onto it with a Shark harken. It then swung the Knightmare frame, making the pilot scream in terror, as the Knightmare was sent crashing into several more.

"Aerial jets incoming." The computer warned, as the sound of jet engines could be heard. "Advice using Array beams."

"Agreed." Rikoto whispered to himself, positioning the Delta Kai in the air. The large plasma cannons realigned themselves, now pointing towards the incoming jets. "Delta Array Beam, FIRE!" Rikoto screamed, pulling the trigger.

The plasma beams fired a barrage of energy beams, decimating the jets and other flying Knightmare's. Sadly though, more quickly took their place. "Dammit, they just keep coming!" Delta Kai rushed through the Knightmare's, using its shield to slice them apart. "Tracer, where the hell are you?!"

"Right behind you, luv!" Delta Kai looked back to see Gundam Reborn hovering behind it, firing down at the land Knightmare's and the Viceroy vehicles. "Check it out, Rikoto Luv! It flies, isn't that great!"

Rikoto smiled. "Yes, yes it is." He said, before turning back to the Britannian forces.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Caesar's Palace**

As the battle progressed, Julius Kingsley as well as several other nobles and the Swords of Europia, watched as their Britannian forces retreated further back into their terrain.

"What is going on here?" Julius asked, frustrated as to why the commanders hadn't bothered to report their progress. He placed his elbow to the chairs arm, and ran a hand through his hair. "They told me they had it under control! Lies!"

"With respect sir, you should think more about your soldiers' lives than winning this fight." Duke Gaudefroy advised Julius, who rolled his eye in annoyance. "Every man you loss will determine if you can control Europia."

"Oh please, don't make me laugh." He growled back, fixing himself in his seat. A smirk formed on his face. "A few billions lives is the cost you have to pay for the benefit of the world."

"So you're saying you'd let all those men die?!" James asked in shock, somewhat loudly. Micheal turned and glared at him.

"James! You are in no position to speak that way to-" Micheal was cut off by Julius, whose chair turned once more to face James. He had that look in his eye like he could do anything, control anyone.

"To answer your question, yes I would you simpleton." Julius said, receiving glares from Suzaku and the other nobles. He stood up, and walked to James until he was a few inches away from his face. "After all, you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

"Funny, coming from a man that takes everything like a joke." James retorted, crossing his arms. Julius gave a look that just said 'go on, continue.' "You think nothing can hold you down, think you can just go and do whatever the hell it is you're sent here for. Well, reality check, you can't. You aren't God."

"I don't have to be God to command an entire army, or take control of the world's most powerful weapon." Julius retorted, before turning back. He stopped after taking a foot, before quickly turning around and abruptly slapping James across the face. "Speak out of line again, you stupid European. Just see what I can do."

James made no motion to check his injury, nor any retort to Julius. The nobles of Europia glared at Julius, enraged that he'd done that in front of them all.

"Duke Velaines, order all forces to advance forward!" Julius ordered, turning to the Duke as if his action had not effect on the other nobles.

"Advance?!" Duke Velaines was shocked that this man was willing to kill innocent for more land. "If we do, more innocent civilians will be caught in the crossfire!"

"One cannot achieve victory if he is concerned about pathetic civilians." Julius growled, his face showing his irritated and annoyed expression. "His Majesty is only concerned about victory! You do not take his orders to the heart. No, you harbor rebellious intent."

Julius placed a hand onto his hip, and with a sinister smile, pointed his scepter to Duke Velaines. "I hereby place you under arrest for treason and rebellion against His Majesty!" he announced, portraying his possession of power.

"You planned this…" Micheal whispered, anger boiling deep down in him. "You monster…"

"Damn you!" Lord Gaudefroy growled and now enraged by Julius's action, advanced to the man, taking him by the collar. "You low leveled lapdog! How dare you treat our people and His Highness in this manner-!"

Julius simply watched as Suzaku preformed a flying kick, his foot making contact with Lord Gaudefroy's face. As he fell, James quickly ran to help the Grand Duke. "Be advised, that defying Lord Kingsley is tantamount to treason!" Suzaku warned, receiving glares from Gaudefroy and James.

He hated it, having to protect this pretender with violence against the poor people. Especially James, Julius had not right to do that to him!

"It is like I said, you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." Julius said, sitting back down and pressing a button on the arm of the chair. "Julius to Gallia Grande, come in Grande."

"This is Commander Renato, of the Britannia Gallia Grande." A mechanical voice spoke, from the screen. "What is your request, my Liege?"

"You are to fire another FLEJIA near London, England. Use the main ocean coast to travel there, then launch it. I want to send another message to Overwatch."

"Yes, My Lord." The transmission ended, and the nobles gasped or stared at him in shock and horror. "Now, witness the full power of the FLEJIA weapon!"

* * *

 **At Watchpoint Reviver**

As Julius ordered the bombing, Rikoto and Tracer were able to help push back the Britannian forces. "We have them on the run! Now all we have to do is finish them off!" Rikoto ordered, his Delta Kai raising its shield.

His men cheered in victory as they charged once more destroying the Knightmare Frames and Aerial vessels. As they did, the Viceroy Command Tank attempted to retreat but could not. "Take out the Tank's wheels and turrets! I want that Commander alive!" Rikoto ordered, as he used the Delta Array Beams on the retreating Knightmare's.

As the Knightmare's quickly dealt with the turrets on the Tanks front arms, when quickly dispersed the wheels of the Tank. Smoke now left the front wheels as Gundam 0 quickly rushed to the back of the Tank. Tracer simply smiled. "Now, where do you think you're going, Luv?" She asked no one, as she unleashed a barrage of bullets onto the back wheels.

Delta Kai landed next to the second floor of the purple vehicle, jumping onto the top, he rushed to the front of the machine. Readying his double-bladed glaive, and cut an opening for him. Jumping down, he pointed his glaive toward the person on the command seat. "Commander, you are under arrest for…" Rikoto stopped, and his eyes widened when he was the seat was empty.

Turning around, he saw small table with a chess set on it. The pieces were positioned so it was checkmate for white dead center of the set, making Black the winner.

 _"What have we got here?"_ A voice asked, emanating from the glass. The glass blinked to life, revealing it was a T.V. On the screen was Julius Kingsley, his purple eye glistening in the light. " _The infamous Lumen Sage, Rikoto Ranhail. It's an honor to meet one such as yourself."_

"Julius Kingsley. Your actions speaks more than your _words,_ coward." Rikoto growled back, walking to the chess set. "What is the meaning of this? Have you abandoned you post as commander?"

Julius laughed, shaking his head. "No, _there was no commander. A simple distraction in order to keep you busy."_ He explained.

"Distraction?" Rikoto was confused. "For what, your opera showing?"

Julius shook his head. _"No, I have simply stayed back and enjoyed the show you've given me."_ He explained, a maniacal smirk on his face.

Rikoto was shocked. "Show? People are dying because of you, and think it's a show?!" He snapped, his grip tightening. "Why? Why do you do this to us?!"

 _"For the sake of Britannia, and for its future!"_ Julius exclaimed, rising from his seat and extending his arms out. _"I am the greatest commander above all Britannia command, and the only one who could design such an assault!"_

 _"You sought to revive Overwatch, a group of misfits the world cast out to finish its job at controlling the power."_ As he continued, a dark silver chess piece came up next on the left center of the chest plate, with the symbol of Overwatch on it. _"Since you got a group to help you, it only seems fair for us to do the same!"_

On the right side, came a white chess piece with the symbol of a Talon bird on it. "Talon can be really quick when it comes to world domination. Did you know that?" Julius asked, As Rikoto stared at him in horror.

"You… No… You bastard." Rikoto finally said, his fist turning slowly white. He couldn't believe this man, even if he was some exiled prince. This, this was insane, even for someone of that much power. "You hire child murderers, country destroyers, and killers, and for what? For more land?!"

 _"Yes, of course. After all,"_ The screen flickered to London, England where a large aircraft hovered above. _"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."_

Rikoto when pale white when he saw the aircraft release a cylinder like bomb down. His eyes followed the bomb as it grew closer to the ground, before London was engulfed in a purple sphere of powerful energy. Rikoto stumbled back, his glaive clanking to the floor as he fell on his back. "You killed them…. All of them…" he whispered, his eyes watering, as he looked back to Julius face. "You murderer…. You…. You….."

Finally, in a powerful voice Rikoto screamed at the top of him lungs, "YOU MURDERER!"

Julius simply smiled. _"All is fair in warfare."_ He said, sitting back. _"Oh, and tell Tracer I send my regards."_

With that the screen flashed black, just as Gundam Reborn ripped off the roof of the Command Tank. "Rikoto?! Are you okay? I heard shouting!" tracer called out, as Rikoto fell unconscious. "RIKOTO!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Caesar's Palace**

As Tracer retreated with the unconscious Rikoto, Julius simply smiled. _He fell for it_ , he thought his eye full of insanity. He laughed, a maniacal laugh. "Yes, Yes I can do it! I can defeat Overwatch! AND THIS TIME FOR GOOD!" He laughed insanely, unaware of the horrified looks of the nobles, James, and Suzaku.

Julius's head snapped to them. "Oh don't worry. London isn't really destroyed. I had the order resented, or cancelled, minutes ago!" he laughed more, his eye full of lust. Lust for power. "It was a simple video I had made, and it looked like my plan worked! Now Overwatch will HAVE to come out with Talon in the game, and the loss of their precious Lumen Sage!"

As Julius laughed he, like Suzaku, failed to notice James when he ran up and punched him across his face. "LORD KINGSLEY!" Several nobles and Suzaku cried out as Julius fell to the floor in pain.

Suzaku quickly acted, grabbing James by the arms, as other nobles restrained him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU COULD'VE KILLED THEM ALL!" James screamed at him, trying to escape Suzaku's grip. "YOU FUCKING LUNATIC!"

"James, stop!" Suzaku ordered him, trying to pull him away from Julius. "It's not worth it!"

"HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH THIS, SUZAKU?! HOW CAN YOU LIVE KNOWING HE COULD HAVE KILLED SEVERAL THOUSAND PEOPLE?" James screamed at him, trying to escape Suzaku's powerful grip. "WHY DO YOU KEEP DEFENDING HIM?!"

"Because I have to!" Suzaku yelled back, making James go silent. He already saw the Special Zone massacre, he couldn't go through that again. He already lost Euphemia as a lover, and Lelouch as a friend, he couldn't loss anyone anymore. "I have to…"

James fell to the floor, glaring at Julius as he stared at James. He pointed his finger to James. "You think I would really destroy an entire city of people?" he asked him, his voice somewhat quiet as stared at James. "Do you?"

"From everything I've seen, it wouldn't surprise me anymore." James growled, before standing up and leaving the Center.

"I must say, Lord Kingsley I am impressed. Not only did you cripple the Lumen Sage, and anger Lord Gaudefroy, but also managed to make my nephew believe London was truly destroyed." Lord Shaing said, clapping his hand. Julius like the others was shocked, at how Lord Shaing had took the threat, and because of how James was his nephew. "Please, join me in a game of chess later on, My Liege. I wish to test you skills thoroughly."

"Very well then, I accept." Julius said, before placing a hand on his now red cheek. "First though, I'll have to make sure that brat didn't injury me too seriously."

Shaing nodded, and extended his hand towards the door. "Of course." He said, before making his leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Just so everyone reading knows, the character James Levyle is German, but is not a real person. I would also like to add that his grandfather worked in a fictional facility i made up. Anyways, please enjoy the show!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Russia falls**

 **Overwatch base, Watchpoint Gibraltar**

After the successful pushing back of the Britannian forces, Tracer had quickly brought back Rikoto to Watchpoint Gibraltar. After arriving, Tracer finally found out why Rikoto was unconscious.

Julius had announced worldwide that he'd destroyed London, which nearly killed Tracer, but to her relief she discovered the bomb was a dud and had no nuclear power in it. Though it did destroy an empty building, the bomb did not go off.

"What's your report, Doctor?" 76 asked Mercy, who had a look of anguish.

"His heart rate reached the same levels like Lelouch's when he lost his memories, but luckily, he is still alive and breathing." Turning, Angela looked towards Rikoto who laid asleep on a medical bed. "I hope he wakes up. It would kill every one of us to see someone so young die at such an early age."

76 nodded grievingly, before walking towards Rikoto. Looking to the table next to him, he was four chess pieces all kings. The first two were the original Black and White, while the others were almost flat with the symbols of Overwatch and Talon on either one.

"It's hard to believe Julius asked for Talon to join their cause." 76 growled, holding the Overwatch piece. "Then threaten that he'd destroyed a city. I can only imagine the pain Rikoto felt thinking London had fallen."

"We can only hope for the best." Angela said, putting a reassuring smile on as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, a ringing sound came from Rikoto's pocket. Reaching into it, 76 pulled out an earpiece. Connecting it to his earpiece, 76 activated the call. "This is Soldier 76 of Overwatch. Identify yourself." He ordered.

"My name is James Liveiele, in the Special Ops Commander watching Julius Kingsley in Russia. Where is Rikoto?" The man, James asked, not caring who 76 was or what his intentions were.

"Commander Rikoto at the moment is unconscious due to the… threat Julius made." 76 explained, making James growl in frustration.

"Dammit! Fuck!" He cursed, trying to keep calm. After he'd left Julius to tend to his injury he made, James went to his apartment, not far from Caesar's Palace. "When will he be able to speak with me?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" 76 questioned.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" James snapped, making 76 somewhat twitch in anger.

"Actually, you do! Considering I am Commander of Overwatch and Rikoto's unit until he wakes up!" 76 retorted, his anger coming off in his voice.

"Fine! If you must know, I want to capture Julius, or Lelouch or WHATEVER HIS NAME IS!" James growled in anger. "I want to interrogate him, and I want to make him understand pain!"

"Whoa! Calm yourself, kid! You can't just ask for a team!" 76 said, trying to stay on the side of defender. As much as he wanted Julius capture like the next guy, they couldn't just ask for him. The Palace was guarded, mostly by the Order of Micheal, Lord Shaing's Knightmare bodyguards. "We don't have the firepower to attack the Palace!"

"Who gives a shit about firepower?! We need to take him NOW!" James screamed back in anger, as he gritted his teeth. "Talon is going to show up tomorrow and the Advisor plans on returning to Britannia! If you want the Military Advisor, NOW IS THE TIME!"

"Okay! OKAY! Calm down, son!" 76 tried to calm him down, as quickly as he could. "So Kingsley is returning to Britannia tomorrow? Well, what about Europia, Don't they still need to conquer it?"

James breathed in and out, finally breathing slowly. "Yes do, but they want to leave Julius with the Gallia Grande, the giant air battleship, to keep check of Europia."

"Dear God, their just as insane as we thought." 76 said in shock, horrified of the idea of a large air battleship destroying cities, countries, military outposts. There would be no one that could stop Britannia. "Even if we take Julius Kingsley, we still have to deal with that battleship!"

"First we get Kingsley, then we'll deal with the Grande!" John explained, fixing his servant suit. "We'll meet outside my apartment, alright? Bring the Delta Kai, and your most powerful and fastest people."

"Understood." 76 agreed, before deactivating the call. He turned to Angelica. "Angelica, get prepared, we're leaving to retrieve the Military Advisor."

"W-We are?!" She asked in shock, surprised by this change in heart. One moment he wants to command on the side lines, and now he wants to go head first into battle?! Just what runs through his mind, sometimes? Mercy thought to herself, quickly grabbing her medical staff.

"Yes, we are. And we're not going alone." 76 said, before leaving the room. Entering Winston's laboratory, 76 looked up towards Winston who was typing on his computer. "Winston! Get Tracer and get prepared for battle!" 76 called out, making the gorilla look at him in shock.

"What? Going into battle?! What's with the change of heart?" He asked, grabbing his plasma cannon.

"Let's just say if we don't do something, Europia will truly fall!" 76 exclaimed, before readying his auto rifle. "So hurry up and get Tracer!"

"Oh, uh right!" Winston quickly rushed out the room as Soldier 76 walked into the game lounge. Sitting on a couch was , playing on a holo game-pad, with Genji and Zenyatta speaking with each other. "Genji! Get ready, we're going to Caesar's Palace!" 76 ordered, making Zenyatta and Genji look up to him.

"Battle, during a time like this, sir?" Genji asked, confusion traveling through his synthesized robotic voice.

"Yes, and we'll need your ninja like reflexes to enter the Palace grounds." 76 explained.

snickered. "Yeah, like that'll work." She said, paying no mind to 76's irritation.

"Well, what if I said you could pilot a robot?" he asked her, making glance at him.

"I already do, sir." She said, unpausing her game. As she played more, 76 finally grew tired and grabbed her game, holding it in the air. "Hey, give that back!"

"I will if you let me finish." 76 said, holding it higher as she tried to jump up to get it. Sadly, though was a great video game player and MEKA pilot, she was shorter than mostly everyone. "I'll let you pilot a robot when you help us."

"I already pilot MEKA, what would I need another robot for?!" She cried out, trying to cling onto his arm.

"What is I fold you this robot was as tall as a Knightmare." When she heard that, stopped. "A robot that had a lot of guns."

Slowly, stopped, narrowing her eyes. "I'm listening." She said, sitting back down on the couch.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Caesar's Palace**

Meanwhile, as Overwatch prepared, Julius and Suzaku had already prepared to leave. Julius planned to leave for the movie theatre, outside the Palace of course. A very old and famous one, which was where very famous plays and movies were played.

"Are you ready, Lord Kingsley?" Suzaku asked Julius, whose injury had healed finally. They'd been outside waiting for James to drive them to the theatre.

"I'm irritated, by the fact we must wait for that brat to drive us here." Julius growled, his eye glistening under the lighting. "Why must we wait for him? Can we not take the Lancelot Albion?"

"The Lancelot Albion is only used to military and quick attacks, My Liege. Not for transportation, sire." Suzaku explained, fixing his tuxedo.

"Damn it. This is what I get for having an Eleven as a bodyguard." Julius whispered in annoyance, before looking up to see a black limo stop in front of them. "Well, it's about time."

The limo stopped, ant the driver window rolled down revealing James at the steering wheel. "Sorry I took so long, Sir Kururugi." James apologized, before turning to Julius. "And I also apologize for stepping out of place, My Lord. I had learned my place, and will not step out of line anymore."

Julius smiled, a very surprised and satisfied smile. "Good to know, servant boy," Julius said, as Suzaku opened the back door for him. Julius sat inside, and Suzaku sat in the passenger side next to James. "To the theatre, young Liveiele."

"Yes, My Lord." James acknowledged, shifting the car's gear and driving out the parking lot. He turned to Suzaku for a moment. "Suzaku, I'd like to say I'm sorry for my childish behavior. I only did it because of my parents."

"Your parents?" Suzaku asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do they live in London?"

"Yes, they do." James responded, before looking back to the road. "My parents moved there one day, and started receiving threats for being from Germany. When they did, and I got out of college, I started trying to help, but I couldn't. My parents almost got into a car crash that was purposely rigged. My dad was pushed down the stairs of their apartment and broke his leg. And my mother? She was crippled and lost voice due to being in a crash and a cut on her neck. And what did all this do for people? It made them happy, made them laugh. All that pain and suffering for some fucking fun."

"Jesus Christ." Suzaku felt horrible for this man. His parents had gone through so much, and for what? Radical people? Racism? No, it was fun. This showed how horrible the world was, how a people would kill another over ones race or beliefs. It was grotesque."James, I am so sorry for what you've gone through. I didn't know…"

James sighed. "It's alright, now you know why I blew a fuse." James said, slowly stopping the car down. "A normal person would have known not to do that, but a military person or someone in royalty wouldn't know. It's just commands and orders."

"Oh, we've arrived." Suzaku said, looking out to see they'd arrived at the theatre. As they parked, James went to get Julius from the back seat. As Julius stepped out, he was greeted by several camera and the sound of cheering.

Listening carefully, Julius heard his name! Being screamed by the people of St. Petersburg, "Julius! Julius! Julius! Julius! Julius!"

Julius Kingsley, a person who was insane than all, now felt true emotions as people screamed his name. "W-What is all of this?" he asked his servants.

James shrugged. "Well, when you hear that a Military Advisor of the world's most powerful empire is in town and going to your theatre, you kind of feel like it's a big deal." James explained, watching as cameramen took pictures and asked for questions. "Just smile and wave, My Liege. Isn't this what you wanted?"

Yes, yes it is! I wanted to be viewed as a hero, a champion of Britannia! Julius thought, as he waved and smiled, the cheering growing louder as he entered the theatre. "Which movie room is ours, sir?" Suzaku asked the movie manager, who gave a warming smile.

"Oh! Your movie is this may, Sir Kururugi." The manager said, leading them towards the inner doorway. As they made their way to the movie room, the manager opened the door, opening it to reveal a large throne near the back center. Surrounded by two smaller seats on either side, for both companions, the room was full of chairs filled with people.

"By the way, sir. Who paid for our tickets?" James asked, to which the manager simply smiled.

"Well, an older man, very old, came in earlier saying he paid for three people that were staying in Caesar's Palace." The manager explained, giving James and the others their separate tickets. "I believe his name was… Liveiele, Jerald Liveiele."

James smiled faded into a look of shock, as he and Suzaku looked to one another in shock. Julius looked confused, as to what they were so surprised about. "What are you fools so surprised about?" Julius finally asked in irritation.

"Um, My Lord, my great-grandfather paid for our tickets to the movie and I haven't seen him for almost 7 years." James explained, making Julius raise an eyebrow.

"So, what? Your old-old man showed himself out after long last." Julius said, making an open armed gesture. "Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon. Let's meet this man."

Julius himself, a man who cared more about his pride and self-satisfaction for himself and Britannia, opened the door himself for James, who took a step back in stop. "Well? Go on, grandchildren first." He joked, making a gesture to enter.

"Very well, my lord." James said, entering the door with Suzaku, as Julius entered shockingly enough, last. As they entered, they saw the movie was The Wizard of Oz, and there were already a few people inside watching it. It was at the part where Dorothy and Toto were barely opening in the World of Oz.

As James sat down on the left, and Suzaku on the right, Julius sat in the center, a smirk on his face as he watched the movie play.

As James watched he saw an older man was sitting next to him, wearing a coat and glasses. "Did you give us our tickets?" James whispered silently to the man. To his shock and surprise, the man nodded quietly. "Are you… Are-Are you… Are you me great-grandfather?"

"Yes, I…" The older man said, before quietly stopping himself from speaking.

Please, continue grandfather." James said, placing a hand on his hand. Jerald looked back to him, a look of sadness and regret in his eyes.

"I was one of seven scientist, chosen to serve in a secret facility outside of Berlin, before the start of the First World War," He explained, closing his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek. "It was known only as _Einheit Elf_ , "Unit 11." We agreed never to discuss what went on behind those closed door. The things we agreed to do…. Terrible things."

Jerald looked away, before back to his great-grandson. "I shouldn't have come to Russia. I've endangered you all." He said, standing up and making his leave. As he did, he dropped what looked like a folded up blueprint, which James quickly grabbed as he followed his great-grandfather.

"Great-Grandpa, you said there was seven of you. What happened to the others?" James asked, somewhat hoping it wasn't as he feared.

"They've been either killed or captured by… him." He said, before giving James a sad smile. "Don't you see though? There's only one left."

"W-Who? Please tell me." James asked, unaware of Julius and Suzaku's stares of wonder.

"M-Me," Jerald's voice cracked in fear as he held his briefcase tighter. "He's coming for me!"

Suddenly, a nuclear warning alarm blared outside the theatre, causing people to quickly run out. As Jerald tried to leave, James held his arm trying to get more answers. "Who? Who's coming?!" James cried out fear.

Jerald gasped in fear, and his face went pale white. "Totenkopf." He said, finally getting out of James grip. "It's Totenkopf!"

With that said, Jerald, like the others ran out as fast as he could, trying to escape. As Jerald watched him left, Julius and Suzaku caught up to him. "Liveiele, what the hell's happening?!" Julius asked in irritation.

"I-I don't…." James couldn't speak as he opened the blueprint, revealing it to be a white outlining of a robot, with schematics that read it was 20 meters high. James looked back up, before turning back to the Military Advisor and the knight of Round. "We have to retreat to the Palace. NOW!"

As they finally made it outside, the trio found thousands of citizens watched the sky. "Look! There!" A voice shouted, pointing up towards what looked like a flock of birds. Narrowing his eyes, James saw they were birds, but machines instead. The same machine he'd seen in the blueprint.

As they flew overhead, people screamed and ran away in terror from the flying metal machines. **"ALL CITIZENS ATTENTION! RUSSIA IS NOW BEING EVACUATED! ALL CITIZENS ARE TO HEAD TOWARDS THE ST. PETERSBURG TRAIN STATION, OR THE EASTERN BRIDGE WAY TO THE WESTERN BORDER LINE!"** A militaristic voice ordered civilians, as police, firefighters, and military troops readied themselves. **"ALL MILITARY AND POLICE MEN ARE ORDERED TO RETURN TO THEIR CONVOY AND COMMAND UNITS! THIS IS URGENT!"**

As James readied their car, Julius and Suzaku entered quickly as he took off as fast as he could. As they did, they saw Police Knightmare Frames, was well as military BTR's and Tanks rolling through streets. "What the hell is this? World War 3?!" James asked in worry.

Looking back up, he saw the machines were flying in triangle formations, bombing formations. There were hundreds of triangle formations in the sky, some descending while most stayed airborne.

As he drove onto the main road, his earpiece sounded off. "Go ahead, Sir Micheal." James acknowledged, speaking to Micheal as the others watched outside nervously. "I understand. Yes. Yes, sir. Okay. Yes, sir. I will take them immediately. Yes, sir. Out."

Julius looked back to James. "Who was that?" He asked James, tightening his eyepatch's straps. "Please tell it was someone important."

"It was Micheal Augustus. He said that Talon has already arrived and commander's Reaper and Widowmaker have already arrived. Also, they've asked us to meet them at the Palace's command ops room." James explained, making a turn as they entered the Palace's underground parking lot.

"Reaper and Widowmaker? What… odd names." Julius thought aloud, before they exited the car into Caesar's Palace. "So where are they?"

"In the theatre, Lord Shaing personally asked for them to come in." James explained, as troops moved aside allowing them to enter the Palace.

As they did, they finally made it to the theatre, as the nobles and commander of Talon spoke in urgent conversations. At the far front of them, Julius saw two militaristic characters, one a man and a woman. The man wore a black tailcoat with bullets rips, with a vest that had red grenades on its arms. He also had white armor boots and had two large shotgun like pistol hybrids on either side of his waist.

He also wore a white mask that resembled that of a skull, and sharp finger like armor on his hands.

The other was a woman, with oddly purple skin and long purple hair that reached her knees. She wore a skintight dark purple jumpsuit, with black armor plating's on her ankles, and a robotic helmet that reminded Julius of spider eyes. She also had the symbol of a W on her stomach, which was barely noticeable. She also had a sniper rifle on her back as well.

"So, this is the man of the hour?" The man chuckled in a dark, evil voice before extending his hand to Julius. "I am Reaper, commander of the Talon Europian front."

"Julius Kingsley, a pleasure." Julius said, shaking Reaper's hand with a powerful grip. Reaper then gestured to the woman. "This is Widowmaker, Talon's greatest assassin."

The woman, next to Reaper took Julius's hand after Reaper. "A pleasure to meet you, Cherie." Widowmaker said, in a French voice.

"Nice to meet you, Madam Widowmaker." Julius greeted, before turning to the large screen. The screen showed camera view of streets, as ginormous machine marched through the city. Machines twice the size of the common Knightmare, with thin arms and no weapons whatsoever.

"Look! Look at the symbol on its chest!" James cried out, causing a technician to zoom the camera onto one machines chest. The symbol was the same one on James's pocket watch, which must have meant it was of the same unit or group. "They must be from Unit 11!"

"Damn, as I feared." Julius muttered under his breath before turning to Suzaku. "Prep the Lancelot Albion, Kururugi. You're going out there!"

"Yes, My Lord!" Suzaku saluted, before leaving the theatre, unclipping his cloak. As the left to the outside, a large elevator raised revealing the Lancelot Albion, prepped and ready for battle. "Sir, your Lancelot is now prepped for battle, and the energy batteries had been fully charged and are now active." A guard said, giving Suzaku a Britannian salute.

"Thank you." Suzaku thanked the man, before pulling out the Lancelot's command key. Quickly rushing the ladder, Suzaku entered the Lancelot, and activated the main computer system. "Welcome, Sir Suzaku Kururugi." The computer screen read. "The Britannian L.A.N.C.E.L.O.T is now ready for combat."

The Lancelot Albion was design like the original back at Britannia, only it has shields on either sides of its forearms, and had two large sword sheaths attached to the cockpit. On the left forearm shield was Euphemia's Knight of Round symbol.

"Lancelot Albion, TAKE OFF!" With that said, Suzaku gunned the Lancelot forward, making the white and gold Knightmare charge forward and out the Palace. As Lancelot through the street, the computer screen flashed to a video feed of Julius's face, who had a smirk on his face. "Alright, your orders are to engage and if possible, capture one of these machines. I order you, Knight of Round, FIGHT!" He ordered, his amethyst jewel shaking lightly as he spoke.

"Yes, My Lord!" Suzaku accepted this order, and gunned towards the inner streets of the city. As if did, the Lancelot stopped in front of several robots, in two lines side by side, and with eight in total. As he stopped, the Lancelot quickly charged in, firing Shark Harkens at their heads.

The Lancelot launched into the air, cutting off the first two robots heads, before slicing through the next one. Lancelot the preformed a midair jump, before unsheathing Master Vibration Blades. Lancelot's wheels revved to life, before it charge forward again grappling onto another machines head, and slicing through it.

One of the machines rectangle eye glowed brightly, before firing a beam of plasma at the Lancelot. Suzaku grunted in pain as the Lancelot was sent into a building, debris falling around it. "Dammit!" He cursed, before quickly charging back out.

As he did, the still sanding machines fired more plasma beams at the Lancelot, before continuing marching. The first two started marching, while the rest continued firing plasma beams. "Damn, I'm pinned down!" Suzaku said to Julius, who rolled his eyes, or eye.

"So? Just go the opposite direction, you fool!" Julius growled in anger, before whispered in irritancy, "Why doesn't anyone think about doing that?"

"Right!" Suzaku nodded, before moving the Lancelot through the building and stopped in an intersection, into sadly another group of robots. Suzaku saw this, and quickly raised the shield, a green transparent shield covering the Lancelot's frame. The robots paid no mind to him, and begun firing onto the ground underneath it. "Shit!"

The Lancelot fell into the ground, before being electrocuted by several large generators. Suzaku screamed in pain as he was shocked, before falling unconscious. "Kururugi! Kururugi, do you read me?! Damn fool!" Julius growled in anger, running a hand through his hair. "What now? We need the Lancelot, it's so far the only effective weapon against these things!"

Suddenly, two beams of energy hammered onto the Lancelot's frame, followed by several more shots from now closing in robots. As they closed in, they also surprisingly fired onto the generators, sending more electricity into them and the Lancelot.

"Your Lancelot is defeated, Britannian." Reaper growled in annoyance, unclipping his gun. "I'll deal with it myself."

"You will do no such thing!" Julius snapped, his scepter glistening as he flashed if out and pointed it towards Reaper. "You will stay and watch. I order you too!"

"Hahaha, I take orders from no one. Not even some hyper Britannian brat." Reaper growled, before vanishing in a puff of black smoke.

Meanwhile, the Lancelot was nearly destroyed. Its white now stained with gray burns and its armor cracked in pieces. Suzaku, slowly waking back up, blinked slowly and turned to the computer. What he was made his heart freeze. He saw Euphemia, her face full of concern and fear for him. "Suzaku! Suzaku, don't die!" She screamed to him, tears flowing down her cheeks. "You have to live! I order you to live!"

Suddenly, it happened. The… curse clicked again, making Suzaku's iris's glow red. "Live?! I… I must…! I must… MUST!" Suzaku struggled to say the word, but suddenly had a flashback.

 _Flashback, 6 months ago_

" _ **LIVE**!" A very familiar voice yelled at him, in a commanding voice and the flash of his right eye. He remembered, Kamine Island, where they almost all died. He was ordered to live, by him. By Lelouch, by Zero._

 _During that time, it felt like there was no Lelouch behind that mask. Just Zero, an entirely different person, as if Lelouch didn't exist._

 _But that was the past, now this was the present. And he had to…!_

 _Present Time_

" **I HAVE TO LIVE**!" Suzaku cried out, charging the Lancelot out the hole with a battle cry. " **GET OUT OF MY WAY**!"

The Lancelot moved twice as fast as before, slicing through the machines forms and sending gears and parts flying.

Julius laughed as he watch this play out, whatever sparked Suzaku certainly made it up for them. "Well, this is a turn of events!" He laughed maniacally, his eye see able through his fingers as he tried to cover it. "Yes, now there is nothing can stop us! Britannia will win!"

Widowmaker couldn't help but shake her head. This Military Advisor was essentially a 17 year old on an extreme sugar rush, with enough power to make him an Emperor. He could have destroyed an entire country with the power of the prototype FLEJIA, but no, all he does is warn people about what'll happen if they don't give up to Britannia. What fool would do that?

As the Lancelot raced through the streets of St. Petersburg, it suddenly and abruptly stopped. Suzaku growled in anger, his iris's ceasing to glow. "What?!" He was shocked to find out the computer read, "MAIN BATTERY POWER CELL DRAINED. EMERGENCY POWER CELL ACTIVATED."

"No! NO! NOT NOW!" Suzaku cursed himself out, for not remembering that he shouldn't have used all his power. The worst problem was that he was now surrounded by several machines, who were charging their beams. "Dammit! It's just like before on that Britannian base!"

He remembered that day, he'd lost all power and was surrounded by Britannian Knightmare drones. That time, Zero had rescued him by bringing a power cell and teaming up with him to capture Kawasaki, a former military commander for his father.

Only this time, Lelouch wasn't there to save him anymore. This is it, He thound grey armor, carrying a large energy weapon. "ght in shock, before closing his eyes. This is where I finally do die, where my story ends.

Suddenly, two very powerful beams of plasma hammered down on the surrounding machines, followed by large amounts of bullets. "I've got you in my sights." A robotic voice said, as what looked like a person on a building ledge, with a red visor and a metallic blue jacket with the number 76 on it. He looked down at the Lancelot. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Suzaku, his voice shaking said, as he watch a machine trying to escape into the air get shot down by the same energy beams from before. "Who are you?"

"We are Overwatch!" The man exclaimed, a Gundam, blue and white with large weapons on its back, flew overhead and several men rushing through the street block.

One was a silver robotic like cyborg, with a sword, green neon linings and ninja throwing stars.

The next was a large gorilla with glasses, with white aI've got this!" he said, before firing a beam of energy at another robot's head, which exploded on impact.

The third was a blond woman, wearing a white Valkyrie jumpsuit and robotic like wings, carrying a staff. "Good shot, Winston!" The woman yelled to the gorilla, before firing several plasma bullets from a small gun to another robot.

The next was a British woman, wearing a brown pilot jacket, and a large robotic chest piece, holding small pistols and wearing orange goggles. "Trying to crash the party, Luv's?" She asked in a cheerful, British accent.

She fired several bullets at a machines head, before flashing next to it and planting a blue bomb like device on it. The bomb exploded, sending the robot to fall on its back.

The last were two people, a man and an Omnic. The Omnic was completely gray, with blue lightings on its face, wearing monk like clothes as it hovered, with several floating orbs around its neck. "Experience Tranquility!" The machine said, clamping its hands together as it created an aura of healing around the group.

The two remaining robots tried to fire at the Omnic, but it did no damage to him until it the aura dropped. As it did, the Omnic fired several of its orbs at the machines head, making it dent and break before it fell back.

"Great work, master Zenyatta!" The man, wearing a white robe with golden pieces and a sun like mask, wielding a golden dual bladed-glaive cheered the Omnic, before charging in. the man jumped onto the last robots shoulder, making it turn to look at him. It tried to fire at him, but he jumped into the air, before slicing it in half.

As he jumped again, the hooded figure landed in front of the robots body, walking towards the Lancelot. "I see that your energy batteries are out of power, and you Lancelot is no longer usable." He said, his voice synthesized somewhat like Zero's. "Perhaps we can help you."

"Help me?" Suzaku was astonished; this man was so much like Zero. Yet, somehow, Suzaku felt he'd seen him somewhere before. Then that's when it hit him. "You're the Masked Lumen Sage, the commander of the Eastern Britannian Borderline!"

"Yes. Yes, I am." The Masked Sage said, placing his glaive onto his back. He stopped several feet away from the Lancelot, while the blue and white Gundam landed silently behind him, holding an energy battery. "I believe we can be of assistance for you. We can help charge the Lancelot, in exchange for your help to destroy these machine."

"What's the catch?" Suzaku quickly snapped, unsure of why he should trust them. "I feel like you'll use me for something more… drastic. What. Is. The. Catch?"

"No catch. I do not want anything from you." The Sage explained, crossing his arms. "All I want is to simply deal with these machines so we can be on our way."

"Why did you revive Overwatch? You knew the consequences of doing so."

"There was no choice for the world. The world had already fallen into disarray, and Overwatch was, and still is, the only group standing between Britannia and world domination." The Masked Sage explained.

"Hmm," Suzaku didn't know what to choose to do. Either deny, and stay here until Britannian or Talon forces arrive and retrieve him, or Accept his request and charge back into battle, and held destroy the remaining machines. "Very well, then." Suzaku said, the Lancelot reaching its hand out. "I shall help you, just this time, to destroy our common enemy."

"Very well, Sir Kururugi. !" The Sage called out, which caused the Gundam to kneel slightly to give the power cell to the Lancelot.

"You ready to fight, Suzaku?" asked him, as the Delta Kai replaced the power cell for the Lancelot. The Delta Kai turned towards another group of machine, probably the largest, marching towards them.

Delta Kai hovered in the air, readying its cannons as the Lancelot stood up fully powered. "Yes, I am." He said, unsheathing his swords. As they did, the other members of Overwatch readied themselves, weapons charged and ready.

"CHARGE!" The Sage screamed out, and the Overwatch members and Suzaku charge forward, with a powerful battle cry. The robots fell one after another was the Lancelot and Delta Kai sliced and blew threw them, with the others on ground charging in from behind.

"Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!" Genji screamed, unsheathing his katana and charging forward, and slicing through the robots feet and armor.

"What the hell are they doing?" Julius asked in shock, surprised as by how Suzaku joined forces and how the Masked Sage willingly gave him a new Power Cell. "This… is a first."

Widowmaker glared at the figure of Tracer. Ever since Kings Row, she'd been waiting to get back at that sugar rushed brit. She even had to make another sniper after the Museum, because Tracer stole the last one. Looking to the side, Widowmaker saw Reaper, arms crossed in the dark hallway, watching 76 and the other Overwatch members.

"What is wrong? Why haven't you gone for them, Cherie?" Widowmaker asked, somewhat surprised by how Reaper hadn't shot up everyone trying to get to 76.

"HmHmHmHm." Reaper chuckled evilly, looking down to his weapons. "They'll come for Kingsley soon, probably to capture him and take him with them. And when they do, I'll deal with Morrison and that stupid Sage myself."

"Hm, not a bad idea, Cherie." Widow smirked, thinking of all the ways to either torture of kill Tracer. "I'll count on it."

"Good." Looking back, Reaper saw that the machines were now scattered across the floor, parts and gears destroyed. In the center of the rubble, was the Lancelot, Delta Kai, and the member of Overwatch.

Suddenly, a voice from the room speakers came out. "We have now confirmed that the machines are now retreating. St. Petersburg is no longer under attack." He explained, making the nobles and Talon commanders cheer in victory. Even Julius smirked at the victory, before standing up and turning to Lord Shaing.

"Lord Shaing, I believe a game of chess is at play. Will you play against me, my liege?" Julius asked, extending his hand. It was… unexpected, but he did want to hold his promise when Shaing wanted to challenge him.

"Very well. We shall begin when Sir Kururugi and the Lancelot Albion return." Lord Shaing announced, standing up and leaving the theatre.

Meanwhile, the rest of Overwatch and Suzaku said farewell before Suzaku left for Caesar's Palace. "Farewell, Sir Kururugi." The Masked Sage said, shaking Suzaku's hand. "I hope to fight by your side again. Someday."

"Yes, as do I." Suzaku said, before jumping into the air, and landing onto the Lancelot Albion's cockpit. Entering it, he reactivated the Lancelot, and took off, leaving for Caesar's Palace.

"Well, not that that's done." The Masked Sage removed his mask and took down his hood, revealing it was Rikoto. Behind him, the Delta Kai landed, and opened its hatch, revealing its pilot to be .

"You know, I honestly thought James would have been under that mask for some reason." Winston said, before shrugging and placing his rifle on his back. "Oh well. By the way, Rikoto, where is James?"

"He went to prepare Lord Shaing's and Julius's Chess game they're about to have." Rikoto explained, fixing his hood, but keeping his mask off. "When they start their game, we'll get in and take Julius by force."

"Right!" The Overwatch members saluted, and looked up to see their dropship landing next to them. Before they got aboard, Rikoto whistled at them making them look back at him. "What's wrong?"

"When we get Kingsley, we're going to need to take off, fast. Winston, I need you to wait outside for us when we get him." Rikoto said, before turning to Tracer, Genji, and 76. "Tracer? You're with me!"

"Got it, Luv!" Tracer called to him, flashing her cheerful smile.

Rikoto nodded, before entering the Delta Kai, and taking off with the dropship and Tracer close behind.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Now the next chapter will take place during Episode 3, where Julius is revealed to be Zero or Lelouch (OH MY GOD (I know, that was my first reaction too)), but there will be a change to it as you'll see. That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0, signing off!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: For anyone who might ask, I have been working on this for a while so that's why i'm able to put these chapters up so fast. (You'd be surprised of how much your mind can thing of in three days!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the show! (BTW: that's one of Julius's famous lines)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Escape St. Petersburg**

 **Caesar's Palace, St. Petersburg Russia**

The chamber was dark and silent, as Lord Shaing and James waited for Lord Kingsley and Suzaku to arrive. Finally, after a while, Julius and Suzaku entered with Suzaku glaring daggers at the Military Advisor.

"Well, shall be begin?" Julius asked sitting down, taking his king and beginning the game by placing it forward. "It was foolish of Duke Velaines to turn against His Majesty. But now he will pay the price with his life."

"Yes," Lord Shaing agreed placing down his white king. "I hear he shall be beheaded in the Britannian homeland."

"Yes, he will." Julius confirmed, before placing his king down. He grinned smugly. "Checkmate."

Lord Shaing stared par curiously at the chess piece, as Julius took it into his hand, throwing it and catching it lightly. "Well played." He admitted, catching James off guard. He'd never admitted defeat. Never!

Suddenly, Julius asked, "Tell me, Lord Shaing? Did you project the real world onto this game?"

Lord Shaing narrowed his eye. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Julius grinned, looking back to him. "At one point, I would have lost had you only sacrificed your queen." He explained, making Shaing look towards him confused. "Am I wrong?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Lord Shaing replied, his confusion appearing across his face.

"Everyone processes a weakness, perhaps a sibling. A parent, or parents." He continued glancing at James for a moment, who glared back. "Or perhaps a lover?"

For you Lelouch? It was Nunnally that ended your Zero insanity, Suzaku thought.

"But I am different, I am immune to weakness like that." Julius said.

"Really?" Lord Shaing raised an eyebrow at him, his confusion replaced with new found curiosity. "How so?"

"What I must protect, what I am willing to lay my life down to protect," Julius voice filled itself with conviction and loyalty. "Is His Majesty, and no one else!"

And just like that, Julius lost control. His 'headache' came back, this time in full force, and god did it hurt. Beads of sweat started forming on his head. His right eye dilated and he let out a gasp. "His Majesty… H-His Majesty…!" Julius cried out, his eye widening even more.

Suddenly he had a flashback. It was of the Emperor, his red glowing eyes with the Geass symbol staring him down. In a fit of fear and a yowl, Julius swept the table clean of its contents. The glasses of wine and chess piece tumbled onto the ground.

And all the while, Suzaku glared at Julius in irritation. When he looked back at Lord Shaing though, he saw a look of amusement. He was surprised he hadn't asked James to escort Julius off the Palace grounds yet. Then again who wouldn't want to see this? He thought to himself.

Julius felt utterly lost in his mind, he couldn't remember who he was anymore. He was lost to the darkness in his mind, as the first, the original tried to regain and relinquish who he was. He, for the first, found his weakness. Himself.

"W-Who's there? Who are you?! N-No, I'm different!" Julius clutched his face in pain, staggering out of the seat. He reached out to the cold, empty air. "W-Where am I? The Tokyo Settlement? No, Kamine Island?"

Suzaku was honestly impressed, impressed at how much progress Lelouch had at regaining his memories. And judging by Lord Shaing's amused face, he'd seemed to figure something out.

 _I! AM! LELOUCH! I am NOT Julius Kingsley…. Or am I?_ Lelouch clung to his sanity as if it would kill him, trying to regain some composure.

Slowly, Lelouch lowered his hands, unsure of what to think. His mind became less foggy, making him come to the conclusion he had won the argument against Kingsley's subconscious. However though, his mind failed to realize Charles Geass had vanished, as it returned twice as strong. _A last ditch effort?!_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD, JULIUS KINGSLEY!" Lelouch screamed, and suddenly Charles Geass couldn't compensate it any longer. It had been trying to keep Lelouch at bay, but couldn't no longer. It was too weakened.

Lelouch's red iris's flickered, before suddenly the red contacts like Geass broke apart vanishing into the air. Lelouch fell to his knees, hands on his heads. Though his emotions were a train wreck, he could still see though his right. _I…I can see!_ Lelouch thought in shock, trying to push himself up.

Lelouch stopped for a moment, before realizing he felt no pain. He wasn't in his mind or some weird place. No, he was on ground. In his body again. Though he didn't understand how the Geass broke of wore off, he still accepted it either way.

Suzaku though was shocked, and now worried about how Lord Shaing would react to Julius's emotional pain. Though Suzaku didn't know, Julius confirmed to Lord Shaing that he was Zero. I knew something was familiar about those attacks, Shaing thought, standing up with James behind him. Those tactics, those idea's. I knew it, it IS Zero.

Lord Shaing smiled. "Well, Lord Kingsley," he said, gesturing to the downed man. "He seems to be out of sorts."

"I am terribly sorry, my Lord." Suzaku stepped forward, arms to his sides. "But I'm afraid we must cancel this chess game, and I must ask you to leave."

"You know, when I first heard of the Ark Fleet Plan, I was reminded of a certain masked terrorist in Area 11. Lord Kingsley's tactics resembled that of the terrorists as well." Lord Shaing explained, making Suzaku, and James, grow more worried.

Suzaku, because he feared Lord Shaing knew that Julius was Zero. And James, because if he knew Julius was Lelouch, then they'd have to act. Very fast. "What are you implying, Lord Shaing?" James asked, though he feared the answer.

Lord Shaing, standing proudly and now powerfully, pointed his armor plated finger towards Julius, who now slowly stood up. "He is Zero." He announced, making Suzaku, James, and now Lelouch grow eerily quiet.

Suzaku quickly jumped to speak. "Zero is dead!" He yelled to Shaing, making Lelouch flinch at the volume of his voice. "Executed by the Emperor!"

He had a feeling, a slim chance that somehow of would work with him, help persuade Shaing that Julius wasn't the masked terrorist. Sadly, God didn't seem to be on his side today.

"Kururugi Suzaku, The very face that you, a Knight of Round, is guarding him proves it." Shaing replied, making Suzaku reach for his pocket. "After all, the death of your father proves it even more."

That made Suzaku snap, and like on Kamine Island, he pulled out his gun in a flash. "Any further groundless speculations will not end well for you, Lord Shaing!" Suzaku warned, locking the guns pin.

"Don't shoot!" James said, pulling out his own pistol. Shockingly though, James was pointing it as Shaing instead of Suzaku. "Lord Shaing, do not move!"

"Or what?" Shaing asked, now facing James. He had a monotone look, before a smile formed onto his face. "James, my adopted nephew. You would dare shoot your uncle who raised you, who gave your parents a home and treatment?"

"You are not my father." James growled, moving slowly in front of Julius's downed state. "If what you say is true, then Lord Kingsley and Sir Kururugi are coming with me."

"Oh really?" Shaing raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that?"

James smiled, as a light dot blinked on his ear. Shaing's smile faded as he realized it was an earpiece. "This." James said, and suddenly, the glass roofing broke. As it did, James quickly covered Julius, as the same Gundam from earlier landed in front of them.

"Overwatch!" Suzaku cried out, as suddenly several other Knightmare's, with red and chrome colors and Roman numerals on their chests, burst through the main door and outer walls. "Look out, it's the Order of Micheal!"

Suddenly, several Overwatch agents fired from above, sending Knightmare's and ground troops down. "Attention, Lord Shaing," a voice came from the blue Gundam, whose plasma cannons aimed at him. "You are interfering with an Overwatch operation. Leave and call your men off, or I will fire."

"Are you alright, luv?" Tracer, who'd landed next to James, asked Lelouch as he slowly stood up.

"Y-Yes… Yes, I… I'm fine." He said, looking at his hands as it he didn't have any to begin with. "I… I'm me again."

"Oh really? I think not!" Shaing suddenly ran back, a black and white armored Knightmare charged forward, smashing its head onto Delta Kai's.

The Knightmare was completely black, with white shoulder blades and knee blades. It wielded two large pistol like shotguns, and its head was replaced with one similar to a skull, only with its top jaw stretched into a triangle. "Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Delta Kai." A menacing voice called out from Knightmare, as it fired a round onto the Delta Kai's chest plate. "I've been expecting you, Lumen Sage."

"Reaper, I should have known it was you." Rikoto growled in anger, smashing the left gun of Reaper's Knightmare. "Only the commander of Talon would use that much black on a machine."

Hahaha! You're one to talk, considering you do not use the common Knightmare." Reaper growled, as he attempted to grab the Delta Kai's left plasma cannon. Sadly, he failed when Delta Kai shoved him back, then used its shield to slice off its right arm. "Damn you!"

Rikoto laughed. "It seems you haven't been training, Reaper." He said, grabbing Reaper's gun from the floor and firing at Reaper. Reaper struggled to stay up, but finally fell when his Knightmare's head went flying off. "SUZAKU! CALL THE LANCELOT AND FOLLOW US!"

"Right!" Suzaku said, quickly dodging the attempted attacks from the Order of Micheal Knightmare's. Jumping into the air, Suzaku pulled out the Lancelot's activation key and immediately called it to come.

Not a moment later, the Lancelot burst through a set of doors, making the Knightmare's turn to face it. Suzaku quickly jump from Knightmare to Knightmare, before landing on the Lancelot's control seat. Placing on his earpiece, Suzaku activated the Lancelot's battery cells and unsheathed its Master Vibration Blades, pointing them to the lead Knightmare.

"Kururugi! Forget about them, let's go!" Delta Kai ordered, firing a Shark Harken at one of the machines. With a powerful swing, the Delta Kai swung the Knightmare's into one another, sending them to the floor.

"Now we can leave!" Suzaku replied, gunning the Lancelot towards the broken glass window. The Lancelot Albion charged through, it's Landspinner's helping it rush through the streets of St. Petersburg as the Delta Kai and Overwatch dropship flew above.

"All forces, Overwatch had kidnapped the Military Advisor and Suzaku Kururugi had gone AWOL. ALL troops are to capture the Lancelot Albion and the Overwatch dropship!" Reaper ordered on a fully opened channel, making Rikoto grin.

"So, you want to play that way, huh?" He asked no one in particular, before charging higher than before. As he did, he charged the plasma beams as the computer warned of several aerial vehicles traveling towards the. He then opened a private channel with the Overwatch dropship and the Lancelot. "I'm going to buy us some time!"

With that, he fired the beams, destroying the closing in jets and Knightmare's. As they moved through the city. As they did though. They came face to face with a large spider designed Omnic like Knightmare, with four large legs and a human like body. "Die, European scum!" Its pilot screamed, firing a barrage of missiles.

Both the Delta Kai and the dropship fired back, destroying missiles mid-flight. As they did, the Lancelot charged to its legs. "I'll handle this!" Suzaku called out, using the MV Blades to cut through the first two legs. The Knightmare-Omnic hybrid fell to the ground, its arm slamming into a building on impact. "Now let's get out of here!"

"Suzaku, grab on!" Rikoto cried out, the Delta Kai reached it hand out, the Lancelot quickly grabbing onto it. "Don't let go!"

"Don't give me a reason to!" Suzaku retorted, sheathing one of its MV blades as they flew higher from ground. "So, where to?"

"To Watchpoint Gibraltar!" 76 responded through the channel, turning the dropship's direction of flight.

"Right/Understood!" Rikoto and Suzaku acknowledge, before the Delta Kai transformed and had the Lancelot hold onto its arm which was out of place.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: What i'm going to be doing through the story is adding reviews from readers into the beginning of chapters, just to see peoples thought and ideas. I will also answer them to._

 _Mr Thinker: "Like this! Will soldier 76 gain Geass too? Or will it be Reaper?"_

 _Most likely Reaper, but i will give you my final answer when i cross the bridge._

 _With that said, Please Enjoy the Show!_

 **Chapter 8: Battle for Gibraltar**

* * *

Overwatch Watchpoint Gibraltar

Watchpoint Gibraltar was now in a station wide alert. Commander 76 and Rikoto had reported that Talon was in search of Julius and Suzaku, and were most likely starting at Gibraltar. Gunners now readied their rifles, aiming for the now darkening skies above them. Knightmare's were refueled, and some retrofit with Air Float Systems.

Suddenly, a loud boom came from the air followed by a blue light. "Up there!" A soldier yelled, making all troops lock their guns. As the object grew closer, a commander stood by on the watch tower. "Fire on my command!"

"Ready!" the troops loaded their guns, as Knightmare's rose from the ground.

"Aim!" as the light grew brighter, the larger, ground based cannons turned their barrels to the skies. If Talon was looking for them, so was Britannia. And if they were to, they'd send more than just troops. They'd send Knightmare's, aerial and sea warships, worst case was the Gallia Grande.

They had to be ready. Finally the light came out of the fog, revealing it to be the Overwatch dropship, as well as the Delta Kai. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!" Rikoto's voice rang through the Watchpoint, making the men quickly lower their weapon.

Suddenly, as the Delta Kai landed, it revealed the Lancelot Albion was aboard it. "What the hell is that thing doing here?!" the same commander shouted, making the troops jump and aim at the Lancelot.

Lancelot jumped off the Delta kai as it landed, once more unsheathing its Master Vibration Swords. "Stop!" Rikoto snapped, maneuvering Delta Kai in between the trigger itchy troops and the Knight of Round. "We do not need right now!"

"He's right, men." 76 said, walking out the dropship, with Mercy helping Julius behind him. "We need to be prepared for the worst. We'll settle out differences later on!"

"Yes, sir." The commander snarled, angered that he'd need to allow those… murders to live in their Watchpoint. Their accentual home. "Lower your weapons, men. NOW!"

The troops hesitated, fearing Suzaku would go on a rampage through the base. But none the less, they lowered their weapons. As they did, Delta turned to the Lancelot, which sheathed its MV Swords.

As Julius walked towards the base doorway, he dropped to his knee on pain. "Argh!" He grunted, as he felt a _very_ familiar pain erupt in his head.

Mercy quickly help him up, having his arm on her shoulder. "I'll take Lelouch to medical. You just buy us time to fortify." She explained, before turning to medical with Julius.

Rikoto slipped out the Delta Kai as James exited the dropship. "It's good to see you in flesh, man." He greeted, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Thanks for going in undercover for us, James."

James smiled. "Hey, it's no problem, man. After all, we're all in this war together." He said, turning to Suzaku who exited the Lancelot as troops eyed him cautiously. "Even if we hate one another."

"Sir!" A voice said, revealing a comms man who rushed to him. "Radar just picked up five Navy destroyers and two aircraft carriers coming into range, as well as aerial vessels traveling at 500 knots in our direction." He explained.

"How long do we have till they arrive?" Rikoto asked, as the Delta Kai lowered into an underground hanger, via ground elevator. "If we have time, we can start evacuating before-!"

"Up There!" A troop shouted, making most turn to the direction. Sure enough, Rikoto looked up, and was seven V- formations in the air, with five in each formation. "Hold in, we're getting a visual!"

On a much larger screen, the video came up revealing the imposers. They were machines, with large wings and bomb like body designs. On the front of their designs, was a symbol, but it couldn't be seen. Its markings weren't recognizable. "Hey, let me see your watch James." Rikoto asked, to which James gave his watch. Looking from the machine to the watch, Rikoto saw the same Unit 11 insignia on their hulls. "Get your Gundam 0 EV and my Delta Kai ready, we're going up there."

As they prepared, the aerial machines readied their cannons. On either sides of their center hulls were 8 machine guns, four on either side. Suddenly in a flash of light, the ships charged down firing round after round. Gibraltar cannons fired rounds into the air, barely taking out two or one.

The machines swept in high and low, destroying vehicles and aircraft cannons. "Damn it, we're going to lose this base!" 76 growled in anger, enraged that they'd lose their most hidden base. "How'd they even find us?!"

"They must be a squadron coming back from some petrol." Rikoto though aloud, rushing into the Delta Kai. As he readied the Delta Kai, Rikoto saw the machines were targeting their ships and not their buildings. "The hell are they up to? Why haven't they bombed us or something?"

"Might not have that much firepower for a patrol group." James said, rushing into the command center. He moved towards the main commander, who barked out orders as fast as possible. "Sir, I need the Gundam Zero EW."

"What?!" The commander asked, turning to face James. "Gundam Zero? I hasn't been properly tested, though! We still haven't seen if the Neo-Wings are ready for flight!"

"I don't care, and neither do the people dying outside!" James snapped, shuttering as the building shook. "Either give it to me, or I'll take it from your dead corpse."

"U-Uh, yes sir!" The commander stuttered, before twisting what James believed was a key from underneath the command console. In front of them emerged a black box, opening to reveal a Knightmare key, with the design of white feathers. "In order to activate Gundam Zero, insert the Gundam and enter the code '014010'. The machine will then activate."

"Understood!" James saluted, before rushing out the room. Outside, he saw the winged machines were tearing their forces apart, Knightmare's either retreating or getting shot down. "Commander Ranhail, I've obtained the Gundam Zero's command key, and am heading for its hanger bay."

"Excellent, I'm already taking some down." Rikoto said, maneuvering the Delta Kai around several bird mech's and firing its sniper at a few. "Damn, they just keep coming!"

"We need to buy our ships time to evacuate!" 76 ordered, firing a barrage into a mech. "Pharah, we need you to help clear some of these machines out! Buy us some time!"

"Understood!" Pharah said, reloading her rocket launcher and the suits fuel. Pharah launched into the air, firing rounds into machines as they passed her. "Justice reigns from above!"

Missiles launched from her suit, ramming into mech's that crashed into the sea or ground. "Nice job, Pharah!" Rikoto thanked, before slicing a bird machine with his shield. "Mercy, how is Lelouch doing?"

"Not so well, it seems the Emperor's Geass came back and is trying to regain control." Mercy warned nervously, watching as Lelouch held his head with fists. "We have to hurry if we are to help him, Rikoto!"

"Right!" Suddenly, a bird machine flew in front of him, in suspended air. Unlike most however, the bird had a navy blue color scheme, much longer two jointed wings, and V shaped rear wings. "What the hell?"

The machine gave off a Morse code like sound, before rocketing away, firing once more. Delta Kai quickly changed form, before following. "76, I believe I found our patrols commander." Rikoto explained, trying to get a hit on the bird. "Dammit, this guy's fast."

"What do you mean 'commander'?" 76 asked, placing a hand onto his comms. "You mean there's a leader?"

"Yes, and I think there here for something. Aside from killing us." Rikoto implored, firing another round at the machine. The machine bobbed and weaved, still firing at ground units. "Damn you!"

The machine flew forward, before the Delta Kai stopped. In front of Rikoto's Gundam were several hovering machines, their weapons gunned onto him. "Well, well," Rikoto's grip tightened on the controls. "Well played, machine. Well played."

"But not good enough." A voice said, as several large bullets rammed into the first bird machines. The machine was a Gundam, with a completely blue and white color design.

Its main body had a cyan circle in its center, with dark blue forearm armoring's and shoulder blades. On its forearms were small red wings, with white leg armor and red outlined thruster like heels. Its head was white, with four yellow prongs on its helm, with dark blue wing like covers on the sides of its head.

As it hovered, it revealed itself to have large white angel like wings. "Showoff." Rikoto muttered, before reforming the Delta Kai's Gundam mech form. "How long did you have to wait?"

"Not long, really. Just until its weapons were warm." James explained, revealing its two Warp Cannons in its hands. "You know, if it weren't for Britannia, we wouldn't have been able to build our Gundam's."

"Sucks for them to know their getting beat by their own machines," Rikoto joked, before turning to the remaining machines that quickly left. "They're retreating? Why?"

"Not sure, something must be going on." Delta Kai and Gundam Zero EW quickly returned to Gibraltar, horrified that they'd found the entire base was almost reduced to rubble, with only few Dropships, air cannons, and Knightmare's. "Oh my God."

"There's almost nothing left." Rikoto gaped as the shock of wreckage that was left. Looking down, he saw the Lancelot Albion was now out of the dry lock hanger, retrofit with red wings and engines that connected onto the main cockpit and the back. "Suzaku? Is the Lancelot Albion ready for flight?"

"I believe so." Suzaku reported, clicking several keys into a keypad, before activating the Lancelot's Float System. Slowly, the Lancelot Albion hovered into the air, before maneuvering next to the Delta Kai and the Gundam Zero EW. "Hopefully we can hold out again."

"No, forget that. We need to start evacuating." Rikoto ordered, slowly descending the Delta Kai. "If we can get everyone out of here, we can rig the FLEIJA Shell from before to blow up the base, taking the fleet along with it."

"How do we know it will work?" James asked, before landing with the Lancelot. "I mean, for all we know, the FLEIJA might not work."

"It has to." Suzaku said, deactivating the Float system. "Though it did not have Sakuradite cells in it, the FLEIJA Shell was built with the same destruction limiter like the original did. If we can connect it to the bases generators, and set them to overload, the FLEIJA will destroy everything around it."

"It's settled then, we have to arm the FLEIJA." Rikoto said, before activating a comm towards Commander 76. "Commander 76, we have a plan to deal with the incoming Talon Ark Fleet."

"Go ahead, Commander Ranhail." 76 responded, placing his auto rifle onto his back.

"We plan to rearm the FLEIJA shell and connect it to Gibraltar's generators." Rikoto explained, moving rubble and building remains with the Delta Kai. "If we can overload the main generators enough, the FLEIJA will exploded and destroy the Fleet and any hopes of learning Overwatch bases."

"You want to what?!" 76 was shocked, no, horrified by the idea for using the FLEIJA to destroy the base. "Do you realized what you are proposing?! We don't have enough ships to evacuate most of the men! We still have to load the Prototype Knightmare on board one of the ships! We must defend this base!"

"We cannot, sir!" Rikoto retorted, looking to see 76 glaring at him. "We must retreat and regain forces! We have no other choice! If we fail, Britannia will take Europia, and destroy any rebels in their wake!"

"No! NO, WE WILL NOT WITHDRAW! WE WILL STAY AND FIGHT!" 76 yelled back, anger dripping in his voice. Troops and Overwatch members stared from the Gundam and the commander, in fear of what would happen. "WE WILL NOT ABANDON THIS FIGHT!"

"DAMMIT, MAN! WE DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER CHOICE!" Rikoto snapped, his fists turning white on the controls. "WE ARE GOING TO WITHDRAW, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

76 was shocked as how Rikoto had forced them to obey. It was like Zero's command, only more forceful. Most of the men seemed frightened by the argument, but most would agree with Rikoto. The base was in rubble, cannons and Knightmare's were scattered into bits, they were not match another attack.

76 sighed sadly. "Very well, we'll begin evacuation as soon as possible." 76 answered, making Rikoto nod. He turned to the troops around them. "Help the survivors onto ships, we're leaving. Have any and all data and Knightmare's loaded up as soon as possible."

"Sir!" A troop rushed over, saluting to him. "What about the Prototype MK II, sir?" He asked 76.

"I'll deal with that myself. You just get to your unit and get ready to leave." 76 ordered, before leaving the troop. Entering the base, he looked around to the lockers and beds that laid there. This had been their temporary home, their sanctuary away from all the bloodshed and death the world caused.

 _Now we have to leave_ , 76 thought bitterly. _All because of Britannia and it's fucked up leaders!_

Entering the medical bay, 76 marched over to Mercy, who was helping Lelouch remain calm. "Mercy, help Lelouch to a dropship. We're evacuating." He ordered, receiving a shocked look from Mercy.

"What? Leaving?!" Mercy was shocked that 76 had ordered that, he was never one to back down from a fight. "Why?! We don't have enough ships to-!"

"Evacuate? I know. We don't have any other choice though." 76 responded, before looking to Lelouch. He still had is eyepatch on, and had his hand on his head. "How's he been doing?"

Mercy sighed, placing her hand onto Lelouch's forehead. "Not too well," She said, softer. "He's been fighting Charles Geass ever since we got back. "Tell me, what'll happen to the base? We can't leave it for Talon or the Ark Fleet."

"Rikoto plans to connect the FLEIJA to the bases generators and set them to overload." 76 answered, receiving horrified looks from Mercy and Lelouch, who looked up to see them. "I know… But it's the only chance we got."

"What about the…. MK II?" mercy asked, trying to keep it still a secret from Lelouch and any other prying ears. "We don't know if it still works."

"Considering it crashed into the ocean and was still operable, it should." 76 responded, glancing from Lelouch back to Mercy. "We should see if he knows about it. Or remembers it."

"Why?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow. "So we can use him like some troop?! We can't do that to him, not after all he's been through."

"Fine. Let's at least ask him about it." 76 reassured, before walking towards Lelouch. "Lelouch, can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure, yes sir." Lelouch answered, looking up to him. He could still feel Julius in the dark parts of his mind, trying to find something that would assure him victory. Sadly for him Lelouch knew this and was prepared for it. At least, for the moment.

"I understand you played the role of Zero through the Black Rebellion, correct?" 76 asked, making Lelouch nod. I wanted to asked if you recall a certain Knightmare you used."

"Knightmare? I recall using several Glaucous through the rise of the Black Knights, but not the last one." Lelouch answered, trying to remember the name of the last one. It was black, yellow and Britannian.

"What if I told you we recovered the Britannian prototype that was supposed to be used to control Geass control locations?" 76 asked, making Lelouch look to him.

"What are you saying?" Lelouch asked, curiosity now winning him over.

"Do you recall the Knightmare Frame Gawain?" 76 asked, making Lelouch's eyes go wide in shock.

* * *

 _That is correct ladies and gentleman, the Gawain has survived and will return into the next chapter. Chapter 9 will reveal how Overwatch got the Gawain and the destruction of Gibraltar base._

 _That said, this is KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fall of Gibraltar**

* * *

Overwatch Watchpoint Gibraltar

Now in the hanger bay, Lelouch looked in shock at the machine known as the Gawain. It was the same Knightmare Frame design, with few changes. It was now white and gold, opposing to its original color design. It also had missile launchers on its upperbody and ankles, as well as a now X shaped Float System.  
"How is that possible? C.2 and the Gawain crashed into the ocean." Lelouch now felt deep remorse for the fact the green haired witch was no longer helping or with him. She'd done so much for him, and in the end he had to abandon her. But he had a true reason to, for Nunnally's sake. "How did you recover it?"

76 looked to the Gawain, eyes drawn on the Overwatch symbol implanted onto its chest point. "We traced its descent during the Black Rebellion, and quickly oved in to capture it. Talon put up a fight, but in the end we salvaged most it." 76 explained, pointing to the Float System. "Though to lost two wings, we managed to retrofit it to fly again."

"My God," Lelouch walked forward, placing a hand onto its foot. "I remember when I first stole it from Britannia, escaping with Kallen and finding out it could not only fly but had Hardon Cannons."

Mercy and 76 couldn't help but feel sad for Lelouch, he'd done so much for the freedom of Japan, but now it meant nothing now that the Black Knight's lost. "Lelouch, I know you've been through much these years. But I ask you," 76 bowed slightly, as did Mercy respectively. "Will you help us in this dire time?"

Most in the hanger were shocked, 76 never bowed or showed respect to someone unless they were a hire up. For him to bow to Lelouch was a shock, but also a somewhat frightening thing to know he asked for help from an Ex-terrorist.

"From what I know, you have helped me through my dark time." Lelouch said, smiling for the first time in a while before bowing back. "Even when you could have abandoned me. Because of this, I owe you, so yes I will."

"And please, do not call me Lelouch or Julius anymore," Lelouch said, waving his black cape as he removed his eyepatch. As he did, his left eye glowed, Charles Geass finally leaving him, and allowing his Geass to be seen. "For I am Zero, the man of miracles!"

"All troops, prepare for retreat!" 76 ordered, as men rushed to large ships. He turned back to the Gawain, then to Zero. "Zero, do you still want to command from the sides?"

"No, I will use Gawain to keep the Ark Fleet at bay." Zero explained, his Geass eye fading as he moved towards a ladder next to the Gawain. Climbing it up, he was now next to the Gawain's main control seats. "Make sure we do not leave anyone behind."

"Right," 76 agreed, before he and Mercy walked out. Zero clicked several keys, before the Gawain MK 2 activated. The Gawain's top door opened, allowing it to exit.

* * *

Meanwhile

Outside the base, the Delta Kai, Gundam Zero, Gundam Reborn, and the Lancelot Albion were now hovering and watching the Talon Ark Fleet moving steadily towards Gibraltar. "So, what now Luv?" Tracer asked, turning to the Delta Kai.

"Now? We buy the others time." Rikoto answered, turning on the comm link for Winston. "Winston, how's the FLEIJA coming along?"

Winston, who was with Mei and several other scientists, were in the large generator room, with the FLEIJA connected to wire that fed into the generators. "So far so good" Winston said, trying codes into the command console. The console read that the FLEIJA was so far 25% energized, and still needed to fully charge in order to fire. "We still need to wait a few more hours before we can detonate it."

"So far the FLEIJA is completely full of Sakuradite, but the detonator require large amounts or energy for activate." Mei explained, fixing her glasses as she helped the scientist plug another wire onto the FLEIJA. "We'll need to make very far distance if we are to fire it."

"Understood, Rikoto out." Rikoto switched his comms to the Gundam's and the Lancelot. "Listen up, need to keep Talon occupied until the FLEIJA can fire."

"Right!" The others agreed, before charging forward. Each Gundam, and Knightmare, split up destroying destroyers and jets.

"Damn, there's so many!" James said irritated, firing a round into a Destroyers bridge. Flying back up, Gundam Zero saw several jets following him. "Shit!"

"Look out!" Rikoto shouted, firing a beam of plasma towards the group. The jets exploded, but were easily replaced.

"We need to find a way to stop them from leaving the ships." Suzaku theorized, slicing through Knightmare's aboard one of the aircraft carrier. "We have to find the flagship!"

"Oh, I hear you, Luv!" Tracer agreed, firing a round into a Destroyer. It worked, but the main cannons still fired at her. "Why can't we just throw the FLEIJA at them, Luv? It would be much easier!"

"Because we don't know if they'll escape, or call for more help!" Rikoto countered, slamming the Delta Kai's shield into a Knightmare. The Knightmare exploded, before another five returned in its death.

"Damn, it's no use. Retreat, we'll make a plan from the base!" Rikoto ordered, before the group returned to Gibraltar. "76, how's the evacuation coming?"

"So far, so good." 76 responded, helping injured men into a Dropship. Looking up, he saw the Gundam's and Lancelot Albion in the air. "We'll need to follow your plan after all, as much as I hate it."

"It seems you might need some extra help," A voice said, and suddenly the Gawain MK 2 floated above them, its Hardon Cannons charging. "Which I am willing to give."

"Oi! Ain't that the prototype Gawain, Luv?" tracer asked, Rikoto who nodded.

"The Gawain, no one's been able to pilot it except," Rikoto eyes widened in shock. "Lelouch, is that you?"

"Yes, it is." Lelouch's voice rang through the comm link. "And I intent to let the world know of the return of Zero!"

With that said, The Gawain's Hardon Cannon's fired, rocketing towards the Fleet. In a mere few seconds, the Fleet ships now exploded into spheres of fire, sinking into the sea. "Man, I think we already won." Rikoto whispered in shock, as he and the others watched the ships sink or disintegrate. "Lelouch, how…?"

"I am…ZERO!" Lelouch spoke, his speech booming through the sea and base. "People of Europia, People of Japan! I have returned!"

"Zero?" Tracer asked, confused as to what Lelouch was going on about. "Who is that, Suzaku?"

"Zero is the name Lelouch went by during the Black Rebellion." Suzaku explained, glaring at the Gawain MK 2. Lelouch? No, Zero has returned, and now he's making his… proclamation. "He should pray he don't shoot him."

 _Why_ , Suzaku thought, gritting his teeth. _Why must he use that… killers name again?_

"Here me Britannia! All you who have power, heed my words carefully! I am burdened by sorrow, war and discrimination!" Lelouch announced.

"Lelouch, I mean… Zero had returned?" Winston asked, before turning back to Mei and the other scientists. "Stop the FLEIJA overload! Wait for orders!"

Lelouch continued his speech, watching the Lancelot Albion suspiciously. "Malicious deeds carried out by the strong. The same of who are interplayed by tragedy and comedy! The world has not changed! The people still suffer, and the Omnic's are looked down on! That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary! So long as the strong oppress the weak, the Rebellion of Europia will continue to grow! And with the aid of Overwatch, it begins today with the divine punishment I have brought onto Britannia's Ark Fleet force!"

As the Gawain finally stopped firing its Hardon Cannons, the Talon Ark Fleet quickly retreated, in fear of another attack. "I shall fight! Against those who abuse their power! Therefore, once again, not only do I declare war on Britannia, but I declare the reestablishment of the United Republic of Europia!"

Aboard a Talon Air craft carrier, men were now quickly evacuating the ship. Most were told to stay and fight, but for the most part they weren't willing to lay their lives down against the Gawain's Hardon Cannon. So far the entire fleet was destroyed, but only Reaper, Widowmaker, and Lord Shaing remained aboard on the bridge.

"So, Zero has returned?" Reaper asked, cracking his fists. "Well, seems we have another piece to the table?"

"It does not matter, Reaper." Lord Shaing responded, crossing his legs. He had a smirk on his face. "Oh, Lelouch. If only you knew that I know you're Zero."

"What?" Reaper was astonished, but then again, Shaing had been going on about it for a while. "How did you discover it?"

"Julius's tactics, his way of speech, his authority like tone." Shaing explained, fixing his metal platted fingers. "It doesn't matter though. I still hold all the cards. I hold Talon, the Ark Fleet, and the FLEIJA battleship at my side. I will lead Euro-Britannia."

"And what of Zero? Or Kururugi and Overwatch?" Widowmaker asked him, looking up from her rifle. "We cannot forget about them, Cherie."

"I will deal with Zero myself. As for Overwatch? Do what you will to them." Shaing spoke, his green eyes glistening. Suddenly, he stood up, bringing his hand to his right left eye. "What if I told you i had a power? A power unlike those at Overwatch, and your own Gabriel Reyes?"

"What? How do you know my identity?" Reaper growled, aiming his shotguns at Shaing, who simply smirked. "Gabriel Reyes died years ago, why would you come to that conclusion, Shaing?"

"I thought it would have been obvious. Your weapons of choice, your affiliation with Blackwatch, and the fact you know of Overwatch bases and their leaders." Shaing explained, before placing his hand onto his left wrist. He pushed something underneath his sleeve, and suddenly a machine ripped off the ships roofing. "Behold, my Vercingetorix!"

The Knightmare Frame, Vercingetorix, was much large than most Knightmare Frames. The armor of the Vercingetorix is primarily gold with red and white accents, though its chest notably features a golden symbol on a white ground, which in turn is surrounded by red. It has a few unusual physical features, such as its head design with four eyes, and is equipped with a second set of legs under its cockpit.

"I control the most powerful Knightmare Frame in all of Europia, rivaling even the Lancelot." Shaing explained, as his left eye glowed red. Suddenly, his eye opened fully, revealing a bird sigil. "Now, I order you… obey me as your leader!"

Even with his mask, Reaper felt the Geass enter his mind altering his opinions. He hesitated, before slowly kneeling infront of Shaing. "Y-Yes, my lord." Reaper finally said, his iris glowing red as he kneeled.

"Yes, my lord." Widowmaker keeled as well, her yellow eyes glowing red as she looked up towards Shaing.

"Perfect," Shaing smiled happily, grateful to know his Geass worked. Though he didn't kill his younger brother, Akito, he would deal with him eventually. He turned to the Vercingetorix, which kneeled and held its hand to him. "We'll deal with Overwatch later on, but for now retreat. We must reform the Ark Fleet."

"Yes, sir!" The Talon commanders both nodded, before making their leave as well. Entering the Vercingetorix, Shaing activated the Float System, preparing for the flight back to St. Petersburg. "I will have to deal with Lelouch, and that irritating Lumen Sage as well. Either way, I will not fail. I will take over Euro-Britannia. And I will make the world bow to me!"

His Geass glowed, before fading as he blinked. "Now then," he said, a now more malicious and insane smirk on his face. "Let this game of chess begin, Lelouch VI Britannia!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Battle Plan**

Watchpoint Gibraltar

After the obliteration of Shaing's Ark Navy fleet, Winston helped to shut down the FLEIJA, which luckily didn't give off radiation. Afterwards, the members of Overwatch met once more in their oval office.

Ever since Zero's proclamation for war, Europia had burst into an aura giving support to Overwatch, delivering ships, Knightmare's, and military support. The words of Zero sparked like a fire through Europia, making rebellions grow and armies rise in large numbers.

"So far we have twenty plus Aircraft carriers and Destroyers, as well as Aerial based Carriers and gunships on the way." 76 explained, pulling up camera feeds of ships and machines entering Gibraltar. "I honestly didn't think Zero's speech rallied this much for us."

"Most of Europia agreed on Zero's declare during the Black Rebellion 6 months ago." Winston replied, adjusting his seat. "We must, however, decide if we should have Lelouch-I mean Zero on the command lines."

"Why shouldn't we?" Reinhardt asked, much to his and the others confusion. "Has he not proven himself by destroying part of the Ark Fleet?"

"He had, but we must be careful on what position we give him." 76 warned. "When he had such large amounts of power, Zero quickly abandoned the Black Knights at the brink of victory."

"So, what?" Tracer asked, irritated as to why this was a problem. "We know he had to leave to find his sister, Nunnally, who is still missing in Britannian territory."

"I understand your confusion and anger, Lena," 76 stated, not bothering to use her call sign. "But we must be watchful of Zero. I have a feeling he won't be as charismatic as we think."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

As the Overwatch leader thought on about Zero, Lelouch himself had begun work on his original Zero suit. Unlike before however, the suit had armor plating on its chest, forearms, as well as its ankles. It was built with dark purple colors like the previous, with yellow lightings on the armor pieces.

Finally, the mask of Zero. Still the same five pointed mask, this one had slight modifications to the transparent front. The mask visor was larger, and severed as the front center tip on the mask. On its blue form was a bright red Geass symbol like before, starting from the bottom and ending close to the top.

He stared at the mask. _This mask has shared blood and spilled it._ He thought looking as its form. _But now, I must use it to clean my sins against Britannia, for Europia_. _Now I must take up that same mantel of responsibility again._

"Lelouch," A voice said, making said person turn to see Suzaku. In his hand was Euphie's Knight of Round symbol. "Are you alone?"

"Lelouch looked to him nervously. "Yes, I am." He answered, placing his new Zero mask down. "I promise."

"You have a lot of nerve becoming Zero again." Suzaku responded, walking around Lelouch. "But I think having to see your face, day after day, that's what took nerve."

Lelouch was taken aback at how Suzaku said that. But then again, he had every right to. He'd killed Euphemia, Suzaku's lover, his princess. He also became Julius and acted like some spoiled child. Lelouch killed her, but only because of his sin. He'd tried to explain to her what Geass was, unintentionally activating it on her. He never meant to use it on her, he didn't even know that would happen.

"But you promise? I have no reason to believe your promise s at this point." Suzaku replied bitterly, angered by the fact Lelouch still used that old word, promise.

"Then explain to me, why did you come here?" Lelouch ask, becoming somewhat angered as to what Suzaku was trying to get at. "Why, after all _you've_ done?"

"You want to know? I'm fed up with having to see you as if you're the most important thing in the world." Suzaku said, turning. "That's not even the worst of it. I'm had to lie to everyone, even Nunnally. Even Nunnally. Just like you did, and that's the worst part of it."

Lelouch gasped at Suzaku's statement, because deep down, he was right. He'd always lied to Nunnally about Zero, because he felt fear riddled if he told her. "Some friend you are." Suzaku continued, glaring back to Lelouch. "You've were using everyone ever since you became Zero. Not just me, but everyone on the Student Council, even Nunnally."

Suzaku fully turned, showing his enraged face. "And don't forget about Euphie!" he growled, showing Euphie's Knight Symbol. "Answer me this time."

"Very well," Lelouch said, looking nervously at Suzaku as he lifted the symbol up again. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me," Suzaku asked. "Did you use you Geass on Euphie?"

Lelouch fell silent. He feared what would happen next if he answered Suzaku's question. "Yes, I did." He finally answered, looking down in shame.

Suzaku's eye twitched. "You caused her to massacre the Japanese?" He asked, but somehow he knew the answer.

"I ordered her to." Suzaku gasped in anger, his fist tightening in rage. _He did it! He killed her,_ he thought in rage. _He admits it!_

"Why would you use your Geass like that?!" Suzaku snapped, making Lelouch grow more silent. "Answer me!"

"I wanted to show her at first how I could command those easily." Lelouch answered, emotionless as he did. "I didn't know my Geass would activate when I spoke to her."

Suzaku gritted his teeth in anger. "You aren't as human as before, you know that?" He asked him, making Lelouch turn away in shame. "Tell me, was Euphemia nothing more than some pawn for you selfish ambitions?"

"N-No, I never meant for her to fall to my Geass. I never want the Special Zone to be a massacre!" Lelouch retorted, looking back to Suzaku. "But because of that day, her sin is mine to shoulder and MINE only! Euphemia had nothing to do with it!"

"Why you're such a coward!" Suzaku snapped at him, angered that Lelouch was trying to use his sister as some excuse. "How can you use Euphie in such a way?!"

"Suzaku, I'm sorry." Lelouch apologized, and for first time in his existence, bowed to Suzaku in a custom Japanese way. "For the first time in my life I'm bowing down to another person. Shame and honor no longer mean anything to me. Please, all I want is this, and God and my Geass damn me! Please just find and save Nunnally for me! THAT'S ALL I AS-!"

He was cut off as Suzaku, using his shoe, forced Lelouch's face into the metal floor. "You think that after everything you've done, that _THIS_ is efficient?!" Suzaku snapped, pushing Lelouch's head down more. "You believe some bowing and begging is enough to get _me_ to forgive you?!"

"No, but it's the only thing I've got!" Lelouch begged, struggling to speak. "I have nothing else left to offer! And you're the only one I know and trust that can save my sister!"

"You think I'll just ignore the past and forgive you?! THAT EVERYONE IS GOING TO FORGIVE YOU?!" Suzaku screamed back in anger, continuing to push Lelouch's face onto the metal. "The people that died thanks to you! AND DON'T FORGET ABOUT EUPHIE!"

"Y-You want to apologize?! Then bring Euphie back! **RIGHT NOW**!" Suzaku's voice started to crack, as did his anger as it slowly washed into sadness. "I want to see you save the world with your… your malice!"

"You're Zero, the miracle worker!" Suzaku continued, his rage boiling up more and more again. "If you want me to help Nunnally, you'd better make a miracle in bringing Euphie back to life!"

"Zero's no miracle worker! I'm NOT some miracle worker!" Lelouch cried out in pain. He tried to pull himself back up, but no avail. "It's all just show production and calculations! The mask Zero is just a symbol, a device that lets me tell lies!""

"A device?!" Suzaku pulled him up, holding him so they were eye to eye. His eyes were twitching in anger, and his fists were shaking. "You seriously think I'll believe that after all you've done?! If you want to tell a lie, keep it to the very end!"

"I-I can't change the past! That's not a choice anymore!" Lelouch said in fear, frightened by Suzaku's next reaction. "Y-You know I can't undo what's already been set into motion!"

Suzaku couldn't control his emotions anymore, his rage was leaking out like a broken oil pipe. "Lelouch, you will answer me!" He screamed out in rage, his cape flapping as he threw Lelouch to the floor. Lelouch looked up in fear scrambling, back towards the door. "Why did you use your Geass to make me live?! **WHY**?!"

His voice echoed in the room, and probably the entire of Gibraltar. "W-What do you mean?" Lelouch's voice was riddled with fear, nervous as ever.

"You Geass, that one that drives me to live, has affected my convictions!" Suzaku explained, eyeing him as Lelouch stared up. "Why would you put this _**curse**_ on me?!"

"I did it because I wanted to live, and because you're my friend!" Lelouch explained, hoping he'd buy his explanation. Though he didn't believe they were considered friends anymore.

"Why did you save me when I was accused of Clovis' murderer?" Suzaku asked, much calmer now.

"I wanted the Japanese have faith in Zero." Lelouch explained. "It was also because it would have killed Nunnally to see you killed publicly."

"Why did you save the student council members from the JFL's hotel hijacking?"

"Because I saw it as an opportunity for the Black Knight's first debut." Lelouch answered, hoping he'd understand it.

Suzaku eyed Lelouch cautiously, watching to see any lies in his wordings. All he saw though were his eyes, eyes full of fear and horror. _His eyes_ , he thought sadly. _I've seen them before. The look of torment lives in them. It's why I joined the Britannian army, for redemption. For honor, so the same tragedy wouldn't happen once more._

"You're lying, Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, though it felt like a statement instead. Suzaku walked towards Lelouch, who flinched in fear when he placed a hand onto his shoulder. "There's only one way to redeem the lies you made. The lies you put on Euphie, on Nunnally, on Kallen. On me."

"…How?" Lelouch finally asked, looking up to meet Suzaku's gaze.

"Make your lies into the truth." Suzaku responded, before extending his hand. "You told the lie that you are a Knight for Justice. So try to make it a reality. Keep the lie going till the end."

"But…How?" Lelouch asked, slowly slouching on his elbows.

"End the war for Europia, help us save it." Suzaku said, helping Lelouch up to his feet. "You're Zero, it's a job only he can accomplish. Do it in a final way that'll bring happiness and peace to Europia, to the entire world."

"Do that, and I'll help you find and save Nunnally." Lelouch was shocked and astonished at the promise Suzaku made, surprised he'd help till the very end. _He really is my friend still_ , Lelouch thought in shock.

"You'll…You'll really help save her?" Lelouch asked, making Suzaku nod in agreement.

"For Nunnally's sake, once more, we'll work together." Suzaku responded, as Lelouch reached to Suzaku's extended hand.

"Thank you." Lelouch thanked, grasping Suzaku's hand. "The two of us, working together, we can accomplish anything!"

"I guess we can." Suzaku stated, fixing his cape. Looking towards the door, both friends saw a trooper open the door. "What's wrong?"

"Commander Ranhail and 76 requested and audience with you." The troop explained, before saluting and leaving.

"I guess we'd better go, right?" Suzaku asked, looking to see Lelouch grab his mask. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Zero responded, fixing his mask and his new purple cape. "Let's go, Sir Kururugi."

"Yes, my lord." Suzaku responded, giving a smirk as they quickly made their leave. As they exited, they saw Knightmare's were lifting rubble and building remnants. "How long were we talking?"

"Must have been awhile. I can only imagine how bad the damage was to the men's mental state." Zero stated, eyeing a trooper who looked to be hallucinating something about machine killing his family.

As they entered the base, they marched down a small flight of stairs, before entering the oval room. Most of the agents were either talking, or working on their holo computer pads. "Sir, we were asked to come here?" Suzaku said to Rikoto, who turned to face him.

"Yes, I asked earlier for you all to come here to hear my announcement." Rikoto announced, making the room go silent. Walking towards the main console, Rikoto created a hologram of what looked like a fortress. "This is Damocles, the Sky Fortress."

The fortress didn't look like one at first, but was actually an aerial based fort. The fortress was huge, with a castle at the very top, surrounded by circular shielding, and connecting to the lower body via large amounts of concrete smoothed into a spiral like state.

The spiral met its ending at a white circular outline, with large rectangular wings with green neon lightings on its sides and lower forms. The wings were in a plus shape, and were completely white.

Going lower revealed large uncovered metal plating, with smaller pipes and lightings on its sides. Finally the lower half of the base was rectangular, with a white and golden outlining at the top, and a circular ending as it lowered.

At the rectangle became circular at the end, it created four one-fourth shaped circular arches, with golden coverings on with sides near their top ending points. And to top it all off, a large circular ending point at the bottom, with a grey sphere revealing it to have a gun barrel of some sort.

"The fortress stands at 3000 meters, with a Float System making it easy for base moving, and was built by the Toromo Agency in Cambodia, by the request of the Britannian Empire." Rikoto explained, his face grim with anger. "Worst of all? Its main, if not, only armament if an FLEIJA launch cannon."

"It's a Gallia Grande, only it's a real base." Winston was shocked at the firepower it possessed. It must have taken months, if not years to build, let alone create a Float System for it. "How is this possible?"

"Before Europia was the testing ground for the FLEIJA, the Toromo Agency was asked to look into the building of a sky fortress." Rikoto explained, as the hologram slowly spun around in the center. "When they created a FLEIJA with a mile limiter, the Britannian Emperor physically requested the building of this base."

"How did you discover this, Sage?" Reinhardt ask, looking to the man in white.

"An operative of mine infiltrated the Toromo Agency base and stole most of the blueprints for the Damocles." James responded, entering the room with another person.

The other person seemed much younger than most of them, 16 by his looks, with brown hair and, similar to Lelouch, violet colored eyes. "I'm surprised my Geass worked through the base most of the time, sir." The boy said, looking from James to the Damocles hologram.

"Hey, partner? Who's that younger fellow with ya?" McCree asked, raising his hat. Most heard, and turned to face James and the younger boy.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my second in command." James said, moving to the side so the others could get a better glimpse of the boy. "Rolo Haliburton."

"H-Hello." Rolo stuttered, waving his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Glad to see your fine, Rolo." Rikoto smirked, remembering this younger boy. Ever since he was found by Rikoto's parents, Rolo wanted to be like Rikoto, a person who fought for justice and honor. Though he couldn't be a Lumen Sage, James took Rolo under his wing, training him in the art of stealth and physical combat.

Rolo looked to Lelouch, or Zero and Suzaku carefully. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir Kururugi and sir Zero." He greeted, extending his hand out to Suzaku.

"I heard you mention you have a Geass, similar to me." Zero stated, making the room go deathly quiet. Rolo looked with his eyes around him, but did not move his head. "What type is it?"

"The Ward of Absolute Suspension." Rolo explained, his right eye revealing his Geass. Suzaku tensed up, as did the others when they saw his Geass flare, but stayed unmoved. "Though it cannot order a person, or wipe memories, my Geass allows me to freeze the time of anyone around me for a few seconds. It can only work on sentient people, not speed or momentum."

"A few seconds?" Suzaku finally asked, breaking the silence for the others, who were eavesdropping to hear more from him. "What do you mean?"

"I can expand my Geass to freeze time atleast up to 1 hundred meters, but in order to do so my heart will stop when I use it." Rolo explained, making the others grow somewhat sadder around Zero and Rolo. First, Zero gets his memories wiped out, now Rolo tells he'll die if he uses it for too long?! What else was did they not feel bad for?!

"Oh, I see." Zero felt nervous and sad for Rolo, wondering what would happen if his Geass couldn't be controlled like him during the Special Zone incident. "Has it…. Has it ever gone lose? Out of control?"

"No, it have not." Rolo said, his Geass vanishing as he blinked. "I've had my Geass since I was six years old, my parents left me on the streets to die. Luckily, Big Bro, Rikoto, took me in and trained my with James."

 _Big brother Rikoto, huh?_ Zero was already thinking of ways that made him and Nunnally similar to Rikoto and Rolo. _How odd. Their like me and Nunnally, both siblings yet barely unalike._

"So, what did you want us to do, Big Bro?" Rolo turned to Rikoto, who was slightly blushing at Rolo's statement. "What will we do about Damocles?"

"W-Well, my plan is to raid the Toromo Agency, and we steal the Damocles before the FLEIJA's are loaded onto it." Rikoto explained, making most gasp at his plan. "If we can gain control of the Damocles, we will have a _**large**_ advantage against Britannia and the Ark Fleet!"

"But how will we get there?" Tracer asked, followed by everyone else's questions or statements. "We'll get shot down by air, and we can't go by sea!"

"That's why I had taken the early liberty of having the American's build us a ship." Rikoto explained, shifting the Damocles image to another different design. "Behold, the Oversight!"

The Oversight was a large battle craft, twice as long as the Gallia Grande. It had a large black claw shaped blade at its front, with ridges that were built into its bow. Connected to it was a large golden colored double curved blade like cover that connected to the far end, via a large neck that spanned for up to probably 7 or 8 miles.

Connecting the rear looked to be an engineering base of design. Two of the same double curved blades were built on the left and right of the neck ending. On the top and lower parts of the blades were large cannons, with duo barreled cannons on the tops of the wings.

Behind the wings were four large plus shaped slowly spinning gears with circles on their endings. On the last fourth gear, which stayed still, were two black wings that spanned out and covered what was believed the main engines.

On the top of the engines was a large curving blade that curved lightly on its top, and curved largely in its lower form. Built into the blade like rear were large circular engine cells. Underneath the middle engine cell was a smaller blade which curved like the large one, and was two thirds as long as the larger blade.

In the side of the orange double blade cover was the Overwatch symbol, and several smaller symbols in a straight line ending with it. The various symbols included the Russian army symbol, the US flag, and the URE symbol.

On the other side of the Overwatch symbol was the Japan logo, as well as the Black Knights symbol and the Chinese federation logo.

"This freshly built Lumen-Class air battleship spans up to 16 miles, retrofit with a Float System, as well as aerial based weapons and Hardon cannons on the front with the bow blade." Rikoto explained, smirking at thee shocked looks of the Overwatch members.

Ever Zero was impressed, Britannia nor the Black Knights could build a ship of this size. _Britannia truly stands no chance,_ Zero thought in amazement. "When will it arrive?" Suzaku asked, but paused as a loud humming sound came out from the outside.

Rikoto simply smirked. "It already has." He said, watching the others rush out.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: So yes, Rolo had joined that fight to save Europia and will help. I had him set so he wasn't a Britannia Viceroy like in Akito the Exiled, and have had it so he'll be Rikoto's brother instead of Lelouch's. Also, the Oversight is not a real ship in Overwatch, as i know of so far, and the main parts and main ship layout was based on a Lego design of a ship I built from old Bioncle parts (Yes, I build with Lego's. Please don't judge me.) from when I was younger.**_

 _ **So anyways, I am hoping to write more. If you have any thoughts or opinions, sen them to me, or put them in a review for me to see.**_

 _ **Also I wanted to say, thank you for reading this story, you all! When i saw the views reached 100 I was honestly shocked and super happy. So thank you for taking the time to read this!**_

 **With that said, this is KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: I would like to first say, Merry Christmas (even through it already passed) and I hope you'll have a wonderful New years Eve. I would also like to say thank you for reading this story through these past months, and that I'm sorry it's taken so long to post up a chapter.

But anyways thank you, and please Enjoy the Show!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Battle for Damocles**

Bridge of the Oversight

"Bloody hell, mate!" Tracer was impressed by the view the bridge gave. The bridge was large enough for most of them to stand in, with command consoles and pilot seats facing walls and such. In the center was a large command chair, with two circular console command chairs infront of it. "How'd the Americans make it?!"

"It took almost all of the world's most valuable resources to build. Every country against Britannia gave their two cents in making it, hell even the Chinese Federation." Rikoto said, leaning on a command chair. He was staring out at the crystal blue sea, the sunlight glistening on it. "Grade-A view. Nothing better than this."

His smile slowly faded, his eye showing sadness. "It's sad really. Knowing this war has been hell on these people." He said, taking his arm off the chair. He walked towards the center chair, pressing a button on it. Tracer looked to see an image was now a picture of Damocles above the Pacific Ocean near Britannia, and the side view of the Oversight on the far other side. "When we come to Damocles, we'll be in enemy territory. Are you sure you're up for this?"

Tracer looked to him, and she swore she could see pain in his eyes. "Don't worry about me, Luv," She said, pulling him in a headlock. "We'll do fine. Britannia's got nothin' on us!"

"Yeah, yeah I guess your right!" Rikoto said, his eyes showing less pain and more gratitude. A door opened behind them, and both turned to see Zero and Suzaku.

Suzaku's Knight of Round attire had change drastically, now replaced with a dark blue jumpsuit. From the chest to the lower part of the stomach was white, with golden outlinings and shapes around a small red sphere at the center. His shoulders were covered by a tight wool, with almost 4/5ths of his arms covered by black cut off sleeves.

On his waist was a black belt, with a golden outline and the Knight of Round symbol stretched on it. Halfway down his thighs were now tight black leggings, connected to black boots to match with the overall design. He seemed almost authority like, much more in control then before.

"I see you change into your new clothes, Suzaku." Rikoto smirked, looking at Suzaku's almost emotionless face. "I forgot to mention, your callsign, in case you need it, will be Nero."

"Nero?" Suzaku didn't show it, but he didn't like it. It was so similar to Zero, only with a changed letter. But none the less, he would have to learn to cope with it. "Strange that I'm named similar to Zero, isn't it?"

"I know you're… upset about it Suzaku. But sadly, I didn't come up with it. If you want to ask someone, ask Soldier 76." Rikoto instructed, before turning to the mask vigilante. "And how are you fitting to your armor?"

"Perfect, so far." Zero said, allowing his cape to open to show his purple armor. "I believe I will be able to do more than just stand on the sidelines."

"Don't forget, Zero. Don't' forget were not just fighting to avenge what happened to you and Nunnally." Rikoto responded, staring into Zero's mask. He could almost feel Lelouch smirking underneath at his armor. "We're fighting to liberate Europia and the rest of the world."

"Of course, sir!" Zero placed a hand to his chest, a salute. Rikoto nodded, before moving next to the chair.

"I forgot to give these both to you." Rikoto turned back, holding two swords. Both had the same design, purple with green adornments on the blade, with gold wing like cross-guards. The grips were red stick like handles, with a golden pommel at the end.

At the tips of the cross-guards were small amethyst crystals shaped into diamonds, hanging silently. Rikoto handed Zero and Suzaku their primary weapons. "We know this is somewhat different, but your armor and training will pay off when using it."

"Yes, sir!" both saluted, before placing the blades into their rightful sheaths. "So, when will leave for Damocles?"

Rikoto looked to the image of their destination. The image switched to the inner hanger, where 76 and Winston were helping load the Knightmare's, dropships, and troops aboard.

"As soon as we're ready. We're taking almost the whole base with us, aside from the buildings themselves." He joked, looking to the Gawain and Lancelot Albion, standing at the far wall. "It's hard to believe this is happening. Not too long ago, Overwatch was just a myth. Now look at us! Fighting for freedom, against one third of the words power."

"It's going to take a while, but we will defeat Britannia." Zero said, fixing his armor. He stared out at the sea. "Not only is the most powerful Knight of Round on your side, but also the smartest military commander in Britannia."

"Yeah, we do." Rikoto said, looking back to see the last dropships enter their hangars. "Alright, were all set. Now we just wait for everyone to arrive." He said, taking a seat in the command chair. He sighed. "76 is lucky to sit in this chair. It's so freaking comfortable."

* * *

A few hours later, **Damocles Sky Fortress**

"Sir, and unidentified air vessel is entering the Damocles airspace." Console officer cried out, looking to the figure in the command chair.

"What?! Impossible, enhance the image!" The commander ordered, staring at the image of the ship. The image enhanced, revealing the ships many weapons and curving's. What caught his attention the most, however, were the symbols painted on the side. "It's… It can't be….!"

"Its not possible!" Another officer cried out. "Not ship could be that weaponized, nor have a Float System of such great magnitutde!"

"It's the Black Knights, AND Overwatch?! How?!" The commander stared at the slowly moving cruiser. "How did they discover Damocles?!"

"Sir, several thousand Knightmare's are leaving the ship. They heading in our direction!" Suddenly, the red alarms blared to life. Troops and officers rushed to their areas, as Knightmares began to prep for launch. "What shall we do?!"

"Contact Prince Schniezel immediately! Have any close Knightmare's help us as best they can!" The commander ordered, shaking as the Damocles received a blast. The video feed showed the Overwatch ship had fired a beam of red at the Damocles, butting through the main shield and hitting the hull. "Those are Hardon Cannons?! How did they master the ability to combine them with a ship?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Oversight Carrier

In the main hanger of the Oversight Zero, Suzaku and Rolo had readied their Knightmare's. Rolo's Knightmare Frame Vincent was golden, with sharp red curving's and a powerful Float System. Like the Lancelot Albion, Vincent was built for all terrain and aerial based battles.

"Big Bro, we're ready here in the hanger!" Rolo messaged Rikoto, the video feed showing his face.

"Good, we'll give you the go when were near the Damocles' firing range." Rikoto responded, looking back through the bridges glass window. The Damocles, though smaller and less defended, still had the FLEIJA weapon to use. That meant they'd not only reveal the FLEIJA to the people of Britannia, but also the Sky Fortress they were trying to hide.

"Commander 76, Commander Ranhail, we're now seventy meters from the Damocles firing range." An Officer reported, typing into the console.

"Excellent," Rikoto turned back to Rolo. "Rolo, we're now infront of the firing range. You have the go to launch. Good luck!"

"Understood, and thank you Bro!" Rolo shut off the video feed, switching the Vincent's mode to aerial combat. "Zero, Suzaku, James. We have the go to attack!"

"Understood," Suzaku and the others answered. The Knightmare's readied their positions, their Float Systems warm and alive. "Lancelot Albion, LAUNCHING!"

The Lancelot charged out the Oversight, followed by the Gawain, Vincent, and the Gundam Zero EW. Knightmares' from the Damocles rained bullets onto them. The Oversight fired blasts from its Hardon Cannons and far end cannons.

* * *

Aboard the Damocles, Command Room

"Sir, we have the order to fire the FLEIJA cannon!" An officer said to the commander, now holding a purple scepter like piece, the Damocles Key.

"Good. We'll deal with them in one quick blow." With that, the commander pushed the red button atop the Key. The bottom of Damocles, the sphere with the large rectangular turned towards the Oversight. "FIRE!"

* * *

"All hands, brace for impact!" 76 yelled out, the FLEIJA warhead, exploding near the Oversights bridge. Knightmares were sent in all directions, then pulled back by the sheer force of the FLEIJA. "Damn, we lost one fifth of our Knightmare's."

"Bloody hell," Tracer murmured, watching the battle outside. "They're not holding back with the Damocles after all."

"Zero, we'll keep the Damocles occupied but we need you to find the Damocles Key. Only then will we be able to send reinforcements." Rikoto ordered, typing and ordering commands to Officers at consoles. "Reinforce the shields, all cannons open fire on all enemy Knightmare's!"

"Understood," Zero responded, firing a beam from the Hardon Cannon. "Suzaku, Rolo! Follow my lead!"

"Yes, sir!" Lancelot and Vincent followed the Gawain Mk2, slicing through and blasting Knightmare's apart. It seemed like the Lancelot Albion made a trail of falling metal in its path. The Damocles attempted to fire its FLEIJA, but sadly it had to drop it shields to do so.

The FLEIJA attempted to fire, but Zero fired a Hardon beam at the warhead. It hit successfully, with the FLEIJA luckily not detonating. "The FLEIJA has not detonated, but there is still the possibility it can activate." Suzaku responded, flying into the shield.

The Lancelot forced the shield to remain open, As Vincent quickly entered. The Gawain followed, with the Lancelot Albion quickly moving back. "I got this!" Vincent ripped a hole in the Damocles, throwing a grenade into the hole. The Knightmare frames moved back as the grenade exploded.

* * *

"Sir, we have a breach on deck level 8!" An officer cried, pulling up a schematic of Damocles. The schematic showed a red glowing rectangle not far below the castle command base. "We're sending security and military personnel to eliminate the problem!"

"D-Damn, they caught us off guard…" The commander stuttered, his eyes seemingly bulging out. "They used the FLEIJA as a means to enter through the opened shield…."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero and the others were now turning a corner, heading down a large hallway. "The main command deck will be above, the large castle." Zero theorized, firing a Shark Harken into a Knightmare's cockpit. "We'll have to find the Damocles Key before another fires."

"Judging by how long they took, the FLEIJA's fire every 10 minutes." Suzaku spoke, looking at his radar. He saw red Knightmare's above and below them, ready to fight. "We only have 6 minutes before another fires. We have to hurry!"

"We'll split up, cover more of Damocles and find the Key faster." Rolo said, opening a hole into the lower floor. "I'll go lower!"

"I'll head above, and capture the command officers above!" Suzaku pronounced, cutting a hole with Lancelot Albion's MV Blades.

"I'll head through here, then. Try to find a way to the Damocles' FLEIJA storage." Zero indicated, pushing forward.

* * *

Meanwhile

Outside of the Damocles the Oversight continued to rain down on the Britannian Knightmares. Most were destroyed, with very few scavengers.

"This is Tracer, we've moped up the last of the Knightmare's!" Tracer called to Rikoto, watching the Oversight pass over her. "I'm heading back aboard."

"Roger, we're moving in!" Rikoto responded, watching the Damocles attempt to slowly move away. Sadly, the Oversight was slightly faster than it. "Helmsmen, bring us close to the Damocles."

"Aye, sir!" The helmsmen responded, guiding the massive cruiser ever closer to the Sky Fortress. "Sir, we're receiving a message from the United Republic of Europia!"

"On screen!" Rikoto ordered, looking up to see the chairman of the EU. "Chairman Rosen Toro, a pleasure to see you are well."

"I am, but the United States is not." The Chairman responded, his eyes full of grief and fear. Rikoto and most looked at him with concern and confusion. What the Chairman said next shook the ship, if not the whole world with it.

"The United States has fallen to Britannia."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you all so much for waiting on this chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long, I've been dealing with Exams this last week, so i wasn't able to work on this chapter. Again, thank you for all waiting, and please Enjoy The Show!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: Attack on Order Geass_**

 **Oversight Carrier**

The flight back to Gibraltar seemed to carry on to long, and was anything but silent. Most were terrified of the news, some fell numb. A few even were crying. But out of everyone, though, Rikoto seemed to be the quietest.

He'd been struggling to comprehend that one third of the world's power had fell so quickly, making Britannia the rulers of almost two thirds of Earth. This was not going as most had planned.

From what he was told, the US President was killed during the use of another FLEIJA weapon by the Gallia Grande, issued by the Emperor to attack. With no leaders, the US fell into disarray, before finally giving up and surrendering.

The Damocles was still functioning, they had to essentially tow it back to the base for damage repair and command service again. It'd take time, but it'd be worth it. Though it had a Float System, the Damocles wasn't as superior in flying from one place to another like the Oversight.

"This has gone off long enough. With that FLEIJA ship in the air, we're losing ground faster than we get it." 76 growled, hand over his brow as he was deep in thought. Most agreed, the Gallia Grande was the major problem. "We have to destroy the Gallia Grande."

"I agree, but the problem is _finding_ it." Rikoto riposted, searching the images of the Grande's arrivals and leavings. ¨We need to find the next target before it gets attacked, and hopefully find its hiding place.¨

¨Yeah, a lot more harder than it looks,¨James growled, fixing his armor. At the moment, they were in the main hanger, watching the repairs take place on their respected Gundam´s and Knightmare´s. ¨How do you follow something that can be followed?¨

"We simply wait for it to show up, then we follow the bastard's home." Rikoto said, eying the damage done to the Gawain Mk 2. Zero was good at making strategies, but not so much as piloting a Knightmare. Into a place _full_ of Knightmares. "We need to give Lelouch more training."

"Why, he's an okay pilot." James reassured, trying his best not to remember how Lelouch nearly blew up Gibraltar's hanger bay the first time. "It was one time, Rikoto. Besides, he was still getting out of his Julius Kingsley moment to."

"….What if we used that?" 76 asked, the two now turning to his. Walking closer, his visor was now glistening in the lighted room. "We can have Lelouch play off as Julius Kingsley, have him lure the Gallia Grande to us, then we destroy it."

"Absolutely not," Rikoto immediately answered, not bothering to wait for a answer. "I won't allow Charles Geass to turn Lelouch back into that…. _thing_ called a human. Besides, there's no way Lelouch would do it."

"Well, we have to try something." 76 retorted. "We can't just have that ship flying around."

"Commander, we have a message coming in!" A trooper rushed towards them, holding a data pad. He handed it to Rikoto. "The message came from an unknown location, their asking to speak with you."

"What?!" Rikoto was nervous as to how this person knew him, but then again, they did make an appearance at St. Petersburg. Putting one and two together didn't take a lot of time to figure out who was piloting the Delta Kai. "Very well, I'll head to my room. Have the transmission sent directly to Winston afterwards."

"Sir!" The troop saluted, quickly leaving the trio. Rikoto quickly left the hanger bay, leaving the other two to ponder as to who Rikoto was going to talk to.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

As Rikoto spoke with the unclosed character, Lelouch, Suzaku, Rolo, and Tracer were relaxing in the ships lounge. If you wanted to call if relaxing. Suzaku hadn't bothered to sit down, but continuously eyed Lelouch.

Lelouch was looking at his Zero mask, trying to figure out a way to upgrade its damage resistance. He had several sketches on the small table, but so far none were really looking up. Rolo and Tracer, though, somehow manage to find a way to relax, and were simply talking.

"So, what's it like, using a Geass, Luv?" Tracer asked, with Rolo shrugging.

"It's like a rush of energy, but it also feels like you losing yourself to." Rolo answered, placing a hand to his heart. His Geass flared in his eye once, making Tracer look at it with incertitude. "For me, it feels like a rush of air simply vanished in my lungs, and my heart stops. It makes me feels like my hearts going to give out at any time."

"I Know how that feels, Luv." Tracer placed a hand onto Rolo's other hand, making him blush lightly. "I know that feeling, when I had Chronal Disassociation. It felt odd, but I was able to get through it with my friends."

"But, you can easily grow and use it, and you can live just fine with that," Rolo gestured to her Chronal Accelerator. "I'm honestly scared of my condition. I don't want to use my Geass so much, not even at all sometimes. But I know that if it's for the greater good, I will use it."

"Those are powerful words to go by, Luv." Tracer warned, remembering her words before the Slipstream event. "Don't make promises you won't be able to keep."

Rolo sighed, sadly, deactivating his Geass. He looked to the door that led outside the room, to the crew chambers. "I hope my Bro is doing alright." He replied, pondering what Rikoto was so nervous about.

Suddenly, the alarm blared and a voice came from the speakers. _"Attention, all Overwatch commanders are to leave for Winston's lab. I repeat, all Overwatch commanders to Winston's laboratory."_

"Sounds like Winston had found the Gallia Grande," Lelouch said aloud, folding his sketches and placing his mask on. "I suggest we head for his lab."

"I agree," Suzaku agreed, walking to the door. The others quickly filed out, looking around to see troops rushing to their areas of need, or readying their Knightmares. Finally, they made it to Winston's large laboratory, the dome glass roofing emitting most of the lighting.

Above, near the roofing, was Winston working on a computer. He looked down to see Lelouch and the others had arrived. "Oh, there you are." He said, fixing his glasses. "Get up here, Rikoto and 76 are waiting!"

Not wasting any time, Zero quickly used his suit to jump to the computer booth. Tracer blinked up to Winston, while Suzaku and Rolo simply used the flight of stairs the other two hadn't noticed. Finally at the top, Rolo was his brother, James and Soldier 76 looking to Winston's computer, an outline of the Gallia Grande moving towards a mountain in what appeared to be a desert.

"Glad you could make it," 76 announced, glancing to the group for a moment. "Commander Ranhail and Winston have discovered the location of the Gallia Grande's hanger bay. Winston, if you would please explain."

"Of course," Moving next to his desk, Winston activated a hologram of the Chinese Federation. Not far to the side was a large desert of the sorts, with a small mountain centered in it. "We have discovered, from an unknown character, that the Gallia Grande has been being housed in an underground hanger system located in an unspecified location near the Chinese Federation."

"We have also learned the location houses the alleged 'Geass Order'." Winston explained, confusing the group.

"Geass Order?" Lelouch was confused, there was no records or groups called the Geass Order. From what he knew, Clovis was so far the only one who was connected with an unspecified group that worked outside the Britannia borderline. Was this the group he worked with?

"Yes, a secretive group under the command of Charles Zi Britannia, used for studying and producing contractors and Geass users." Winston explained, receiving a gasp from Suzaku and Lelouch. Lelouch knew C.C was a contractor, but she couldn't have been connected to this Geass Cult, right? "We have also learned that a Britannian Director V.V, as he is called, will be personally leaving for the Order's location."

"So, will we be attacking this Geass Order?" Suzaku was itching for an answer. To think the ones who caused Euphie and thousands of others deaths were right under their noses was aggravating to him. Though it did explain where C.C came from, and how Lelouch and she were able to form a contract.

"Yes, we will be. Our target," The hologram zoomed in on the mountain, which showed small openings on the side. "Will be the mountain range. We will attack with all our forces, as well as several support ships that will be stationed for collecting all research on Geass."

"We'll be arriving in 2 hours, get your Knightmare's and Gundam's ready for battle." 76 ordered, fixing his rifle. The group saluted, before readying to leave. "Oh I forgot to mention. You 6 will be the new Overwatch squad, Xevon 1. You'll be led by Commander Rikoto and James, so do not forget."

"Yes, sir!" The group saluted before leaving for the hanger bay. As they did, they rushed for their Gundam's and Knightmare's, readying for battle.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

 **Geass Order** , location unknown

Meanwhile at the Geass Order, Directorate V.V had arrived at the Geass Order's underground city. He seemed very young for a Directorate, almost 10 years old to be precise. He wore a white suit similar to a tuxedo, with blue endings at the sleeves that were outlined with a thin gold line. His suits chest had a blue trapezoid shape on its chest, outline with gold like the blue parts on his clothes.

V.V also wore a black tailcoat with purple inside color, and had a gold Geass symbol on either side of his suits sleeve endings. He had blonde hair, dark pink eyes, as well as black and gold hair pieces that were on either side of his forehead.

Next to him was another man, wearing clothing similar to a Knight of Rounds clothing, and an orange eyepatch like device on his left eye. He had teal colored hair, and orange eyes. "Directorate V.V, welcome. We've been expecting you, sir." A Geass leader spoke, bowing to the two.

"It is good to return here, isn't it Jeremiah?" V.V asked, his voice so young that it couldn't be seen as a murder of killer. He had the personality of a child, but the ideas and mind of a strategist and commander.

"Of course, sir." Jeremiah had to admit, though, he didn't like returning here. Too many bad memories of being rebuilt, too much pain after discovering what they were doing to him. He was glad though, to know he was sent back to Britannian under the command of Bradley. Though he was still angered by how he was used to pilot the Siegfried.

"It is nice to see you have come, V.V." A voice said. Both turned to see Reaper, his arms crossed in an irritated fashion, standing next to the ship they arrived in. "Your test subject escaped, and managed to send information out to Overwatch."

"Hmph, I should have known Orpheus would do such a thing. I always did see him as inexplicable." V.V responded, not bothering to worry about Overwatch. "I can only assume Zero and Sir Kururugi have joined with Overwatch? How sad, I was starting to look forward to meeting him."

"If it means anything, my liege. I may be of use in recapturing Zero." Jeremiah gritted his teeth when he said the name. He recalled when his body was harshly damaged. How they had to replace most of his organs for him to survive. He wanted a chance for redemption, and God damn him if he was to let Zero get away from his grasp.

"In due time, Knight of Orange. In due time." V.V reassured, a mischievous smirk forming on his face. V.V turned to see Commander Renato, in his black captain uniform, standing by several other pilots stationed on the Gallia Grande. "Ah, if it isn't commander Renato. How has the attack come along?"

"So far, 12,541,523 killed during the invasion." Renato stated, expressionless as ever. He turned to see the center of the city. "I'm still surprised this all exists."

The inner of the mountain was dug out, with buildings attached to the roof and sides of the inner shell. In the center, sat the Thought Elevator, surrounded by a purple shield and restrainers that held it together on the top and bottom.

It gave off a purple lighting that lit the whole city, almost like an old ruin lost to time. "It took so long, but now," V.V smirked, looking at the Thought Elevator. "Now the Ragnarök Connection can become complete, and I will have a front row seat with my brother."

"Directorate V.V, we've detected 18 Charger-class light cruisers and a Lumen-Class battle carrier heading in our direction!" A radar officer quickly rushed to them, explaining the situation. "What should we do?"

"Prepare the Siegfried and the Gallia Grande for launch. I will personally see to destroying these fools in the Siegfried." V.V responded, before turning to Reaper and Jeremiah. "I ask you two to help move the test subjects into the main tram."

"Yes, your majesty!" Jeremiah saluted, while Reaper simply nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke. Jeremiah quickly left with the same technician, with Renato and his men leaving for the Gallia Grande.

V.V smirked, heading towards the Hanger where the Siegfried laid. Standing at close to 25 meters, the Knight Giga Fortress used the pilot's nervous system in order to be piloted. Luckily, V.V and Jeremiah's nervous systems were so far the only ones that could handle that much pressure.

In due time, he would have control of Britannia, all he had to do was deal with these simpletons, then his brother.

* * *

Outside **Geass Order**

Outside the Geass Order's base, the Oversight and attack cruisers were raining down on the base. The Gawain MK 2, Delta Kai, Lancelot, and Vincent were already out the hanger. James was asked to stay and help in the assault, while Tracer was readying her Gundam Reborn.

"Commander 76, how's the operation going?" Rikoto asked, firing a beam at several fleeing Knightmare Frames.

"So far we've downloaded 1/4th of the computer files in the Orders base." 76 responded, watching the files flash by on the large screen. "As long as we continue this, we'll be able to steal all the files then destroy it fully."

"Commander, the Gallia Grande has started an approach vector. It's heading our way!" A pilot exclaimed, making 76's visor snap towards his location.

"Charged the main cannons, and ready the Hardon Cannons!" 76 ordered, turning towards the radar that showed the lands layout. Coming from behind the mountain was the Gallia Grande, slowly flying towards the Oversight. "Helmsmen, bring us close to them. Let's deal with these bastards here and now!"

"Aye, sir!" The pilots responded, moving the ship. The Oversight flew over Knightmare's firing rounds at the Gallia Grande. The Grande fired turrets and missiles back, trying to damage one of the ships cannons.

* * *

On board the **Gallia Grande**

"Sir, we're losing our Knightmares, and shields have reduced 25%!" A technician cried out, as the crew winced at the ships damage. "We just lost one of our Float Systems, and energy is starting to decrease!"

"What?! I thought the ship was refueled in case of a battle!" Renato growled in irritation. He knew the Oversight was powerful, but he knew the Gallia could easily evade it.

"The ship was built for dropping FLEIJA's sir, not full out assaults!" The technician cried out, screaming before his computer screen exploded on him.

"Damn it, then fire a FLEIJA at them!" Renato barked out, taking off his captain hat. "We'll deal with these fools once and for all!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **Oversight** Bridge

"Fire at that FLEIJA cannon! We can't let them fire!" 76 barked out, receiving cannon and Hardon Cannons as an answer. Before the FLEIJA Cannon could fire, the Oversight's main cannons fired large blasts as the FLEIJA. The Grande's cannon burst into an aura of purple energy.

Powerful FLEIJA flames and explosions destroyed the left side of the hull. The Gallia Grande slowly tilted to the right, now flying downwards towards the desert surface. "Hell yes!" James exclaimed, along with the cheering of several other crew members,

* * *

On board **Gallia Grande**

"Sir, we lost the last FLEIJA cannon, and the Float System!" A technician yelled to Renato, flames exploding from the hull and inner sides. Before Renato could speak, a familiar gold and white Knightmare jumped infront of the bridge. "It's Suzaku Kururu-!"

* * *

The Lancelot Albion fired its Shark Harken at the bridge, effectively destroying the crew and controls along with it. "This is Nero, I have destroyed the Gallia Grande's bridge and commanding officers. The Gallia Grande is no longer a threat." Suzaku stated, turning back to the Geass Order's mountain base.

The Lancelot Albion looked to see several cruisers and the Oversight pass overhead, firing round after round into the base. "Excellent work, Suzaku." 76 replied, crossing his arms. "All ships, target the mountain, maximum firepower!"

In one full out combined effort, all the ships fired directly onto the mountain. A large hole was now torn into the mountain side, revealing the city and its buildings.

"Alright, we've broken through the mountain. Lelouch, Suzaku follow me!" Rikoto ordered, the Delta Kai shifting into jet mode. The Gawain followed close behind, firing its Hardon Cannons at the smaller buildings. "Suzaku, you and Lelouch will handle the areal Knightmares. I'm going down, maybe try to find some of the Geass Users."

"Understood." The Lancelot launched towards the remaining Knightmare Frames, cutting through each with its MV Blades. The Gawain fired its Hardon Cannons and several missiles, firing its Shark Harken fingers at the Knightmares who dodged them.

Suddenly, Gundam Reborn rushed into the Order's base, firing its cannon at several Knightmares. "Don't leave me out of this, luv!" Tracer's familiar voice made Rikoto smirk, the girl always made one helluva entrance.

* * *

As the Delta Kai landed, Rikoto quickly fixed his Lumen Sage mask, jumping out before it took off again. The Delta Kai was built with an auto pilot, and would be called for later. Rikoto quickly unsheathed his dual-bladed Glaive, slicing through several men. One troop, carrying a large mini gun turret, attempted to fire at Rikoto.

Rikoto jumped into the air, jumping to the two troops next to him. He quickly used them against one another, having one fire at another. The mini gunner fired his rifle, before attempting to slam his turret onto him.

Rikoto grinned under his mask. He rushed forward, slicing the mini guns barrel in half. He quickly jumped back, slicing the gunners mask off. The mask exploded off, before the man fell to the ground.

Rushing forward, Rikoto moved towards the large purple center. Infront of him was a large connecting building that surrounding the circular structure. Around the building were two large towers, with gunners in each one. In between the towers were three mini gunners, with eight other men.

"Do you want me to get them, Bro?" Rolo asked, the Vincent flying over them.

"No, I got this, Rolo." Rikoto said, rushing forward. He threw his Glaive forward, and like a boomerang it sliced the two towers. Rushing up one of the tower, Rikoto jumped to a turret, using it on the lower troops. The men scattered, trying to fire at Rikoto.

Ripping off the turret, Rikoto was able to throw it at the first mini gunner, forcing him to the ground. Sadly, his had was pinned, forcing an endless barrage of bullets to attack the others. Grabbing his Glaive in mid-flight, Rikoto split it in half.

He quickly sliced through the second Glaive, before placing one onto his back. Throwing his other, Rikoto rushed forward towards the last gunner. He attempted to slam his mini gun down, but Rikoto dodged it and twisted his arm.

The gunner screamed in pain, dropping his mini gun in his other to try and get Rikoto. Rikoto ducked down, grabbing the mini gun and slamming it into the man's legs. The man fell down as Rikoto spun to the side, slamming his elbow into the man's face.

He sighed, standing up and reconnecting his dual-Glaive. "Damn guards," he muttered fixing the Glaive onto his back, and heading for the large door. He looked to see the door was slightly open, but mostly closed. "Whatever they were guarding must be important."

He opened the door, and what he saw shocked him. "Oh my God," he could barely speak at what he saw. He placed a hand to his mask. "76, I'm sending you and Winston a live feed. Do you see this?"

* * *

"We see it, Jesus Christ." 76 muttered, while Winston had his mouth agape. The feed showed a large chamber, with several thousand yellow cryotube's lined up down the chamber. Inside the tubes were children and adults of all type, with small and large tubes on their chests, arms and necks. "What is all of this?"

"I'm not sure," Rikoto looked around the chamber, looking for a light switch to brighten the chamber more. He found a large switch on the wall, and quickly flipped it to see the lights switch on. On the far ends, and the far side walls, were large robots. The same that attacked St. Petersburg and Gibraltar. "I think we just found our Unit 11 problem."

"What the hell?" James was taken aback at the feed. The Machines had the Unit 11 symbol on their bodies, and what appeared to be a smaller Geass symbol underneath. "So, they're the ones who stole the generators and attacked us?"

"It appears so," Rikoto looked to see the city generators around the walls and roofing. He looked forward to see someone, a person lying on the floor. "Hey! Are you alright?"

Rushing towards the person, Rikoto crouched to see him better. He looked young, almost like Suzaku or Lelouch's age, wearing and Ashford Academy uniform. He had completely white hair that reached the sides of his face too. "H-Huh? W-Where am I?" the boy opened his eyes, their blue gaze searching his surroundings. "W-Who are you?"

"Are you okay, sir? Can you stand?" Rikoto asked him, trying to help him to his feet. The student, from what Rikoto could make him out to be, struggled to his feet before falling back down. "Are you alright? What's your name?"

The student blinked, trying to remember his name. "Rai," He stated, looking to Rikoto's mask. "Rai Sumeragi."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yes, I have included Rai from Code Geass Lost Colors in this story. Now for those who don't know who Rai is, basically he's a boy of Lelouch's age, with amnesia and through the game (Lost Colors), he searches for his memory choosing to join the Black Knights or the Britannian Military with Suzaku. He also has a Geass, similar to Lelouch's, but i will reveal both that and the Orpheus character later on.**_

 _ **And as always, this is KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: V.V's assault**

* * *

 **Geass Order Cryo chamber**

* * *

"Have you found anything on the name Rai Sumeragi?" Rikoto asked, helping the mysterious student Rai exit the main cryo complex.

* * *

"Nothing yet," Winston reported, fixing through the thousands of people named Rai. So far, the last name Sumeragi hadn't come up. He wondered if this Rai was a real person, or maybe an alias of second name he went by. "There must be something on this Rai."

* * *

"Damn… Well, until then, we might as well take him with us." Rikoto said, before looking back to the cryo chamber with concern. In every tube was a person. Being tortured, experimented, and probably ripped apart just to be given a Geass without contracts. "But what about the other subjects? We can't just leave them here."

 _"Maybe we can help them control their Geass, use it more commonly. In the field, atleast."_ 76 answered. _"It'll we'll bring us to a large advantage."_

"No, absolutely not. I will not put innocent civilians onto a battleground just for their Geass." Rikoto snapped, looking up to see the Gawain MK 2 and his Delta Kai slowly landing. _We'll deal with this argument later,_ he thought. _Right now, we have to get this "Rai" out of here_. "Rai, my friend Lelouch will take you to our ship. You can trust him."

""U-Um, alright." Rai stuttered, stopping next to the Gawain as it finally landed. The Gawain's hatch opened and out stepped Lelouch, without his Zero helmet. He quickly helped Rai into the Gawain before they quickly left to the Oversight.

* * *

Meanwhile

"So far, we've eliminated most of the troops, but we still need to deal with anti-air defenses." Rolo ordered, reappearing by two large air turrets before slicing them. He quickly used his Geass, jumping back into the air and rushing back towards Gundam Reborn and the Lancelot Albion. "How is the progress coming along?"

"So far? We finished off the rest of the Knightmares, and we can now move closer in." Tracer explained, firing a round into one of the last Knightmare's. Unknowingly, a Knightmare Frame jumped behind her, firing a round into the back. "Ack!"

"Tracer!" Rolo cried out in horror, flashing forward and forcing his MV Blade into the Knightmare's back and through the cockpit. The pilot screamed, before his Knightmare exploded into an inferno. "Are you okay, Tracer?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, luv." Still shaken, Tracer managed to force the sentence out. Rolo nodded, turning to his side to see the Lancelot Albion rocketing around the remaining Knightmare's. "Something tells me you have this much more easily than us, Suzaku."

"Well, ever since I remembered the order to live from Lelouch, I've been a lot faster than usual." Suzaku explained, finishing the last Knightmare. "I believe that was the last one."

Slowly, the Oversight and smaller ships moved forward. The several smaller ships descended quickly, allowing troops and medical troops to rush out. As they did, the Gawain MK 2 rushed hovered towards the three. "Rai is aboard the Oversight, Mercy is checking his bloodline for Winston to analyze." Lelouch reported.

* * *

"Excellent, now all we have to is-" Before Rikoto could finish, a large structure near the center of the Order city exploded, sending dirt and rubble everywhere. "What the?!"

The dust slowly cleared, revealing a large machine hovering in the air. It had a green, orange, and marron color design, with five large green Shark Harkens on its hull. Its head was green, with maroon colored circle eyes. On either of its sides were two large maroon cylinders, and finally a large Float System like device on the back.

"The Siegfried?!" Lelouch gasped in shock, horrified by the newly revealed Knightmare Frame. He immediately his battle with Jeremiah, or Orange Boy as he dubbed him, and how C.C had to drag him into the ocean with the original Gawain. "That's not possible!"

"This machine relies on its pilots nervous system, and only Jeremiah and I can pilot it. "A voice, much younger than a common pilot, spoke from the Siegfried's speakers. "Hehehehe."

"Wait, YOU'RE V.V?" Rikoto asked, taken back at how a child the age of 10 could control such a large Knightmare. "I was expecting a more… _older_ character."

"Well, I couldn't just let you and my nephew destroy all my brother and my work, now could I?" V.V asked, aiming a Shark Harken to the Delta Kai. The Harken missed the Delta Kai and destroyed the roof, the Siegfried rushing out and now infront of the Gawain Mk 2. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite nephew, Lelouch VI Britannia."

"I have to admit, this is a first V.V," Lelouch snarled, trying his best to control the Gawain, and his temper. "The spectator becomes the actor himself!"

"You know, I was starting to like you, Lelouch." V.V answered, smirking as he watched the Gawain and the other Knightmare's mobilize. "You reminded me a lot of Charles."

Siegfried fired a Shark Harken, but the Gawain dodged it quickly. "How will we deal with this?" Suzaku asked, trying to attack head on.

"Oh?" V.V taunted as the Siegfried rushed above Lancelot Albion, turning to face the Delta Kai, Gawain MK 2, Gundam Reborn and Vincent with several other Knightmare's.

"Please surrender while you have this moment." Rolo suggested, fixing his VARS rifle.

"You don't have to do this, luv." Tracer warned, fixing the Gundam Reborn's rifle scope onto the Siegfried.

"Oh, what are these traitors going on about?" V.V asked himself, looking from left to right.

"V.V, I will drag you out of that wreck you call a Knightmare." Lelouch growled, before activating his Hardon Cannons. "I will not let you escape."

"Join the club, Lelouch," Rikoto chuckled, before readying his rifle and Plasma Beams. "All troops, fire at will!"

"Yes, sir!" The Knightmare's fired at once, bullets and plasma rushing to the machine. The Gawain fired its Hardon Cannons and missiles, and the Delta Kai and Gundam Reborn fired plasma and missiles.

"Oh yeah?" The Siegfried used its spin attack, destroying the attack fire before it could hit it. V.V crossed his legs, and smirked happily. "Marianne's boy is getting cocky."

"How dare you say my mother's name!" Lelouch roared, firing his Hardon Cannons and missiles once more. "We have to destroy it, but I don't know how. The only way last time was to crash it into the ocean, but they must have fixed that problem from before."

"We have to distract him in order to get closer." Suzaku said, trying to get behind V.V's Knight Fortress. "Commander Winston, can you scan the Siegfried?"

"I already did the moment it can out of hiding." Winston sent a 3-D hologram of the Siegfried, marking a large red section on the Float System where a ventilation system was located. "It you can hit the lower shaft at the Float System, the Siegfried's shields should be down long enough for a full out assault."

* * *

Inside the **Siegfried**

"Directorate V.V, we've moved all copied data into the trains sever system," Lord Jeremiah reported, closing the train's side hatch. The two pilots at the front readied the main train, looking to see the main railroad hanger open. "Shall we wait for you and retreat to the Paris Catacombs, sir?"

"Go on without me, once I deal with Overwatch's commanders I'll follow behind you." V.V responded, checking the Siegfried's status. Mostly everything was working fine, except the Float Systems ventilation system wasn't fully covered.

 _Hopefully it won't be a situation_ , he thought. _Hopefully_.

* * *

Meanwhile

"I have an idea that might work. "Rikoto reopened a line to Rolo, looking at his screen to see Rolo. "Rolo, do you think you can use your Geass to get closer to the Siegfried?"

"My Geass? But, it doesn't work on machines." Rolo retorted, but none the less readied his Vincent for a charge. "I can only use it to move away and dodged attacks."

"I know, but if you can eject at the right moment, we can self-destruct the Vincent and have you moved to the Vincent MK 2." Rikoto responded, trying to fire a round at the Siegfried. The Siegfried preformed a spin attack again, stopping slowly as is finished. "Now, Rolo!"

Vincent charged forward, rushing to the side as a Shark Harken was fired. Vincent sliced through the Shark Harkens cable line, causing it to explode.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else, V.V!" Rolo snarled out, trying a front attack.

* * *

"You're a failed experiment I left to die, you know that?" V.V chuckled at Rolo's shocked face. He remembered how they'd started experimenting on 1 to 2 year olds for Geass, and sadly Rolo was the only one who live, but was _defective_. "I know all about your _condition_ , and I know your heart can't take it all the time. You can conk out at any moment!"

Taking the opportunity, V.V made a ditch effort to destroy the Vincent. He fired the same Shark Harken from earlier, its broken cable line ripping apart the Vincent's legs.

* * *

"It doesn't matter, if I can eject them!" Rolo cried out, launching off the thighs from the torso. The Vincent, just barely, managed to grab onto the Siegfried's Shark Harken shifter. "I've done it, big bro!"

Suddenly, the same cylinders, connected to certain Electrical systems on the Siegfried's sides, extended out and sent a powerful shock directly into the Vincent. Rolo screamed in pain, while V.V simply giggle like a child at his pain.

"ROLO!" Rikoto cried out, the Delta Kai rushing behind the Siegfried, and firing its Plasma beams. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE, YOU CHILD!"

The plasma crackled into the Siegfried's Float System, causing a large explosion to take place behind it. "What? How, how did they find the Siegfried's only weakness?" V.V asked quietly, looking from the Oversight carrier and to the Delta Kai.

The Vincent finally let go, and its Float System quickly activating before it hit the sand. "F-Forgive me, big bro…" Rolo tried his best to stay conscious, but fell unconscious from the electricity.

"Rolo! Tracer, get Rolo and get him to Mercy!" Rikoto practically yelled the order in fear, his mind falling apart once he heard Rolo pass out.

"R-Right." Tracer answered, the Gundam Reborn quickly grabbing the Vincent by the torso. "Don't worry, luv. I got you. What about you, Rikoto, luv?"

"We still have to deal V.V, once and for all." Rikoto responded, his voice full of malice and anger. "The Siegfried's shields are down! I order all Knightmare's to fire and aerial bombardment on the Knight Giga Fortress, I want this bastard to pay for what he did to Rolo and all the people he's tortured!"

* * *

V.V gasped nervously, looking up to the Oversight to see it readying its cannons, and his eyes flashing back to see the Knightmare's readying their weapons. For the first time in a while, he finally felt something he hadn't in a while. Fear.

* * *

"You will pay, V.V," Lelouch targeted the Siegfried's front view from above, the Hardon Cannons charging up.

* * *

"For the pain you brought to Lelouch and my brother, Rolo," The Delta Kai's plasma beams fully charged, now aiming for the Siegfried's Float System.

* * *

"For the death of Euphie, and the creation of Geass," Suzaku's Lancelot Albion readied its MV Blades, and charged its Float System. "The ability to twist good men into demons and monsters."

* * *

"The source….Of Geass!"

* * *

V.V gasped in fear as the Lancelot Albion charged forward, slicing the Siegfried's side Electrical system. He looked from front to back, watching the Delta Kai and Gawain MK 2 fire their Plasma Beams and Hardon Cannons. His eyes widened more as he saw the Oversight fired Hardon blasts and missiles at the Giga Fortress, hammering down on its hull.

"No, the Siegfried is finished!" V.V cried out, his eyes searching all around the cracking cockpit for Lelouch.

The Siegfried escaped through the smoke coming out of it, two of its Shark Harkens ripped off and its hull smoking. Lelouch grinned and fired another blast at the Siegfried, permanently destroying the Float System. "You are an abomination, Lelouch!" V.V finally screamed in anger, his blond hair flying across his face. "Do you know that?!"

* * *

Directorate V.V!" Jeremiah cried out in shock, his eyes full of disbelief. He knew that Directorate V.V had not piloted the Knight Giga Fortress the first time, but he didn't think he would be attempt a suicide attack. He watched in shock and horror as the Knight Giga Fortress crashed down to the Geass Order's Thought Elevator, destroying it and parts of the city. "My god."

"This means were the last of the Geass Order, aside from Emperor Charles ZI Britannia." The train conductor whispered in fear. "We must complete this for him then, for Directorate V.V!"

"Yes, for Directorate V.V!" Jeremiah cheered, taking the second control seat next to the conductor. He quickly activated the engine, locking down the server cart and cryo chamber cargo cart. Since there were only so many subjects to take, V.V ordered only the highest Geass users to be taken to their Paris hide out. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile

As Jeremiah and the last Order cultists escaped, V.V somehow managed to escape the Siegfried's wreckage. He forcefully crawled with his still working arm, trying to make his way to the Sword of Akasha's doorway. "Charles, you were waiting for me…." V.V mustered out, looking to see the doorway open.

On the other side stood Charles ZI Britannia, with a look of sadness and regret. "Vincent, did you kill Marianne?" He asked, not bothering to leave the doorway.

"Yes! I did it, for... you…. Big brother….." V.V spoke with pain, yet still happiness in his voice. He just wanted to help his brother in the end, even if he wanted his own selfish ambitions. He smiled, one last time, and finally rested.

"A shame, I will miss you Vincent." Charles regretted not being able to help V.V with the plan, but they both knew the sacrifices they'd have to make, for the Ragnarök Connection. "I hope to see you, soon."

He smirked maniacally. "It is time, Lelouch." He said aloud, turning back to the Sword of Akasha. "Time for remembrance and rejoice."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Battle for the Catacombs**

* * *

 **Oversight Carrier bridge**

After the assault on the Geass Order's city, the Oversight and its ships quickly returned to Europia. They managed to salvage all the Orders research and documents, and were able to move the Geass test subjects to the Oversight.

As for Xevon 1 squad, they'd started repairs and helping with searching through the Geass Order's research. Rikoto, though, hadn't left Rolo's side after V.V's assault. From what Mercy could tell, he was perfectly fine, it was waking up that had the Lumen Sage worried. No person could take so much electricity and live, unless you were Reaper or something.

But none the less, Rikoto stayed by Rolo's side, watching over him. Tracer hadn't spoken or helped either, she seemed effected by Rolo's injury also. Winston and the others seemed to notice it, but only thought it was the aftershock of what transpired.

From what they could tell, V.V was apparently stalling for Jeremiah Gottwald, or Orange Boy (the name Lelouch and Suzaku have dubbed him) and had him take the final research and powerfulest test subjects to Paris, France.

They also discovered that Charles ZI Britannia and V.V, were secretly working on a project called the Ragnarok Connection.

"So far, Paris has not been able to find any record of Geass Order locations or secret hideouts they would use." 76 explained, displaying several images of Paris police and French troops searching warehouses and abandoned railway systems. "But for now, we need to figure out a way how to lure Jeremiah out of hiding, and find this Paris base."

"What about the catacombs?" Pharah asked, pointing to the large sewer openings on the sides of river banks. "Could they be hiding there?"

"Not likely, the Catacombs are so deep in the surface and built in such strange ways," Winston retorted, pulling up map displays of the Catacombs. "But then again, it would serve as a good hiding place."

"That's deep in Talon territory, mostly Widowmaker's." James argued, making everyone regret the idea of charging forward into Paris. Widowmaker was so far the greatest sniper in Europia, probably the world. Getting in wouldn't simply be some walk in the park.

"Perhaps I can help you." A sudden voice spoke up. Everyone turned their attention to the voice, which came from a young man, 17 by the looks, in a corner, arms crossed. He wore a white and black colored tuxedo, with yellow outlines on its form, and a small light grey cape on his left shoulder. He wore white pants with short white boots, and a small pistol of his side. He also had long blond hair that covered his right side, and wore a visor similar to a star design on the far left side.

"Who the hell are you?" James asked, reaching for his pistol. "How did you get aboard?!"

"If you wish to know, I am Orpheus Zevon, son of Alan Velasius Zevon." The boy, Orpheus Zevon, pushed himself off the corner and walked forward. "I am also the second first successful Geass User experimented on by the Order."

"Successful?" Winston was confused, he thought all the Geass users were still in cryo and need to test their Geasses. "How so?"

"My Geass allows me to change my body form, and look to others." Orpheus explained, pulling his visor down slowly to show his Geass in his left eye.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Pharah asked, the sound of her rocket launcher humming filling the room with nervousness.

"Because if I was, I would have just killed you all and left already." Orpheus said, covering his eyes and walking to the console. "Not only do I have a Geass, I'm also the one who sent you information on the Geass Order."

"What? Impossible, how?!" 76 growled, walking infront of the boy. "And better yet, why?"

"First, yes I did. Second, I was able to hack into a Britannian communication array and send it to your base of operations." Orpheus spoke with a slightly irritated voice, but still continued. "And third, because the Geass Order stole me from my family, and Vincent CI Britannia used me for his own twisted ideas."

"I'm sorry, but who is Vincent Ci Britannia?" Suzaku asked, entering the room with a look of surprise and readiness. He was prepared to quickly deal with this "Orpheus Zevon", even if it meant disobeying orders.

Orpheus typed in a code, and V.V's image came onto the consoles screen. "Vincent Ci Britannia, goes by alias V.V, and is the primary Directorate of the Geass Order and Geass experiments."

"So that's his real name," Tracer muttered, annoyed at the small lesson they were having on V.V. "What does this all mean?"

"It means that V.V was the first successful Geass contractor in this era, aside from C.C later on." Orpheus explained, switching off the image. "V.V became immortal and stay young, while Charles ZI Britannia, his older brother, was gifted the Geass ability to rewrite memories."

"Jesus, so we just killed the Emperor of Britannia's brother, and the very first contractor of the 20th century." James reasoned, making everyone go silent with nervousness. "So, if we killed him, why hasn't Britannia declared war on us? Does he even know V.V's dead?"

"Most likely, especially with Lord Jeremiah escaping with the most successful Geass test subjects." Orpheus suggested, leaning on the captain's chair. "Besides, even Talon knows since their very own Reaper was there too."

"What, Reaper was there?!" 76 was shocked at the news, especially since no one saw Reaper during the assault. "Why didn't he make an appearance then?"

"Probably to keep the element of surprise, and remain hidden." Orpheus states, fixing his visor. "If word got out that Talon is or was working with the Geass Order, Europia and the Chinese Federation would go bat-shit crazy on finding them. Remember, the whole Geass test subject thing?"

"Yes, right." Lelouch, who entered the bridge responded. He wore, for an unknown reason, his Julius Kingsley clothing, aside from the cape and eyepatch. "If Europia found out Talon and Britannian working together, they'd waste all their armed forces and most likely surrender."

"Yes," Orpheus looked to Lelouch, his eyes narrow under his visor. "So, you are to son of Lady Marianne, the fastest Knightmare pilot of Britannia. It is an honor, sir."

"Please, no need for pleasantries." Lelouch stated, before looking to the front console. The large table had a hologram of Paris, France. This time, thankfully, not on fire or in disarray. Ever since the Gallia Grande was obliterated, Europia was able to recover much more easily. "If we are to find the Geass Order, we will need the French army, and possibly more."

" _Possibly_ ," Orpheus responded, before smiling. "Odd, isn't it? You get rid of two problems, yet another two come up! Question is, which will you deal with first? The amnesia of Rai Sumeragi, or the Cultists that twisted good people into horrid creatures of war?"

"….Tracer, Suzaku, and I will help Rai find his memory," 76 answered, turning to Lelouch and James. "And James, Rikoto, and Lelouch can deal with Reaper and the Geass Order."

"Uh, are you sure about Rikoto helping deal with Reaper? I mean, ever since V.V electrocuted Rolo, he hasn't been…himself." James retorted, and everyone knew he was right. Rikoto seemed to turn sadder after Rolo's condition, and hadn't eaten or slept in a while.

"Commander Ranhail knew the consequences when joining this war. If he wasn't mentally prepared after the "London attack", what makes you think he was prepared for Rolo's condition?" 76 snarled.

"Are you suggesting it's his fault?!" James snapped, as well as the other Overwatch members complain as what 76 said. "Tell you what, 76. Next time you want to say something to Rikoto, make sure it's not fucked up!"

"I'm only stating the obvious, alright!" 76 argued, glaring at James and the others. "No need to get offensive!"

"Yeah, we don't need you stating everything we already know!" James growled back, turning to leave. As he did, he stopped and sighed irritably. "I'll…. Go tell Rikoto to get ready."

* * *

James entered the medical wing, making his way to Rolo's room. He looked inside to see Rolo was laying on several pillows, and speaking with Rikoto.

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, Bro. I just, didn't think he'd do that." Rolo spoke with a pained voice, and his skin seemed to be returning back to its original color.

"It's alright, little Bro." Rikoto reassured, trying to raise Rolo's spirits. He'd woken up a few hours into the night, and the two had been talking all the time. "I, um, hope you'll be able to help us from here. I'm sorry you can't leave the Oversight anymore."

"It's alright, Bro. I hope I can help you more, you know, from here." Rolo, this time, was the one reassuring Rikoto. He knew he couldn't help without Vincent, so maybe he could help from the Oversight.

"Don't worry, Rolo. You can, I know you will." Rikoto said, standing up and ruffling Rolo's hair with a sincere smile. "I'll be in the hanger bay, if you need me."

"Alright, Bro." Rolo smiled back, before turning to the window.

* * *

"It's sad, isn't it?" Mercy's voice broke James train of thought and staring. She was next to him, staring at the brothers as well. "He could protect almost everyone but the person he cared about so much, it's horrible."

"I can only pray that Rolo's hear can take it all." James responded, looking at Rolo's heart monitor. It seemed to be beating normally, but he was still nervous about his Geass. Rolo said his Geass could kill him, but what about that electrical shock? "Could… could the electrocution effect Rolo's Geass?"

"Not that I know of, no." Mercy had a look of worry still, she didn't really know. "Truth be told, I don't know. I haven't studied Geass to much, so I don't know the side effects."

* * *

In the **hanger bay**

Rikoto walked towards his Delta Kai, which now waited in flight mode, his Lumen sage mask on and his dual-bladed glaive on his back. On the left side sat the Gawain MK 2, Lelouch and James ready inside the cockpit.

"Set course for France's borders, and contact the French ambassador tell him not to fire on the Oversight when we arrive." Rikoto ordered, finally entering the Delta Kai. He placed on his earpiece, setting his Glaive and Sage mask aside. "Are you online, Rolo?"

"Yes, I'm on the bridge, Bro." Rolo answered, resting on the captain's chair. He exhaled a breath of air, and looked towards the sea infront of them. "We'll be arriving in a few hours, Bro. You take the short way, and we'll take the long way."

"Right," Rikoto switched on the engines, and the Delta Kai rocketed out with the Gawain MK 2 close behind. "We'll see you there, then."

* * *

 **Paris, France Underground Geass Order base, Paris Catacombs**

"You should know you are in danger of being discovered, Lord Jeremiah," A voice, belonging to Lenard "Talon" Lacroix, husband of Amelie Lacroix otherwise known as Widowmaker, and commander of Talon stated to him. "If Overwatch were to learn of our alliance, Britannia would be in an international conflict real easily."

He wore a dark maroon tailcoat, with a tight black long sleeve underneath, the Talon insignia built onto it, and black military pants. He also had two shotgun like pistols on his sides, and a shotgun on his back.

Next to him was Jeremiah Gottwald, and Widowmaker and Reaper on his right. He wore a white and light purple colored tailcoat with white gloves and a white jumpsuit underneath. Above the jumpsuit was a red sleeveless coat, with a black belt that hung on his side. he also wore black boots and a purple handkerchief on his neck.

"I understand this, Sir Lacroix. And I assure you, we will not allow this to happen." Jeremiah responded, looking to the newly armed Knightmare Frame Siegfried MK 2. Unlike the original, bulky Giga Fortress, this Knightmare was built with the design of a common Sutherhead.

The differences were that the shoulders were now red, the cockpit was fully green, and the arms, legs, and torso were orange. It was also built with two parallelogram hull pieces built onto it.

The two parallelograms were combined into the sides of the Sutherland's cockpit, with the arms connected inside of them, as well as the legs which shifted during its flight mode, as if the Sutherland was piloting it. On either sides on the parallelograms were four of the original Siegfried's Shark Harkens, two pointing opposite directions on either side.

The rear Shark Harkens pointed in a fashion similar to a wing design, and a wing on the top behind the Sutherland's head, which stuck out of the design.

"I hope so, Lord Jeremiah, for your sake. Unlike V.V, I am not as forgiving." Lenard stated, turning to Widowmaker. "And as for you, my dear. We have now fully finished both of your Knightmare Frames."

"Please, show us Cherie," Widowmaker gestured to Lenard, who simply smirked evilly and led them. Walking forward Lenard led them to three hanger bays. "What are these?"

"These, prototype Knightmare's mind you, are the first of the Absolute Destruction System. For you, my beautiful love," Lenard winked at Widowmaker, making her blush lightly. "I present Knightmare Frame Eternal Darkness!"

The lighting in the left hangar activated, revealing a purple Gluocester, with black and purple armor plating and sharp high heels on the feet. It's on its knees were sharp armor points and curves on its forearms and cockpit design. The head of the Gluocester was her original Widowmaker mask design, with two spider like mandibles where the mouth would be located.

On either of its arms were large sniper rifle parts, and two Shark Harkens under its ankle covers and in between its shoulder, like the common Glucose. The Knightmare came to life, combining its forearms to create Widowmaker's sniper rifle, Widow's Kiss. "You truly are a miracle worker, my dear." Widowmaker thanked Lenard, kissing him on the lips for a moment.

Reaper groaned irritably. "Can we get on with the next one please? I can't stand this." He growled, walking infront of the Knightmare hanger at the far right.

Lenard sighed, with a hint of sarcasm. "As you wish, oh supreme god of evil and such." Lenard joked, walking next to him. "Now, unlike most, your Knightmare relies on your guns and ultimate attack, Death Blossom. I give you, Knightmare Frame, Black Devil!"

The hangar lite up, revealing a Knightmare similar to his first. It was designed by the Lancelot, but completely black and white. The head, was built like Reaper's hood and his skull mask, and had shorter Land Spinner's on its feet.

Where the original thigh Shark Harkens were his original pistols, of his Death Scythes, as he called them. The fingers were sharper, and the sides of the forearms were built with the same Shark Harkens like the original.

"Hm, I must admit Lenard. You have outdone yourself with Britannia's technology." Reaper chuckled under his mask, and teleported onto the top of the Black Devil, looking at the cockpit. "What is the last one?"

"Ah yes, the newest Knightmare to the table. Unlike both the Black Devil and Eternal Darkness, this Knightmares uses an Ultimate Destruction System, a Float System, and an Ultimate Defense System." Lenard smirked as the two Talon leaders walked next to him confused. "I present my personal Knightmare! Knightmare Frame, Shinkiro!"

The lighting blared to life, revealing the new Shinkiro. The Knightmare Frame was black with golden outlinings and designs. It had completely golden hands with black forearms that had golden royalty like designs. It had a chest similar to the Gawain's and had an X-shaped Float System.

The ankles connected to the feet, replaced with eight circular toes, four on either ankle, with Land Spinner's on in between two of its back toes. It had golden spark need pads, with white and black linings. Finally, its head was a golden, with a white skull like face and a blue brain like piece.

"In a few days, this Knightmare Frame will be the most powerful Knightmare Frame in existence!" Lenard laughed evilly, staring at the beautiful Knightmare Frame. "Built with wrist built Hardon cannons, and powerful Shark Harkens, this Knightmare is the first of the Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon series!"

Suddenly, a red alarm blared in the base. A Talon commando rushed to Lenard, along with Jeremiah. "Sir, several Knightmare's and an Overwatch dropship are heading our way!" the Commando reported. "What will we do?"

"Prepare for combat." Lenard ordered, looking to see Reaper ready his Black Devil. "Stall them until we can retreat back to the main base!"

"Yes, sir!" Reaper nodded, finally closing the cockpit and moving out.

"We'll have to move the Shinkiro out via aerial movement-!" Lenard was cut off by a loud explosion that destroyed the roof. The wreckage crashed infront of the Shinkiro, blocking access to it. "Damn!"

Lenard quickly rushed towards the railway by the far wall, rushing towards the second hangar bay. Looking back, he saw the Gawain Mk 2 and Delta Kai rush through the opening. "Damn, Reaper! Forget stalling outside, their already in the base!" Lenard ordered, quickly moving to a Talon Sutherland.

"I shall deal with this interloper myself!" Lord Jeremiah called out, his Siegfried, outside the parallelogram armor, rushed into the whole and kicked the Gawain's Float System.

* * *

"James, hurry! Get the black Knightmare!" James heard Rikoto order through the radio channel. James looked to see the hatch open, and quickly jumped out before the Siegfried could attack again. He was able to easily moved over the rubble, and quickly make it to the Shinkiro.

"What is this Knightmare?" James whispered to himself, quickly making it to the cockpit on the back. The hatch opened, allowing James to quickly enter. He quickly activated the radio channel, connecting to the Overwatch channel. "Alright, I have the Knightmare. Shinkiro is its name."

* * *

"Shinkiro? What a… peculiar name." Rikoto muttered, looking to see a black and white Lancelot rush infront of him, now holding two familiar pistols. "Well, if it isn't Reaper. I see you got yourself a new Knightmare! Is that a Lancelot?"

"It is, and my Black Devil will be the last thing you see!" Reaper growled, firing his Death Scythes. Delta Kai jumped into the air, firing a round from his rifle. Black Devil rushed back, rushing around the buildings, and trying to hit the Delta Kai.

Delta Kai fired a Plasma Beam, trying to destroy the Black Devil. Reaper dodged, and suddenly a sniper round exploded on the Delta Kai's left Plasma cannon. "What the?!" Rikoto's Delta Kai locked on a certain purple and black Sutherland, holding a familiar sniper rifle. "Damn, now Widowmaker has her own Knightmare Frame too? Great."

* * *

"Lelouch, switch with the Shinkiro! I think this Knightmare suits you more." James called to Lelouch, who finally managed to force the Siegfried into another Knightmare. The Shinkiro quickly rushed to the Gawain, firing a Hardon blast from its wrist and damaging the Siegfried MK 2 more.

"Right!" Lelouch was unsure for a moment, but none the less traded Gawain and entered the Shinkiro. To his shock, Lelouch found himself very familiar with the controls. "Odd, it feels so familiar…"

* * *

"Lelouch, I'm in need of assistance. Can you led a guy some help?" Rikoto asked him, before grunting in pain as the Eternal Darkness fired on him again.

* * *

"Yes, I'm on my way!" The Shinkiro quickly rushed out the opening in a flash, its Float System helping rush it high into the air.

* * *

Rikoto grunted as his Delta Kai's emergency alarms blared to the first time in ages. The last time he'd heard them was when he was first training with the Delta Kai, and it was because of a thruster malfunction. He glared at the Black Devil as he heard Reaper laugh evilly. "What's so funny?" He asked, his voice full of malice.

"It's that while I was fighting, our commander was able to bring reinforcements." The Black Devil pointed behind the Delta Kai, making Rikoto turn around. His eyes widened in shock.

There were several thousand Knightmare Frames wielding the Talon banner, as well as several Britannian battleships hovering in the air. "You're surrounded, surrender and I may spare you." Commander Lacroix's voice ordered, moving to the side as the Black Devil and Eternal Darkness moved next to him. "You have 5 seconds to comply!"

* * *

"Lelouch, do you know how to use any of the Shinkiro's abilities?!" Rikoto asked nervously, looking to see the battleships aiming down on the Delta Kai and the base.

* * *

"5!"

* * *

"Um, yes I believe so!" Lelouch quickly floored it for the Delta Kai, trying his best not to get seen.

* * *

"4!"

* * *

"Crap, everyone retreat! NOW!" Rikoto ordered, looking to James video feed. "James, get Lord Jeremiah out of here!"

* * *

"3!"

* * *

"Damn, alright! I'll get him out of here!" James quickly pulled the Gawain's arms, grabbing the Siegfried and rushing through the roof opening.

* * *

"2!"

* * *

"Alright, what can I use?!" Lelouch looked frantically at the abilities the Shinkiro could use. "Absolute Destruction System?! No, the DSPT Cannon! Yes, that's it!"

* * *

"1! FIRE!"

The Knightmare's and battleships rained down on the base and the Delta Kai, believing they destroyed the Delta Kai. "Well, that was simple. Call it in, let's get out of here." Lenard started to turn, but looked to see something off. "What the?!"

Now standing infront of the Delta Kai, and the base, was the Shinkiro. Its arms were in a protective formation, before it pulled them down to its sides. Its radar in its blue shielded brain beeped for a moment.

"What the hell?! They STOLE the Shinkiro?!" Lenard was enraged at how they'd manage to pilot the Shinkiro, and how they were able to use it so easily. He had to hand it to the pilot, they seemed to have experience.

* * *

"I ask this of the Talon army and the Britannian's. If you wish to fight, are you prepared to suffer the consequences?" Lelouch asked, grinning at how the Absolute Defense System worked like a charm.

* * *

"Consequences?! What is this fool talking about?!" Lenard growled in anger, aiming his own cannon. "All units, fire at will! WIPE OVERWATCH OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

* * *

"So be it! I gave you all your chance, let no one forget that!" Lelouch lifted his arms, allowing the side computer and keyboard to combine and rest above his legs. He pressed one simply button, before he pushed in codes like he was playing piano.

* * *

Lenard, and the Talon commanders and Britannian battleships fired all they could at the Shinkiro. Lelouch saw this, and suddenly, the Shinkiro's Absolute Defense System switched back on light a light switch. Red, stretched hexagon like shields covered the Shinkiro's front and the Delta Kai, the cannon shots and rifle blasts bouncing off or blowing up on impact.

"What, how do they know how to use the Absolute Defense System?!" Lenard's Knightmare seemed to back up nervously, as if expecting something. "Hope they don't know how to use the DSPT Cannon…."

* * *

"Behold, the SHINKIRO'S FURY!" Lelouch yelled out, the shield shutting off. The Shinkiro opened its arms as if offering a hug, its chest point opening to reveal a shielded prism. The prism's shield shut off, and rocketed out of the Shinkiro.

Lelouch pressed one, final button, and suddenly a laser raced across the ground, connecting with the prism. The prism send several other beams in almost all directions, cutting the Knightmare's and Britannian battleships.

* * *

"NO!" Lenard screamed in rage, but suddenly the beams centered on his Knightmare. Lenard eyes widened, and he realized living through this was inevitable. "Forgive me, Amelie….."

Widowmaker watched in shock and horror as Lenard Lacroix, their leader and her husband, was killed by the very machine he'd built. Everything he'd worked for, everything they sacrificed, was now for nothing.

The beams fully obliterated the remnants of Lenard's Knightmare, and sent a thin wave of plasma back. The wave sliced the remaining Knightmares, destroying few buildings as well.

"Damn you, Overwatch! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" Reaper snarled, before quickly retreating. As he did, however, he used the Black Devil to stop the Eternal Darkness. "Forget them, Widowmaker. They're not worth our time!"

"Let go of me, Reaper! I'll kill the all!" Widowmaker struggled to escape Reaper's grip, but somehow she knew he was right. They had to retreat, most likely to regroup with Lord Shaing. "Damn it, fine! We'll go retreat. All remaining forces, retreat!"

Suddenly, a large gunship rushed above them, its lower belly opening. "Commander Reaper, Commander Widowmaker! Please come aboard, we'll take you to Lord Shaing!" A pilot called out on their radio.

Reaper wasted no time in getting aboard, firing his Shark Harkens and entering the gunship. Widowmaker followed, but as she did she looked back at the Shinkiro. So far, Overwatch was winning and taking most of their Order bases.

 _We will get an upper hand at some point, Overwatch._ She thought, before entering the gunship. The belly closed, and the gunship immediately rushed away, most likely to Russia once more.

* * *

 **Oversight Carrier**

"I have to admit, I was worried for a moment. But, none the less, thank you for saving me and the others." Rikoto thanked Lelouch, who simply nodded and looked back to the Shinkiro.

"Now, we have the most advanced Knightmare Talon ever built." Lelouch smirked, glad to know Talon was losing their triumph cards. "Now then."

"Now, I have an idea of what we can do next. If we're going to face Britannia in full force, we need to rally more people to the cause." Rikoto said, handing him a holo pad. The pad showed a Britannian Prison prisoner list, with several people Lelouch immediately recognized.

"These are…!" Lelouch looked to Rikoto in shock, who simply grinned and turned to the Knightmare Frames in the hangar.

"Set course for the Una Mountains," Rikoto turned back to Lelouch, handing him his Zero mask. "We're going to Area 11, we're getting the Black Knights back."

* * *

 **A/N: So yes, Ladies and Gentleman! The Shinkiro is now part of Overwatch and will be Lelouch's Knightmare from now on. I did at first have some doubts on it, but i decided that the Gawain MK 2 would be used as a backup later on.**

 **As always, this is KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I should say that this Chapter will include Jeremiah entering the story from now, and have a close storyline to R2. I should also mention that the Black Knights and Lelouch meeting Charles will not take place till Chapter 16. As always, Please Enjoy The Show!**_

 _ **Also to reader FlashDevil, yes it is our USA, and is still located in the Western Hemisphere. Later through the story, we'll return to the USA later on after Lelouch becomes Emperor.**_

* * *

 **Oversight Carrier, Prison Complex**

Jeremiah Gottwald sat on the chair in his cell, his only visible eye searching for camera. He'd been looking around for approximately 3 hours since they arrived, not muttering a single word to his interrogator.

Soldier 76 sighed on the other side of the glass shielding, irritated at how Jeremiah was acting. Every time he asked Jeremiah a question or warned him of consequences, he only stated, "I will speak only with Zero…"

"What's wrong with Orange?" 76 turned to Lelouch who walked next to him, wearing an orange jacket, a black t-shirt underneath, and dark grey pants.

"He's acting like a child, and won't answer to me." 76 slammed his fist on the glass for a moment, his eyes narrowing under his visor. "If only I was allowed to use force, I could…!"

"Do not be so hopeless, 76. If he wished to speak with Zero," Lelouch reached into his jacket, pulling out his Zero mask. How he managed to keep it hidden was a mystery, but none the less Lelouch placed it on. "Then he _shall_ speak with Zero."

"What do you mean?" 76 asked.

"Have his cell door open," Commander 76 turned towards Lelouch in confusion. Letting Jeremiah roam freely around the Oversight could lead to disasters, or worse. "Have all entrances and exits blocked, I want him to follow me to the tram station."

"Are you insane?! For all we know, he might find some way around this! Or probably try destroy the whole ship!" 76 retorted, loud enough to make Jeremiah turn to them. "You'll get us all killed!"

Jeremiah glared harshly at Zero, who stood there like a commoner. "Zero! I will kill you and destroy this rebellion against the emperor!" he muttered under his breath, standing up fully. We walked towards the doorway, and stared for a moment slowly raising his forearm. "I must know why you betrayed Britannia, Lelouch Lamperouge!"

Suddenly, a wrist blade shot out of Jeremiah's sleeve, who then proceeded to slice it into the metal door. Zero gasped and jumped back, while 76 took a step back as well. "Hurry, get to the bridge and do as I said! I'll lure him away!" Zero ordered, quickly rushing to the right hallway.

"Right!" Soldier 76 ran towards the left as Jeremiah ripped the door open, quickly chasing after Lelouch. "A wrist blade?! How, he couldn't possible have been given that…!"

"…Unless it's surgically built into his arm, it would explain how we didn't detect it on him!" Zero theorized, looking back from time to time to see Jeremiah not far behind.

"ZERO!" Jeremiah roared, growing steadily closer. Lelouch thought for a moment, before his mask eye opened on his left eye.

"I order you to stop and surrender!" Zero's Geass flared up, and rushed towards Jeremiah. However, Jeremiah's eyepatch suddenly opened, revealing his now blue right eye with an upside down Geass symbol at its center. "What the?!"

"You're Geass will not work on me!" Jeremiah's eye flashed white, and he continued forward. Zero was shocked, how did his Geass not work? C.C said anyone would fall to it, why wouldn't Jeremiah?!

Out of desperation, Zero pulled out his pistol and sent a bullet to Jeremiah's chest. Jeremiah paused for a moment, before continuing to follow. "My body is made of metal plating! You cannot kill me with bullets!" Jeremiah yelled triumphantly, much to Zero's dismay.

* * *

On board the bridge, 76 rushed into the command deck. "Close all entrances and exits! Have all doorways and bridges leading to the tram system opened immediately!" He ordered, receiving confused and strange looks from the crew. "Do it, dammit! Or else Zero will die to Jeremiah Gottwald!"

The crew quickly snapped at "Zero will die", calculating and closing doors all across the Oversight. "Locking down main hangar doors! Cell Complex locked down, Server chamber sealed off!" A crewmen answered, the locations he spoke becoming green on the Oversight map layout. "Tram entrances open, all trams shut off!"

* * *

The tram station sat in the center of the ship, connecting from the far bridge to the rear engine cells at the back. Right now, Lelouch was trying his best to stay far from Jeremiah's insane wraith. But finally, the two stopped near a tram, Lelouch breathing heavily as they started at one another.

"A mechanical body, that's why we didn't sense that wrist blade." Zero spoke first, his voice ragged and tired. "And you have a Geass Canceler as well. Hmph, your vengefulness is truly top notched, Orange Boy."

Jeremiah's eye twitched at the mention of that name, but he kept his composure. "There's no vengefulness, its sheer loyalty." Jeremiah responded, walking slowly to Lelouch.

"How I hate to hear that, Jeremiah. What could the Emperor and V.V have possible done to deserve this loyalty you speak of?" Zero suddenly pulled out a Chess Piece, designed like a king Piece with a red button on it.

He pressed it, and suddenly the tops of the tram next to them opened, revealing small generator like machines that hummed quietly at they awoke.

Jeremiah froze, and gasped as he felt his body begin to slow down, as if turned off. He saw Zero's mask, and felt like he Lelouch was smiling underneath it. "Judging from your performance, your body must run of Sakuradite." Zero stated, making Jeremiah gasp in pain.

"A Gefjun Disturber!" Jeremiah suddenly remembered his training in the Geass Order's city, how he near went berserk and almost killed by one of the larger Gefjun Disturbers. They were built originally to disable Knightmare's, as well as electronics and gear movement. However, doing so disturbed the chemical and mechanical processing of Sakuradite.

"Well, well. I see you did your homework." Zero stated, his eye narrowing as he saw he was the victor. "You're aware that when the Sakuradite disruption system is complete, we can paralyze all gear and mechanical functions with the railway linear route on the Oversight. In other words, we bring the ship, and you, to a standstill."

"I'm thank you, Lord Jeremiah. You've been an exemplary test subject, and this was simply the prototype for the later of the Disturber." Zero stared at Jeremiah, who stood shakily as he spoke. "So, are you willing to work with us, with me? Where are the Black Knight's being held, and where is the Emperor of Britannia?!"

"You're the one… who will talk here!" Jeremiah growled, taking a sudden step forward.

"What?!" Zero gasped, and took a step back. _How is Jeremiah still moving?_ He thought. _He should be paralyzed by now_!

"Because I have… my reasons!" As Jeremiah continued to speak and walk to Lelouch, his Geass Canceler started to drip out blood. The blood outlined the eye cover and orange eye cover, now fully dripping off and onto the floor. "My resolve to see… my loyalty… t-through! I must know that the truth was certain, one and for all!"

"But how?!" Zero stared in shock, and slowly growing fear, as Jeremiah's left arm now drips blood from the sleeve as well. "You shouldn't be able to move!"

"W-Why Lelouch? Why did you become…the terrorist Zero? Why did you betray Britannia?!" Jeremiah yelled at Lelouch, trying his best to move closer. If he could, Jeremiah could probably detain Lelouch. "Becoming an enemy of…the Emperor as a resolve!"

Zero's fear immediately vanished, now replaced with anger. "I did it, because I am Lelouch VI Britannia!" Lelouch snapped, ripping off his Zero mask fully. Jeremiah stopped and gasped in shock as Lelouch continued. "My father, the Britannian Emperor, allowed my mother to be killed! And doing so, he stole Nunnally's sight, her legs, and our futures from us!"

Lelouch recalled that day, his fist tightening on the King Piece. He remembered how he watched his mother be shot to death, trying to protect his dear sister Nunnally, and how his father did nothing to help!

"Yes, I know… Because I was there too!" Lelouch gasped at Jeremiah's statement, his rage dying down as quickly as it rose.

"You were?!" Lelouch asked. He had to know now, if that was true what did Jeremiah know or see?!

"My first assignment… to guard her…! Lady Marianne… my beloved and respected!" Jeremiah fell to the floor, keeping himself up with his arms. "I failed to keep through with that loyalty! I just wasn't able to protect her!"

"So you founded the Purebloods then?" It was all starting to make sense. Jeremiah had himself station to Japan, the last place Lelouch and Nunnally were. He then founded the Purebloods to most likely find the two lost heirs, or _protect them_. Protect them from Charles ZI Britannia.

"Master Lelouch, everything is becoming so clear now!" Jeremiah stretched his arm out, as if trying to grab Lelouch, his leader, his master. "You adopted the role of Zero for Lady Marianne, didn't you!?"

"So if you didn't come to kill me, why did you give up so easily?" Lelouch finally asked, his voice sounding more troubled than anything. From what James told him, Jeremiah easily surrendered, but why? Was it to kill Zero? To destroy Overwatch? Or, was it…?

"I don't serve Talon of Emperor Charles, I follow only one. It's Lady Marianne!" Jeremiah's eye started to water, and a tear trickled down his cheek. His arm slowly fell down, along with what strength he had left. "Now I can die, without any regrets…"

"Lord Jeremiah!" Lelouch released his finger from the Disturber activator, shutting them down as he rushed to help Jeremiah.

Jeremiah's eye cover opened, his eye flashing different colors before stopping on light green. "Y-Your majesty!" Jeremiah gasped in air, looking to see Lelouch trying to help him up.

"Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, your steadfast loyalty is still desperately need here, with Overwatch and me." Lelouch stated, smirking as he saw Jeremiah look to him. "Isn't that right?"

Jeremiah was shocked at how Lelouch was so quick to ask him for help, but this was his opportunity. His opportunity to protect and serve Lady Marianne's descendant. He smiled, accepting his prince's request. "Indeed! Yes, of course my liege!" Jeremiah agreed, pushing himself to his feet.

"Sir!" A troop entered the Tran Station as the two looked to him. "We're now 10,000 kilometers from the Britannia sea border. We will now begin sea submersion!" The troop reported, before entering the tram as is left.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

In the hangar bay, Rai watched as the engineer finished his Knightmare Frame, Lancelot Club. It was similar to Suzaku's Lancelot Albion, only the golden adornments were replaced with blue and had a horn on its forehead.

"Rai," Rai turned to face Rikoto, who was now wearing a jacket unlike his usual Lumen Sage robes. "Lelouch, and I are going to enter Ashford Academy to search for the Britannian Emperor. We've discovered that an unidentified city had been detected, high in the Ural Mountains, Your assignment is to find this city and look for possible leads to the "Ragnarok Connection" project."

"Yes, sir." Rai quickly heft for his room, deep in thought. There was no cities known in the Ural Mountains, at least not known to last long. So, how did they live? And who was there?

Entering his room, Rai saw his new jumpsuit on his bed. It was essentially Suzaku's original test suit for the Lancelot, only the gold was replaced with blue like the Lancelot Club. He wondered why, but didn't bother to check. The only thing he wanted to know was what this city was, and what happened there.

* * *

 **Area 11 Settlement, Britannia Empire**

Lelouch sighed as they landed. He'd felt a tremendous amount of regret and pain develop in him. _This place brings back horrid memories, and very grotesque ones with them_ , he thought fixing his shades. "Alright, from what I remember Ashford Academy is not far from the highway passing Area 11." Lelouch stated to Rikoto, wearing similar civilian clothes. "We'll have to walk though, any word of Overwatch here will signal the Britannian Emperor."

"Right," Rikoto nodded, pulling out his phone. So far, Area 11 had been more detained since the Black Rebellion. It was a surprise to him that Suzaku hadn't tried to kill Lelouch for coming here, _yet_. Hopefully, that'd stay the same till they arrived at Ashford.

As they walked, Rikoto was able to see the Shinjuku Ghetto. It quite literally took after the Germans from WW2, there was racism, ethnic fights, a small war happening right in front of the Emperor. And he did nothing about it, didn't even stay near the throne.

Finally, Lelouch broke the silence. "You know, when the Black Rebellion started we used Ashford as a forward command base. I feel horrible remembering the fear and pain I bought to Nunnally and the others. And, Shirley…" He trailed off, his voice going silent for a moment. "I'll have to find her, and use Jeremiah's Geass Canceller on her."

"Is that a good idea? For all we know, she could rat us out to Britannia." Rikoto suggested, unsure of bringing back Shirley's memories of Lelouch killing her father.

Lelouch grit his teeth. "I have to! I owe that much to her." He retorted, glaring forward. His rage grew more and more as he thought of what he'd done.

He hated Britannia, he hated the lies he had to give to Nunnally, and most of all? He hated using Geass. It was like Suzaku said, it was the power to twist good people into demons and monsters, rendering them without any idea of what they'd done. Sadly, though, his Geass was a curse that would live on with him till the end of life.

"I guess we're here," Rikoto said, causing Lelouch to look forward. Ashford Academy, a private school in the Area 11 settlement. Somehow, it was still standing and still active. Lelouch wondered why they hadn't' bothered the close the school after the Rebellion, but then again, there weren't as many private schools in Britannia. "Christ, it's huge! How do you find your way around?"

"You learn to cope with it, and try to get the class closest to your home." Lelouch walked forward into the main ground, remembering his experience and memories of running from Milly or his _fans_. He didn't like it though, something felt off.

"Something wrong," Lelouch looked around, not a single person was outside. It seemed like it was empty. "There's no one outside, no one here at all."

"Perhaps we came on a school holiday?" Rikoto asked, before a loud bell suddenly rang. "God, what was that?!"

"That was the school bell, they made it loud so all the students could hear a lot more easily." Lelouch answered, looking to see students leaving the doorway into the courtyard. "C'mon, we'll enter as they students leave."

Rikoto and Lelouch quickly moved to the side as students filed out, talking to one another. Finally, the last few students exited the doors the duo entered the front. The main entrance itself was huge at that, with a large chandelier and staircase that led up. "Hello, may I help you?" An attendance clerk asked the two, who turned to see her.

"Um, yes. We're here to enroll my cousin into Ashford academy." Rikoto stated. The attendance clerk nodded, typing into her computer.

"Your name please," She asked Lelouch.

"Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge." He stated, his eyes looking around the entrance. He didn't know why, but he still felt something was off. _Very_ off.

"Okay, Lelouch Lamperouge." The clerk repeated, entering the name and printing out the schedule for him. Most students had the same, only Student Council members were allowed to change their schedules. "Here is your school schedule and uniform, classes start at 8:00 and end at 3:30."

"Thank you," Lelouch thanked her, before looking at his schedule. They were the same classes as before, so he wouldn't have a problem finding them. Chemistry, History, Geometry 3, Lunch, Free Time, and finally Gym. He groaned slightly, remembering how bad he was at Gym.

Suddenly, a person bumped into Lelouch knocking his items down. "What where you're-" The figure stopped, looking at Lelouch. Lelouch looked up, trying to identify the figure. "What the?"

Rikoto turned to see, and his eye flew open is shock. Lelouch blinked a few times, making sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Right in front of him, was an exact replica of Lelouch. "You seem familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" The doppelganger asked, to which Lelouch only replied with silence.

What was this? Some kind of twisted joke the Emperor made?! Lelouch slowly stood back up, looking directly into the other's eyes. "Um, n-no I don't believe we met before." Lelouch stated, picking up his uniform and schedule. He extended his hand, none the less. "I'm Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge."

The doppelganger hesitated, before shaking Lelouch's hand. "I'm Rolo, Rolo RI Britannia." The identical, now named Rolo stated to Lelouch.

* * *

 **2 hours later, Oversight Bridge**

"How the hell does Lelouch have a cousin, who's identical to him?!" James asked, along with several other members. "Who is he?! And why is his name Rolo?!"

"I want to know that to," Rikoto growled, searching through the Ashford student database. "Why the hell would the Emperor sent a doppelganger of Lelouch to Ashford? It makes no sense."

"Maybe to keep it seem like Lelouch was still a civilian, and not Zero?" Rai theorized through the radio, who was currently passing through the Ural Mountains.

"Okay, I think we found our match," Winston answered, opening a profile of Lelouch's copy. "Rolo RI Britannia, cousin of Lelouch VI Britannia and identical twin to him. The Emperor apparently sent Rolo to America to handle political factors for Britannia, when had him return to take Lelouch's place at Ashford."

"Oh great, now we have another problem." James grunted.

"We'll have to deal with him if we are to find the Emperor," Rikoto suggested, eyes fixed on the image. "We can't have this doppelganger alert the Emperor of Lelouch's return to Ashford."

"Right," Rolo entered the room, wearing a Ashford Academy Uniform. "Since we have to deal with him, Lelouch and I can handle it."

"No, you just recovered from V.V's attack, Rolo. I'm not letting you go out again." Rikoto warned.

"I told you, I'm feeling better, Bro. Besides, Lelouch and my Geass could easily deal with him." Rolo explained, his Geass flaring before deactivating.

"If you wish, sir. I can deal with his majesty's doppelganger." Jeremiah stated, unsheathing his wrist blade for a moment.

Rikoto saw silent for a moment, before he sighed. "I hate that you're right, Rolo."

He turned to Jeremiah, who sheathed his wrist blade. "You won't have to kill him Jeremiah, we can't kill him publicly. And if anyone found Rolo RI's body, then they'd quickly sweep the settlement for answers." Rikoto stated, looking to Lelouch and his younger brother. "Try to lure him away from the school, then deal with him outside the boundaries."

"Right." Rolo H. nodded, before turning to leave.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Rikoto rushed to Rolo, handing him a Knightmare Key similar to the Vincent's original. "Your Vincent MK 2 is ready. We kept the main Knightmare body the same, so you won't have any difficulty piloting it."

"Understood." Rolo nodded, before he and Lelouch left for Ashford.

"Jeremiah," The Knight of Orange turned to face the Lumen Sage. "Your assignment is to find any data in Area 11 military bases and hack their servers, try to search for locations the Emperor is most likely to be."

"Yes, my Lord!" Jeremiah saluted, before leaving the bridge. Rikoto sighed, sitting down in his chair. This stage of the attack would take a lot of resources, and a lot more firepower to destroy the Britannian forces. They wanted to follow Lelouch's plan, taking out the Britannian army's infrastructure by killing off their leaders.

And word had it that Area 11 would receive a Viceroy after Euphemia's tragedy. He only prayed that the Viceroy wouldn't be as horrid as Clovis or Cornelia.

* * *

 **Area 11, Shinjuku Settlement**

Rolo RI Britannia walked quietly through the streets of the Ghetto, shooting innocent Elevens at random. He didn't really care, to him they were a plague. A plague that needed to be exterminated from Britannia.

"Hmph, I can't believe Uncle Charles left these ungrateful Elevens to live. He should have let Clovis or Cornelia finish them off." He growled to himself, reloading his pistol. Looking back up, he saw a Britannian troop repeatedly punching a Eleven, and smiled. "At least the army deals with them more than Uncle Charles does."

"How dare you try to steal from me, Eleven! Do you not know how to respect a Britannian soldier?!" The trooper snarled, throwing the Eleven to the floor. He was an older man, with torn clothes and a bleeding eye.

The Eleven turned to Rolo, holding his shaking hand out. "P-Please help me…" He tried to speak but stopped when he saw Rolo smirk demoniacally. "W-What…?"

"No, I'm okay with watching you Japanese suffer to use Britannian," Rolo stated, walking around the trooper who saluted respectively. "At ease, troop. I'll deal with him."

"Sir!" The trooper nodded, picking up his rifle and making his leave. Rolo turned back to the Eleven, smiling maliciously as he drew his pistol, a black revolver. He cocked the hammer as the Eleven's breathing grew faster. Finally, he aimed the revolver, ready to fire until…

Suddenly, a red circle engulfed Rolo as he pulled the trigger, the bullet slowed and was suspended in air as it fired. Rolo's eyes now had a red lining around his iris's, and had the same expression as if frozen. "Hurry, and leave before it wears off!" A voice, teenage, called out to the Eleven who quickly rushed away.

Out from behind one of the old buildings came Rolo H. and Lelouch, who wore his infamous Zero mask. Rolo's Geass wore off, and the bullet connected with the ground. Rolo RI blinked for a moment, looking for the Eleven.

"What the?! Where did that Eleven scumbag g-?!" he turned to see Rolo H. and Zero now standing there. He blinked in shock; slight fear now entered his nerves. "Z-Zero?! But Th-that's impossible! The Emperor-!"

"The Emperor of Britannia failed at ending my life, attempting to use me for political and militaristic gain." Zero snarled, pulling out a pistol, a Beretta 9000. Rolo RI's hand shook, the gun revolver's parts clattering slightly. He was told, only with Britannia, the Zero was dead. If that was true, then how was he standing in front of him?!

"Lelouch VI Britannia commands you," Zero's visor opened slightly, revealing his left eye and the Geass in it. "Do not move in any way for this next part!"

The Geass flared to life, entering Rolo RI's train of thoughts and ideas. His iris's now glowed red, and he nodded. "Yes, your majesty." He spoke in an emotionless form, his revolver dropping to the floor.

Rolo H. placed a hand to his chest, his Geass freezing Rolo RI in time. "Hurry, we only have five seconds before it wears off!" Lelouch didn't bother to answer back; his eyes staring into his doppelganger. He was himself in Rolo RI's form, horrified and scared in the Shinjuku Ghetto.

He closed his eyes, pulling the trigger. The bullet ripped through Rolo RI's chest, exiting as it hit his spinal cord. Rolo RI gasped in pain, gripping his bleeding chest. "I-I knew you l-looked fam-miliar." He groaned, falling to his knees. "You're him, Lelouch VI Britannia. T-The prince exiled by Bri-tannia!"

"Yes, and I alone created the Black Knights, who solemnly swore to kill my father, the Emperor. The man who once held the world in his hand." Lelouch stated, taking off his mask, revealing his full face. "And the man who will help defeat Britannia's corrupt state."

Rolo RI grunted in pain, falling back. He pushed himself away as the Geass wore off, finally stopping at the closed garage door. He gasped once more in pain, looking at his fully bloodied hand.

"I-It's ironic really. Uncle Charles always did say I'd be the death of myself." He chuckled, spitting out blood. "You think you can win, with your group of disbanded freaks? Ha, you can't even fight without Geass or a weapon. At least, I-I'll die knowing the next Viceroy will be g-g-reat as her job."

"What? Who?! Who is the new Viceroy of Area 11?!" Lelouch grabbed Rolo RI by his collar, slamming him into the garage door. He shook him in anger, his eyes flaring with his Geass. "Who goddamn it?!"

"P-Princess Nunnally VI Bri-tannia…." Rolo RI trailed off, his eyes finally rolling up. Lelouch didn't bother, he let his body drop to the floor. His eyes were shaking, and his mouth was agape in shock.

He felt tears stream down his eyes, and smiled after what felt like an eternity. "She's alive." He whispered happily.

* * *

 **Ural Mountains, location unknown**

Rai Sumeragi looked around the snow in his Lancelot Club. So far, they hadn't found much of anything. The city was apparently close, but they saw nothing but rocks and snow remnants. "What are we looking for again, Suzaku?" Rai asked, turning to the Lancelot Albion.

"We're looking for a lost city, apparently a safe haven for Japanese and Britannian's who wanted equal rights and ideas." Suzaku stated, Lancelot Albion once more scanning the mountains. "Might as well return to the ship."

"Right," Rai moved his arm to switch the radar to flight mode, and just as he did, a sudden blue dot appeared on the screen." Hang on, I'm picking something up."

Lancelot Club flew forward, farther from its ancestor model. "Rai, wait up!" Suzaku called, rushing to follow the white and blue Knightmare Frame. As it did, the air began to turn lighter, more see through. As it did, Suzaku stopped near the Lancelot Club. "What is that?"

In front of them was what seemed to be remnants of a large city, with fire and rubble all across its terrain. It seemed to be circular, with a tall structure in its center. "What happened here?" Suzaku stepped out of his Lancelot, searching the surrounding area. The whole city was surrounded by mountains, almost like a barrier.

As he moved forward, his foot stepped on fallen wood. Picking it up, Suzaku tried to read the wording on it. It wasn't Japanese or Britannian, and certainly wasn't European or American. "Odd, I can't seem to tell what the words say." Suzaku replied, handing the plank of wood to Rai. "Not sure what it means, we'll take to Winston to-"

" _Sablier_ ," Rai answered, his eyes looking from the plank to the desolated city. "It's says Sablier,"

Suddenly, Rai screamed in pain and held his head tightly. "Rai?!" Suzaku asked, rushing to his down friend. Whatever was causing Rai to scream must have been horrible, he was crying from it. "What's wrong?!"

A loud screech exploded out of nowhere, the burned city now glowing brightly unlike before. "What the hell?!" Suzaku yelled, rushing back to the Lancelot. "What's going on?!"

The city began glowing brighter, before it sent a large pulse of unnatural power in every direction. The pulse was so powerful it destroyed several mountains, and sent the Lancelot and Lancelot Club flying into the air.

"Crap! We need to activate the Float Systems!" Suzaku quickly switched to flight mode, but the pulse was still forcing his Lancelot back. "Damn!"

The pulse suddenly died down, and the city stopped glowing now. Suzaku panted at what transpired, but that wasn't on his mind. What was, was where Rai was at and if he was alive. "RAI?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Suzaku yelled out, his voice echoing through the city and mountains. Lancelot Albion rushed down, searching for its predecessor and its pilot. "RAI?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"S-Suzaku…." A wake voice called out, making Suzaku turn to see what it was. Infront of the Lancelot Albion was Rai, with cuts and over his arms, chest, and face. Blood was coming out slowly, and he looked pale. "O-Over he-re…."

"Rai!" Suzaku immediately rushed out the Lancelot, quick to help his downed comrade. He slowly lifted Rai but, but Rai gasped in pain and fell back down as blood started pouring from his knees. "Damn, well need to take the Lancelot Albion to the Oversight!"

Suzaku reentered the Lancelot Albion, which used its hands to scoop up Rai's injured form. Suzaku didn't bother to look back, not to the Lancelot Albion, not to Sablier, and certainly not to Britannia.

His only, if not major, focus right now was saving Rai from his pain.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So yes, Rai and Suzaku have discovered the lost city of Sablier, and have activated a power of unknown energy. Will they make it back to the Oversight? And will Lelouch reunited with Nunnally? Only time shall tell. (At least till the next chapter.)**_

 _ **With that said, this is KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Loose Ends**

Oversight Carrier, Medical bay

Suzaku was silent the whole time in the ward, waiting patiently for his partner's status. When they arrived at the Oversight, Rai was losing his grip and going slightly insane from Sablier's 'pulse'. The pulse effected most of Asia, directly hitting Britannia and Area 11, as well as the Chinese Federation. Nothing seemed to really change though, aside from Rai's mental stability.

"Well, so far I can't find any physical injuries," Mercy's voice pulled Suzaku out of his thoughts, his eyes turning to the Valkyrie dressed medic. "But I can't say the same for his mentality. The pulse did something to him, I'm not sure what. But, we'll have to wait and see."

"Yes, ma'am." Suzaku thanked Mercy before entering Rai's room. Rai slept on the bed, his breaths slow unlike earlier. Suzaku felt something in him, just like the feeling when Euphie was gunned down, he felt anger. Not towards Britannia or the burned down city they found, but to himself. Angry because he hadn't seen it coming, hadn't been on guard. Hadn't protected his friend.

He sighed. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Rai." He said to his sleeping partner, placing his Lancelot Club key on the table residing near him. "I promise I'll find what happened to you, and fix it. Get well until then."

Suzaku muttered a small prayer, a silent one, in Japanese to Rai before leaving.

* * *

 **Area 11, Britannian Empire**

Rikoto glared out to the Britannian 'Palace', his gaze searching for the Emperor at one of the windows. Ever since Rai's condition, Rikoto became more on guard with everyone saying they needed to stay wary of anything. He was honestly starting to see how Soldier 76 felt.

He turned around, looking at Lelouch who had his face in his hands. Ever since they'd killed Rolo RI Britannia, Lelouch seemed so much more lively and active. But at the moment, he seemed to have calmed. "She's alive, Nunnally's alive." He whispered, smiling still. He turned to Rikoto. "When will we find her?"

"Soon, once we deal with the Emperor. After you take the throne and return power to the world, we'll be able to easily find her." Rikoto reassured, placing a hand to Lelouch's shoulder. "We'll find her, Lelouch. We just need time to plan."

"What do you know of the Geass Order's plan? The 'Ragnarok Connection' as they titled it?" Lelouch asked, trying his best to change the subject. True, he wanted to focus a lot more on Nunnally, but his curiosity was itching in the back of his mind.

"From what we can tell? The Ragnarok Connection is the altering of human beings subconscious, thereby making all humans, both alive and dead, into one form." Rikoto explained, pulling up a small pad with an image of the Sword of Akasha. "In order to enter the Sword of Akasha and confront the Emperor, we'll have to return to Kamine Island to open the Geass Order's doorway."

"Right," Lelouch looked concerned, about confronting his father. Though he had Overwatch and his Geass on his side, his father certainly had more experience with a Geass and influence. Suddenly, a thought came into his head. "Could the Shinkiro possibly be sent in along with me?"

"That we do not know, for all we know your physical form could remain here and your mental form teleported to the Sword of Akasha." Rikoto responded, pulling back the small pad. "We'll have to wait until then."

Rikoto's com link went off, and he placed a finger to his ear. "Go ahead, commander." He said, listening to the speaker on the other side. His eyes seem to narrow, before he blinked with a hint of…. Nervousness? "Right, understood. We're on our way, Commander. Ranhail out."

Rikoto turned to Lelouch. "It appears we'll have to hold on rescuing the Black Knights, Zero." Rikoto went on to explain what occurred at the newly named lost city, Sablier. He explained how Rai was effected and the pulse that followed. "We're going to leave for this 'Sablier' in the morning, the Britannian forces should be less on guard."

"Hm, yes sir." Lelouch nodded, turning back outside. Whatever happened to Rai seemed to have caught Overwatch's attention. Which means it must be bad or of much concern. Either way, if it got Lelouch to Nunnally faster, he'd take that opportunity.

* * *

 **7:45 AM Ural Mountains**

The Charger-Class Cruiser, _In Amber Clad_ hovered silently over the desolated city. The chips wasn't much, built will the hull of a Navy battleship, with 12 circular hover engines. 5 on either side and 1 in front and back. Small and large wings were built onto the side to give a bird like design, with artillery cannons and a V- shaped bridge near the far center.

"Commander Ranhail, we've now arrived at the lost city, Sablier." The In Amber Clad's captain, James Cytokine, announced to his superior. "We'll begin scans on the city at once."

"Excellent, we'll leave for the city now." Rikoto said, moving into the Delta Kai's controls. "Tracer, Lelouch, are you ready to leave?"

"We're ready, Luv." Tracer answered, sitting on the side of Shinkiro's control. The Gundam Reborn was, at the moment, being retrofit with several new thrusters and an alt form it could shift to. "Hope we'll be able to find out what happen to Rai, huh?"

"Hopefully, alright let's go!" Rikoto's Delta Kai rushed out, spiraling down towards the wrecked city. Shinkiro transformed into its Sky Fortress mode, flying outside. "Okay, we're start off near the outskirts, then work our way into the center structure."

"Understood." The Shinkiro landed, switching its form and hovering slightly. As it did, Lelouch slowly jeered the controls, making the Knightmare Frame move through the cobble stone streets. The city seemed old, lost to time, with vines that covered rotten wood and weeds that had forced their way over paved roads.

As they moved, Lelouch felt it was like a Victorian Era city, and had a feeling of grief for those once housed here. Suddenly, he saw something that made him freeze. "What is this?" he asked, now facing several rotting corpses and skulls that laid there.

Lena had a feeling of nervousness and regret being here. Seeing this, it was something even Talon had not done. Talon had respect for some living, but never was sloppy, never left the dead to rot. She suddenly, felt something, a wave of cold was sent down her spine.

"Something's wrong." She mumbled, loud enough though for Lelouch to turn to her. "It's so silent, it feels so wrong."

Suddenly, an enemy dot appeared on the radar, making the Delta Kai stop. "Hold on, we're getting a beacon from a Knightmare Frame." Rikoto explained, scanning the street block. From the left corner, a Knightmare Frame moved slowly, a Gloucester. "Now, where are you going?"

Rikoto's eyes narrowed as he saw the Gloucester's hand held something, a large cylinder like machine. It suddenly turned to them, before rushing into the main street and to the center structure. "Commander, we scanned the device. He has a Hardon-Class bomb!" Captain Cytokine exclaimed over the channel. "If activated, the explosion will destroy up to 100 to 500 kilometers!"

"Damn, we have to stop him!" Delta Kai rushed forward, the Shinkiro following suit. As they did, Rikoto saw the Gloucester shift its momentum, trying to move from street to street. As they did, the structure in the center became clear.

The structure was a tower of some sort, with a silver, futuristic like form. It had several metal foundries that weren't complete, and had an opening that descended lower into the ground. The top was built with a parallelogram roof, an observation like window shield outlining it. On its lower sides were very few vines, as well as several blue linings that fully ran up its walls.

"What is this thing?" Lelouch asked, along with the others as the Gloucester rushed under the tower. As they followed, they were greeted with old Knightmare Frame designs and corpses once more, from the American Flighter-1 to the Japanese Gloucester to the new Britannian Float System based Knightmare's.

Finally, the Gloucester stopped in front of a large, silver metal double door, the Geass symbol carved similar to the stone doorway on Kamine Island. On the sides of the door were small bombs, wired to floor and a small console panel near the far wall.

"What the?" Rikoto whispered, his eyes shifting from the small bombs to the door. He looked to the radar to find the Gloucester from earlier, which read it was next to him. The Delta Kai shifted its head, to see the Gloucester was old and rusting, still holding the now destroyed and rusted bomb in its arms. "What? The radar says it's here, but this is old. It's a dead Knightmare, but led us here?"

"We'll worry about that later, look." Lelouch and Tracer were outside the Shinkiro near the console. Lelouch's eyes hardened as he read more of the codes and orders registered on it. "This was take not too long ago, three weeks ago. The same time V.V arrived at the Geass Order city. But from what I can tell, V.V had ordered the doorway to be destroyed. Why?"

"Maybe somethings on the other side? Or maybe he didn't want anyone finding the word of Akasha?" Tracer thought aloud, looking to the door. "Unless he didn't want Emperor Charles to leave the Sword and take the throne?"

"But why go through all that, why not just kill Charles ZI when he's not on guard?" Rikoto asked, walking to them. He looked to the console, then to the door. "None of this makes sense."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Oversight Carrier**

As Rikoto and the others searched Sablier's tower, Rai twitched in his bed. His expressions shifted in his sleep, and he mumbled lightly. "No… No, no….. G-Get away… Stay back! NO!" he cried out, shifting faster.

In his dream, or rather nightmare, Rai was on the ground. His face planted eyes saw fire coming from burning buildings, and screams from people. Blinking, Rai pushed himself up, looking at the fires. He saw people running as they burned alive, and buildings crumbling apart.

"M-Mom, D-Daddy! Please, g-get up!" He heard a voice echoing, and his eyes widened at it. He flashed around fastly, looking for the source. The flames seemed to vanish, and he turned to see a young boy with silver hair crying next to a woman, her arm, right leg, and part of her face burned and the other parts ripped off.

On the other side was a wounded man in a royalty like clothing, his yellow eyes watering as blood trickled down his head and chest. "… M-my son. Y-You have to run, run and never come bac-" The man's eye was suddenly hit by a fast flying knife, exploding with a sickening splat of blood on the boy's face.

The boy started hyperventilating in fear, and held his head tightly in his hands. The child screamed in fear and horror as a person rushing by attacked another person, screaming unknown words as he ripped apart the person. The boy, rushed away as the man turned to him, screaming, "Come here, little boy! I won't bite, I'll just RIP YOU APART AND EAT YOUR HEART!"

The boy cried as he ran, the man followed, cackling maliciously. As he turned, the man froze in fear. Rai turned to see the two had stopped in front of a creature, covered by shadows and darkness. The characters eyes could be seen, however, the Geass symbol on his forehead glowing brightly.

The shadow figure screeched at the older man, rushing to him and stabbing its hand into his chest. The man spit out gallons of blood, before his eyes rolled up. The shadow figure let the man fall, turning to the boy. He walked slowly, quietly to him as to now scare the child.

The shadow figure kneeled in front of the boy. **"I am sorry, child of Sablier. You must be so sad, so lonely knowing you are the last living in this city."** The figures voice was like silk, so calm yet so powerful. He held his hand to the child, who looked at it. **"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I promise."**

The boy hesitated, before extending his hand. " **Tell me, do you wish to find the ones responsible for this? Do you wish to hurt those who took your parents and friends?"** He asked, gesturing to the child's deceased parents. The child, though shook with fear, nodded with agreement.

He wanted to find the people who killed his parents, find them, and hurt them. Hurt them for destroying his home, his friends, his parents, and most of all his father. "Y-Yes mister, I do." The boy shakily responded, making the shadow figure nod silently.

 **"Very well, therefore I shall give you the power to control others, to force them to bend to your will and power."** The shadow figure placed his hand over the child's eyes, and closed his. Silence followed, and what felt like an eternity Rai saw it.

The boy's eyes were now holding the Geass insignia in them. "Thank you, mister….?" The child paused, as if waiting for an answer.

 **"You may call me, Haka. The Knight of Sablier."** The shadowy figure, now called Haka, responded before standing fully. He raised his arms, and a tornado of wind and energy encircled the two. Before he could do anything, Rai saw the two vanish and the tornado send a pulse once more into the city. The pulse stopped everything. Living people now fell dead, fires now vanished, and falling buildings were no longer crumbling.

"What?" Rai whispered, blinking as the city suddenly vanished. He looked around the darkness, finding nothing. But just as he turned, he came face to face with himself. "What the hell?!"

This Rai, however, was much more different. His silver hair was bloodied like the child, and so was his face and clothes. This time, however, he wore royal clothing.

He wore a black and red imperial attire, black with two red striped going down the chest, ending halfway down the stomach. On the red stripes were red circles like adornments, surrounded by gold linings that reminded Rai of lightning bolts. He also had a belt with a similar design, and small cloak like covers that laid next to his legs. He also had black long sleeves, with small gold outlines at the ends.

"Well, well, it seems you have returned Rai Sumeragi SI Sablier." The Rai doppelganger spoke up, in a emotionless voice.

"W-What do you mean 'have returned'? I haven't been here before!" Rai exclaimed, before thinking for a moment. "Or, have I?"

"Oh, yes you have. You were even born here, in Sablier." Imperial Rai responded, gesturing to the far city in mountains. They now stood where the city's title plank was, the wind flowing steadily. "This was your city, Rai SI Sablier. Your capital that stood in between Japan's destruction."

"What do you mean?" Rai asked.

"Years ago, Sablier was the last royal city standing in between Japan and Britannia. It was a home for Equals, a safe haven for those, Britannian and Japanese, who believed there could be peace between the two countries." Imperial Rai explained, fixing his gaze to the far mountains. "But then, Genbu Kururugi was killed by an assassin, and the city of Sablier was attacked along with Japan. None survived but you."

"But, what does this have to do with Britannia or Geass?" Rai asked in even more confusion.

Imperial Rai locked his fingers together, sighing. "Before Britannia or Geass, Sablier was never supposed to be here. It was a city, banished here by god who ruled over Heaven and Hell, who slaughtered the first civilization in the city." He explained. "A powerful family, out of rage and hatred for another, killed the first builders of Sablier, before it was pummeled into darkness, ending up here. A world where war, blood, and betray were seen around every corner."

"So, Sablier isn't supposed to be here?" Rai asked, his Imperial twin nodding. "But then, what did Geass do to this city?"

"A Geass user, known as Charles ZI Britannia, ordered all to die personally when he first came here." Imperial Rai explained, crossing his arms. "But the real question is, what will you do? Now you know how Sablier, your family, and your people died. What will you do to fix that? Hm?"

Rai felt tears stream down his cheeks, and fell to his knees. He had a family, a city to rule, to protect in the future. And Britannia stole that from him, no Charles ZI Britannia stole that from him. And simply left them to die! Why? Rai needed to know why the Britannian Emperor gave the order, why Sablier was destroyed.

"I will find the Emperor of Britannia, and I will force him to tell me!" Rai's head snapped up, his eyes now glowing with Geass. Yes, it was clear to him now. He was the child who was given Geass, he was the new Emperor of the desolated city, Sablier. And most of all? He now knew his identity. "I will find him, and then kill him!"

Imperial Rai smiled, before his body vanished into darkness. "Yes, your Majesty." His voice echoed in Rai's mind as he woke up, his now blue Geass eyes flaring to life.

* * *

 **At Sablier**

"Huh?" Suddenly, the Geass door creaked with light, before a loud humming. Lelouch, and Tracer had to cover their eyes as the door light grew brighter, finally engulfing the two.

Rikoto blinked in shock, looking at the Geass door. The Geass door was open still, revealing a shimmering Sword of Akasha. He looked around to see Lelouch, Tracer, and the Shinkiro vanished. "Shit, they were pulled in!"

* * *

 **Sword of Akasha**

Lelouch blinked, looking around his surroundings. Next to him was Tracer, who was rubbing her eyes, and behind him was the Shinkiro. "What is this place? Whatever it is, it brought us and the Shinkiro here?"

"Um, Lelouch Luv? I think you should see this." She tapped Lelouch's shoulder, making the Exiled Britannian Prince turn to see. In front of the duo, and Knightmare Frame, sat a large Roman like structure, with stone designs and a sun that glistened in the far back. "The Sword of Akasha!"

"Which can only mean one thing…" Lelouch looked to the stairs, his eyes widening as he saw a familiar white haired man standing at the top. His pupils twitched, and his anger flowed into him once more. "You!"

"I see you have come, Lelouch!" A loud, booming voice roared across the Sword, revealing it to come from none other than Emperor Charles ZI Britannia. "It's time once more, Lelouch VI Britannia! Time for renewal, my prodigal son!"

* * *

 **A/N: So yes, Rai now have found his identity and Lelouch & Tracer now come face to face with Charles ZI Britannia. I want to give a shout out to Halo 2, for giving me the inspiration for the ship named **_**In Amber Clad**_ **, and Pandora Hearts for the knowledge of the city Sablier. I wanted my best to try and connect somewhat to the Pandora Heart's Sablier, so I hope I did.**

 **That said, this it KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting this new chapter! I have been dealing with many tests recently and returned from camping last sunday, so i apologize to those who have followed his story. A few announcements i want to make is that I am not dead! I am alive and will continue to post chapters for Code Overwatch through this year, at least till the end.**

 **I also want to point out that this chapter do now follow Episode 15, where Charles ZI Britannia reveals the Ragnarok Connection to Lelouch, but instead takes a more alternate route.**

 **None the less, Please Enjoy The Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Full Circle**

 **Sword of Akasha**

Lelouch quickly pulled Lena behind the Shinkiro's legs, his violet eyes narrow. "Damn, we can't risk eye contact," He said to Tracer as she pulled out her plasma pistols. "I can't use my Geass otherwise he'll erase my memories, but luckily he can't do it to you because of your goggles."

"What's wrong? Do you not have the courage to face your own father?" Charles ZI asked his 'dead' son, watching for any type of movement. "Are you not a prince of Britannia?"

"So, what can we do Luv?" Tracer asked back, a look of concern in her eyes. Last thing they needed right now was Julius Kingsley returning, or worse.

"I have an idea, but I'll need you to distract him." Lelouch replied, pulling out his king piece detonator. Tracer nodded, blinking out and onto one of the Sword's many stone towers.

"Yes, Emperor Charles!" Said Emperor turned to the young pilot, his eyes narrow with irritancy. "You're a horrible parent and planner of attacks! At least V.V could see the through on his own!"

"Says the pilot who missed almost half of her life, stuck in limbo." The Emperor retorted, making Tracer flinch at the remark. As Charles ZI readies his Geass, the Shinkiro suddenly launched out a box, exploding to reveal hexagon like mirrors.

From behind the Shinkiro, Lelouch's Geass flared to life and he ordered it, at long last his revenge would be brought to this killer. "Lelouch VI Britannia commands you, DIE!" He ordered, his Geass ricocheting off the mirrors, each mirror sending the Geass to Charles ZI Britannia's eyes.

The Emperor of Britannia growled in anger, but could do nothing as his mind was attacked by the Geass. "Yes, you're Majesty!" Charles ZI Britannia responded, Lelouch watching as he pulled out a pistol.

Both Tracer and Lelouch watched in shock as Charles ZI Britannia fired a round into his heart, finally falling onto the ground. "We…We did it!" Tracer whispered in disbelief, shocked at how Charles ZI Britannia died so easily. "We killed him!"

"I did it, I killed the Emperor. I did it, I did it!" Lelouch repeated, walking up to the Sword of Akasha's stairs, stopping in front of his father's dead corpse. Finally, after all these years, Lelouch thought. This was all it took to kill him?!

"M-Mother, I-I….I did it!" Lelouch struggled to finish his sentence, before he screamed into the sky. He felt regret, and anger. Regret knowing he'd just killed the last of his older family members, and anger because he had so many questions he'd wanted answered. Why hadn't he stopped the war between Britannia and Japan, why did he let his mother die, why did he exile Nunnally and him?!

"I can only assume he'll have the answers in the Pendragon Royal Castle." Lelouch theorized, crouching near his father's pocket. Reaching into it, he pulled out a small journal. "Hm, a journal? He must have written past events down in this."

"Here, I'll take it to the Shinkiro." Tracer reassured, taking the small journal and blinking to the Shinkiro.

"He should have paid, for the deaths and destruction of lives he made happen. But, now that that's over, we'll have to cremate and dismember the body to keep Imperial eyes from searching for him." Lelouch stated, walking back to the Shinkiro. Reentering the command seat, the Shinkiro readied its Ultimate Destruction System. "We'd better destroy this place then."

The Shinkiro fired its cannon, slicing right through the Sword of Akasha. From there, Lelouch fired Shinkiro's Hardon Cannons, fully obliterating the main flooring and stair well. As the Sword of Akasha crumbled apart, Charles ZI Britannia's corpse fell along with it.

"Good riddance," Lelouch gritted his teeth in anger, yet also happiness. "He deserved death, deserved to fall with his 'powerful' empire and home."

Suddenly, the Shinkiro was engulfed in a bright lighting and now found itself in the Oversight's main hanger bay. "Lelouch!" Lelouch exited the Shinkiro's cockpit along with Tracer, both turning to see Rikoto walking to them. "What happened earlier?"

"Charles happened, he pulled us into the Sword of Akasha." Lelouch explained, fixing his jacket. "Luckily, we killed him with my Geass and obliterated the Sword of Akasha."

Rikoto blinked, as if not expecting that answer. He hadn't thought of the idea of Lelouch using his Geass, but none the less it proved to be very useful. "That's it then," he stated, looking back at the troops who'd seemingly stopped when Shinkiro teleported in. "We've won!"

The whole hanger roared in victory and gratitude, finally the war was now ending. "Alright then, now that Charles ZI has been dealt with, we'll focus on locating Princess Nunnally VI Britannia." Rikoto ordered, the troopers saluting and moving to ready. "We'll contact Winston on the Damocles to tell him the news."

"Excellent," Lelouch nodded, looking to see Suzaku and Orpheus now entering the hanger bay. "You seem confused?"

"Yes, considering the hanger bay just exploded in delight along with most of the ship." Suzaku stated, fixing his sword. He looked from Lelouch, to Rikoto and Tracer, then back to Lelouch. "What happened?"

"We'll tell you on the way to the Pendragon Royal Palace, I have to pay a visit." Lelouch smirked, ready to now take what he and Nunnally once lost.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Britannia Area 11 Prison Complex**

In Area 11, the Britannia Prison Complex laid on the dirt and concrete flooring, its prisoners roaring in anger or sadness. Most were eleven's who'd been taken from their homes and families, while others were Britannia criminals for hideous crimes. Couldn't be said about Ohgi Kaname, or any other Black Knight members still living.

"Zero will come save us, you'll all see!" Tamaki screamed once more, just live the day before and before that. He had very high beliefs Zero would come for them, but as the months past, the Black Knight leaders slowly lost hope in their former leader coming.

"Do us all a favor, Tamaki. Shut the hell up!" A Black Knight member snapped, along with several others.

"Zero, what could have been so bad that you'd have to leave us in our time of victory." Ohgi whispered to himself, still pondering the question.

Suddenly, a prison guard came in and a voice spoke through the P.A. "Attention, Prince Schneizel El Britannia is approaching. I say again, Schneizel El Britannia has now landed." The voice spoke, followed by a red light flashing in the main cell chamber.

Ohgi sighed. "I wonder what he wants." He muttered, looking to an elevator that now descended into the center of the chamber. Inside, Prince Schneizel El Britannia, along with three others. The first wore black and a skull mask, the next was a female with purple skin and held a rifle of the sorts.

The last however, wore white clothing, like an emperor or prince, and had sharp finger claws and dark blue hair. He also held a sword on his waist, and his stare sent shivers down Ohgi's spine. "I see you were right, Prince Schneizel." The man spoke with a cold voice, and an almost to calm one at that. "The Black Knights followed Zero into the blind, but fell so easily once he left. It's a shame the Emperor couldn't finish him off."

"Please do not speak rudely of my father's death, I could kill you." Schneizel retorted, glancing at the shocked looks from Tamaki, Oghi, and the other Black Knight members. "Yes, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia is now declared dead."

"So… Then what are you here for? Want to execute us or something?" Tamaki snapped, looking away from the four.

"Not really, no. But I do wish for your help in this," The other man said, extending his hand out to them, as if asking for allegiance. "I am Shin Hyuga Shaing, and I ask that you help us in this war. For it is a war to end all wars, all blood, lies, and death. I only wish for the Black Knights to help Talon and I, in order to kill the next Emperor. Lelouch VI Britannia."

"What?!" This sent shock waves through the group, none had ever suspected Schneizel to align himself with a terrorist group, let alone plot against his own… wait, had he said Lelouch VI Britannia. "That's impossible, Lelouch VI Britannia is dead! Exiled by the Emperor!"

"Oh, and what if I were to tell you he was alive?" Shaing turned his hand, taking a small folder from Schneizel. Turning back to Oghi and the others in the cell, he slid it through, revealing the image of Lelouch VI Britannia's face and, most importantly, his glowing red eye. "What if I told you Lelouch VI Britannia was working with you, and helped in certain parts? Certain parts of the Rebellion only a leader could form? And a power, unlike anything, any have seen?"

"What do you mean?" Ohgi asked, sarcastically adding, "What, is he Zero?"

"Yes," Shaing responded, making the Complex go silent. "Please, let me tell you all in another room. A tale, if one would say, of Lelouch VI Britannia's rise to Zero."

* * *

 **Pendragon Royal Palace**

"We are now be bringing you live feed from Pendragon Palace, where Emperor Charles Zi Britannia is said to be a giving a special announcement. Though the Emperor has made no public announcements in the last month, we are looking forward to this none the less." A T.V reporter stated, looking to the empty throne and surrounding Viceroy's and Emperor's son and daughters.

"PRESENTING HIS IMPERIAL MAJESTY!" An honor guard yelled out, and the doors at the far end opened behind the throne. All eyes looked to see a different character, skinny with purple eyes, enter the chamber and walk to the throne.

As all watched the figure, he sat on the throne, with a smirk of victory. "Greetings all, I am Lelouch VI Britannia of the royal family. 99th Emperor of the realm." He stated, crossing his legs.

"What?! Lelouch is alive!?" Lelouch heard his sisters asked, as well and several others murmur in shock and surprise.

"That is right, my dear siblings. I have returned, along with Overwatch, from the dark depths of Hell to reclaim my birth right." Lelouch stated, as Rikoto, mask and Lumen Sage clothing on, entering from the side standing to the left of the throne.

"Lelouch, you are alive!" A voice, who came from Odysseus EU Britannia, who wore a grey coat with blond hair and blue eyes, spoke out with a sigh of relief. "When Nunnally was discovered at Ashford Academy, we knew you'd also be alive. But aren't you taking this too far, that throne is reserved for our father-"

"Charles ZI Britannia, 98th Emperor of Britannia is dead, and I am the one who stole his life." This statement rattled the nobles in the room, their shocked expressions turned into horror. "Therefore, I am new Emperor of Britannia!"

"What?! Guards remove these imposters, their traitor to the throne!" Lelouch's other sister, Guinevere DE Britannia, barked out, with guards rushing to the throne. As they did however, the Masked Lumen Sage jumped forward, sending the guards to the floor with his Glaive. "Impossible!"

As other guards rushed forward, another figure in red, yellow, and blue clothing jumped forward, kicking the three honor guards back. The figure stood, revealing his green eyes and brown hair. "Sir Kururugi?!" Professor Lloyd, who was among the crowd, gasped in shock as did others who knew the Knight of Eleven. "You're alive?!"

"Allow me to introduce Suzaku Kururugi, and Rikoto Ranhail." Lelouch gestured to Rikoto, then Suzaku who smiled gratefully. "A Lumen Sage and leader of Overwatch, and a Knight of the Round who prevailed above all. I grant Suzaku Kururugi the title Knight of Zero, and Rikoto Ranhail the title of Supreme Britannian Lumen Sage commander."

"Lelouch, Sir Kururugi and Ranhail, this just won't do. And on a public display such as this, it would-" Odysseus was cut off by Lelouch, who stood up and placed his hand near his eyes.

"You believe so? Well, let me make this clear for you all to see…" Lelouch whirled his arm, and his Geass came to life, now brighter than before. "Acknowledge me as new Emperor!"

His Geass flared to life and spiraled around the room, the nobles and Britannian royal members now under its control. "We hear and now obey, your Majesty! All hail New Emperor Lelouch!"

"All hail Lelouch, all hail Lelouch!" Lelouch smiled happily as his Geass silenced itself, and sat back down on his new throne. In due time, he'd remake Britannia, create a world for Nunnally, where all men, women and children were given their true birth title. In due time…

As the nobles chanted his name, Lelouch hadn't noticed a certain green haired female lurking in the barely opened door.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Sablier Royal Palace**

Rai Sumeragi SI Sablier sighed, looking at the metallic palace. The Royal Palace of Sablier was kept hidden in a deep gorge, built into a deep cavern of rock and concrete, and protected by several doors and old turrets. He had to hand it to his parents though, they did try their best to keep them all protected.

The palace itself was a sight to behold, with a triangular shape floorings that led up, with a large support beam exiting the ground and connecting with the top of its structure. Above the main entrance, which laid at the top, sat a large spire with a flat landing slightly above the support beam, and several support beams on either of the towers silver sides.

Moving forward, Rai landed the Lancelot Club slowly onto the metal flooring, just outside the entrance. As he exited, he was greeted by several turrets that spun at his form. They kept their lock on him, as if studying him, before turning away and to the rock around him. "Welcome, New Emperor Rai Sumeragi SI Sablier." A robotic, and monotone voice, came from the turrets, before the large door opened like double doors.

Entering the hallway, Rai saw several blue lightings come in the hallway, with a stair case at the end. On either side were several Medieval Knight armor placings, each holding a barely different weapon to wield. As he looked up, Rai saw several over viewings on the sides near the second and third floor, and a metallic chandelier on the top.

Finally, he reached the top of the stairs, and looked to see at the far, sat three thrones. Two were exactly alike, while the one on the right, was smaller, more fit for a child. He sighed regrettably, remembering somehow the times where he'd act as king of the world with his parents. _It only there were still around,_ he thought moving forward to the center throne. _But I will protect this city and its remnants, mother and father. I promise._

As he moved, he heard a door open, revealing a skeletal like machine that exited. Its head was circular, with one eye, with sharp fingers and, mechanical arms and leg joints. "Identify yourself, in the name of his majesty Jordan JI Sablier." The machine's eye glowed red, and moved forward till it was three feet from him.

"I am Rai Sumeragi SI Sablier, 20th Emperor to the Sablier throne." Rai explained, his blue Geass flashing and attacking the machines computers. He was surprised at how his Geass effected machines and humans alike, but none the less he gladly accepted it.

"I see, forgive me, My Lord." The machine said, kneeling down with a hand to its chest. As it did, Rai noticed several other machines had entered the room, some large, and some smaller with the same humanoid form. All machine, though, bowed to him, the Emperor of Sablier. "Long live the Emperor, long live New Emperor Rai!"

The machines chanted this as the lights came to life more and more, giving life to the once abandoned Palace. Rai heard a door shift, and looked to see Haka the Knight of Sablier, with mechanical like samurai armor, holding a red and black Imperial clothing, stood there. "Welcome back, my liege." He said, with a smirk and deep almost demonic voice. "I have readied your clothes for you, my lord. I hope they are to your standards."

"Yes of course they are, Knight of Sablier." Rai responded, taking the clothes. He smiled, before turning to Haka. "I want Sablier fully repaired once I'm done changing. I also want you to mobilize any Knightmare's my father might have kept for the army, we'll need them. You'll be leaving the next assault once I make my public announcement to the world."

"Yes, your Majesty!" Haka responded, leaving with two of the Medieval Knights near the front entrance.

Rai smiled, before following a machine that said he'd lead him to his chamber. "Soon, Britannia will fall. And Lelouch and Nunnally VI Britannia will pay for their parent's mistake." He said, his voice more cold and full of malice. "They shall know of New Emperor Rai SI Sablier!"

* * *

 **A/N: So yes, Charles ZI Britannia dies in this chapter, but will make a return along with Lady Marianne later on when Lelouch discovers the Ragnarok Connection and his mother's living form. Also, Rai will have no connections or alliances with the Black Knights and Talon, he will work on his own.**

 **I should also probably mention the next chapter will take a while due to the tests I'll be doing through the next few months. But none the less, I shall complete the next chapter for you guys, so hang in there!**

 **With that said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Sablier's Approach**

 **Pendragon Royal Palace**

* * *

"Lelouch VI Britannia commands you to serve him, and his Overwatch members." Lelouch sighed once more, laying back down in his throne as he watched the last Imperial unit exit the throne room. He wore white, red, and golden, imperial clothing, with a crown like hat as well. He looked to Suzaku, in his Nero clothing and cape, and Rikoto who stood next to him, conversing with one another. "I didn't believe being Emperor would mean using my Geass almost all day long."

"We'll this is what you get for using Geass on your siblings and nobles." Suzaku snarled, looking to the group that now left after being Geassed. Ever since Lelouch took the throne, he'd made several announcements for what was being called New Britannia. First, he gave 2/3rds of the world's power back to the United States, giving back its national title and returning its government. Next, he'd gave Japan and the Chinese Federation the last remaining power, giving Japanese citizens their birth title and honorable form.

And finally, repaid Europia fully and returned Euro-Britannia back to their borders. He also issued the complete ending and stopping of the Petra Act, allowing Overwatch to act at the New Britannia's army.

Though most corrupt nobles majorly disagreed on this move, they were shot down by Lelouch's viceroys and Overwatch members. "I wonder where Nunnally is located at, and if she is safe." Lelouch remarked, remembering how he'd Geassed so many people to find nothing on her location. "I only hope she is safe, that's all I want."

"We'll find her, Lelouch. I know we will," Suzaku stated, glancing to the 99th Emperor. "We must."

"I see you have taken your place on the throne once more, my liege." A voice, revealing Jeremiah Gottwald and Rolo Hailburton, enter the chamber and kneeling to Lelouch. "Jeremiah Gottwald has returned with Rolo Hailburton from battle, with… news, my lord."

"What have you brought, Knight of Orange and Knight of Geass?" Lelouch asked the new Knights of Round. He mostly made everyone a Knight of Round. Suzaku-the Knight of Zero, Rikoto-the Lumen Sage, Tracer-the Knight of Time, Rolo-the Knight of Geass, and Jeremiah- the Knight of Orange.

The other Overwatch members hadn't wanted to become Knights of Round, since they'd been looking for the previous Knights of Round and dealing with other situations in Europia. "We have come with news of the Chinese Federation, small up rises and rebellions rising then later falling with no question." Jeremiah explained, his gaze focused on his majesty. "We also have discovered that the In Amber Clad has gone silent near Sablier, and has not responded to communication."

"How odd, not even a day after I claim the Imperial throne have all these up rises began." Lelouch thought aloud, fixing his gaze. In Amber Clad had been ordered to return to Britannia after the public announcement, and hadn't made a response or move. Very strange… "And we still no nothing of the Black Knights who were captured. What do we know of Sablier at the moment, though?"

"Emperor Lelouch, I believe you should look at this!" A voice, Orpheus Zevon's, filled the chamber as he entered the throne room. Orpheus rushed to the throne with a small pad, with an image of Sablier on it. "Look at this."

"What?" The image showed Sablier, of course, but much more differently. The once burned and desolated city now appeared fully restored, with silver buildings and small spires all around the outer lining and center form. The center structure stood higher than all now, with two triangular towers beside it to form a triangular placed group of spires. The city gave off a unique blue glow, with a slightly humming coming from its form. "That's… that's impossible! Sablier can't be rebuilt on its own, unless…"

* * *

 **Britannian Oversight Hanger Bay**

"Where is the Lancelot Club?" Rolo asked the two technicians, who shrugged with no answers. The Lancelot Club was apparently missing, as was Rai Sumeragi, its pilot. It could have been possible Rai returned to Sablier, or went on a patrol or the Damocles high in orbit. But, that was unlikely. "Activate the tracking system on The Lancelot Club. We need to find that machine before someone else does."

"Yes sir!" The technicians saluted, rushing probably to the bridge to activate the transmitter. Just as they did, a screen in the hanger static, before forming an image. The image, of Rai Sumeragi SI Sablier.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Sablier Capital Center**

"Attention Britannia, here my inauguration into power! For I am Rai Sumeragi SI Sablier," Rai announced, dressed in his red and black Imperial clothes and now holding a black sword of the sorts. "Emperor of the lost city of Sablier!"

Thousands of machines and reanimated Knightmare's now stood outside the Center, hovering or watching for any form of attack. Above the Center, In Amber clad sat hovering, its weapons refitted and its crew replaced with Sablier honor guards.

"Hear me Lelouch VI Britannia, you in power shall hear my declaration of war!" Rai's eyes narrowed and his Geass slightly shifted to life. "I am scarred by the dark deeds carried out by your family, my parents and citizens slaughtered by Emperor Charles ZI Britannia! The world, as you once said, has not changed! But I will show the world, show the darkness you wield with Overwatch and Britannia. That is why, from this moment on, the Capital of Sablier declares war on Britannia!"

* * *

 **Pendragon Royal Palace**

"….." Lelouch made no sound, taken back by the newly proclaimed Emperor of Sablier. Then, his facial form changed, from nervousness and shock to now anger. He'd barely gotten the throne, and knew at the moment little to maintain the public's view on him. But at the moment, that didn't matter. They had to deal with Rai, one step at a time. "Why do you seek to destroy Britannia, Rai Sumeragi? Hadn't our plan first been to-?"

"That idea vanished when I discovered the truth of Sablier!" Rai snapped, eyes fixed on Lelouch's form. "My parents and people were killed by your father, for housing those who held the belief that Japanese and Britannian's could be at peace! You stole my only family, so now I will take back what you owe me!"

Suddenly, alarms now blared all across the Britannia Battle Net, with reports entering and exiting as fast as possible. "Sir, we're getting reports of unidentified Knightmare Frames engaging Britannian forces in the south! Unknown vessels entering Britannian airspace!" The reports came in more and more with voices of fear and anguish, telling of these machines. "We're receiving unknown broadcasts on all frequencies!

"The Sakuradite Mine just got attacked!"

"We're losing ground!"

"Several of our Caerleon Class ships just got assaulted!"

"Machines are entering the city borders!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Outside the Royal Palace, citizens gathered on sidewalks and alley ways, watching these machines march through the capital. They were built similar to the Lancelot Club, the difference though they were twice as tall, painted silver with cyan blue linings and their heads were circular one-eyed masks. In front of them were several smaller machines, human sized with swords or unknown weapons alike.

Finally, in the front, stood Haka. He wore red and black Samurai like armor, with golden linings on the armor and held an iron sword with edgings red colors on its blade and hilt. In front of his machine unit stood several Knightmare Frames, weapons warm and ready to fight.

"The time has come to doom the capital known as Britannia! Let the Battle for Britannia begin!" Haka roared, unsheathing his sword. He charged forward, and several other Knightmare's followed suit, jumping at Britannian troops and Knightmare's. It seemed so far they were progressing quickly, with one machine that fell ten others took its place. "Push forward, we must take area 11 for our command center!"

* * *

 **Britannian Imperial Center**

Civilians screamed and ran in terror as Sablier Knightmare's rushed and fired on them, launching missiles and bullets all around. Larger machines now rushed forward, smashing buildings and housings apart. "For Sablier!" It roared with a voice full of mechanical malice and anger, before firing once more.

Another now stood, this time one that Lelouch and the others had seen during their escape of St. Petersburg. It stood with four spider like legs, with a larger, bulkier Knightmare Frame body above. Its head resembled that of a devil, with two red metal horns, red lightings and blue eyes to see.

"Crimson Fire, online." The Crimson spoke with a now active voice, its back opening several missile pods. The missiles fired, but didn't make contact. Suddenly, a Knightmare now stood alone in front of the new Crimson Fire, the Lancelot Albion.

"We've traded one problem for another, haven't we Lelouch?" Suzaku asked himself, jutting forward with his MV Blades. Lancelot Albion charged forward, firing Shark Harkens at the Crimson's shoulders. As it did, Suzaku twisted the handles inside the controls, forcing Lancelot to pull its leg to ram the Knightmare's chest.

Crimson didn't seem to be effected by it, though its shoulders seemed to give out small sparks of electricity. "You little-!" It growled, trying to punch the Lancelot. The Lancelot Albion dodged it, throwing a MV Blade at the Knightmare Frames head. "Argh-!"

"We worked so hard to get here Rai," Suzaku stated, the Lancelot spinning and now standing on the back of the Crimson Fire. It forced its second blade into the top of the head, forcing it through and into the assumed cockpit. The machine roared in pain, before its chest exploded. "You will lose, you realize that?"

* * *

 **Sablier Capital Center**

"I think not, Sir Kururugi. I now possess the greatest force on Earth!" Rai snarled, his Geass vanishing as he exited the center chamber. He now moved to a docking exit, where the New Amber Clad, as he called it, was preparing to leave for the Chinese Federation. "This was only one fourth of my forces power, but for now I'll save it for the Chinese Federation. They stand in my way to New Britannia's throne."

New Amber Clad was more, how would one say, mechanical than its predecessor. It's once ark grey hull was fully replaces with silver armor plating, with blue linings across its deck. The engines were fully replaced, built into the main hull to give a more thorough impersonation of a flying ship. Close to the rear sat two powerful Illumin-Class engine cells, separated from the New Amber Clad. The ships bridge was also built into the center of the ship, the original being an operation platform on the hull.

"Let us leave, Black Box. Set course for the Chinese Federation." Rai stated, sitting in the bridges far command chair, with several other machine pilots working on consoles in front. "Have our aerial ships rush forward with an assault, the move out sea troops through the sewer system to reach the main Palace. From there, we'll continue bombarding their city till they surrender."

"As you wish, Rai." The New Amber Clad's second in command, Honor Knight Black Box, nodded before moving forward. "To the Chinese Federation. The engines flared to life, and New Amber Clad quickly moved from Sablier's center spire, along with several other machines and Knightmare's following suit.

* * *

 **Pendragon City, Chinese Federation**

Pendragon City now waited for the arrival of the Ikaruga, the Black Knights newest aerial battle carrier they'd received from Schniezel. To say most wanted to kill Zero was an understatement.

Most saw Zero as a hero, but from what lord Shaing and Prince Schniezel said, of Lelouch VI Britannia, of Geass, and of his taking of the imperial throne, most wanted him burned alive. Sadly, they hadn't been ready when Emperor Sumeragi launched a direct assault on New Britannia, let alone knew who Rai was.

Most returned to obliterate New Britannia's throne, all but Kallen Kozuki. No one had heard from Zero's Ace 1 for some time, neither C.C when Zero left for Kamine Island. Thought they'd lost one powerful asset, it didn't matter. Not only did they have support from a Britannian prince and Talon Assault group, they also had the support of the original Knights of Round, aside from Suzaku.

"I don't see why we wait for this, Oghi! We should go all out on that bastard like last time!" Tamaki yelled to his commander, making Oghi sigh in irritation.

"We still have to wait for Talon's air fleet to return, Tamaki. And we have to wait on this new Knightmare Shaing is going on about." He replied, looking to the land mass called the Chinese Federation. Oghi wore a black tail coat, with a grey long sleeve underneath.

"Air traffic control to battle carrier Ikaruga, you are on approach. Please land in the designated area at once, over." A Chinese airship approached the front of Ikaruga, allowing the larger ship to leave the clouds to show its full form.

The ship was larger than the Avalon, yet still smaller than Overwatch's Oversight carrier. It had a dark blue hull and a white underbelly on its form, with large turrets on the front bow and rear. It used a similar Float System in comparison to the Avalon, only its wings bent slightly down aside from Avalon's straight front wings span. On the sides of the hull were armor plating's with orange parts at their fronts, and finally a ship like bow with the Black Knight logo sat at the front, with two horns that stood out with it.

And odd design to say the least, but none the less the Black Knight's hadn't cared. "Prince Schniezel, we've arrived at the Chinese Federation." Oghi turned to the Britannian second in line, who sat in a throne like seat near the back. "Where is this Decimus battle station you said we'd need?"

"You need not worry, my friend. Once Lord Shaing returns into the Black Sea we'll be able to form an attack plan with Talon forces." Schniezel spoke with a clam tone, as if predicting this answer. Oghi sometimes wondered if Zer-Lelouch got that idea from him, but didn't go deep into it.

"I can only hope his majesty won't see this coming," A voice Li Xingke's spoke up, glaring out at the Chinese Federation. He wore blue clothing, and black boots, wielding a custom Japanese katana on his side. "The last time I came, I was banished. I can only hope the Chinese are willing to help."

"Trust me, they will." Kyoshiro Todoh retorted, fixing his gaze to Xingke. Todoh wore a grey coat, and held a custom Japanese blade at his side, similar to Xingke. He seemed to have been in thought, or was in thought, until Xingke spoke up. "As long as Kururugi doesn't get involved, we'll be fine. He'd the fastest Knightmare pilot aside from Kozuki."

"Oh really? What happened to that 'I'm greater than all of you' cocky tone you once had?" Xingke asked, glaring at the old Japanese Liberation Force leader.

"Both of you be quiet, we have a lot of work to do." Oghi ordered, making their argument go silent. As it did, however, it made Oghi ponder back to the Black Rebellion when Zero took off unexpectedly. "I wonder….?"

Suddenly, a proximity alarm blared to life, with red lights flashing to life. "Sir, proximity warning! An unknown group of ships is on approach!" A Black Knight pilot yelled out, the radar in front of him showing a massive group moving from the North. "It isn't of Talon or Britannian origin!"

"On screen." The larger screen flickered on, revealing several hundred silver Knightmare Frame's and drone like machines surrounding a 'floating battleship'.

"People of the Chinese Federation, you have been charged with the forgetting of Sablier. You left my city to die when we asked for help, now I will take yours!" A voice ordered from across the silver and blue ship, before the Knightmare's rushed forward with inexplicable speeds.

"I don't believe it, their speeds match that of the Lancelot during the Rebellion!" A technician cried out, watching the New Amber Clad moved across the city towards the Ikaruga. Explosions now raced across the sky, Chinese evacuation ships obliterated as they left the dirt ground. "Commander, they are charging weapons!"

"All hands, to combat! I want all cannons on the New Amber Clad, take it down!" The Ikaruga moved forward, firing several rounds at the New Amber Clad. They had barely little effect, the New Amber Clad's armor was built with the strongest metal on earth, Tungsten. "Fall back, order full retreat to the Ikaruga!"

"Yes, sir!" The Ikaruga moved back slowly, dodging several blasts as its Float System forced it to ascend into the air. As it did, the Chinese Federation's battle ship, Longdan a yellow pyramid with large cannons and a Float System, finished its final evacuation and moved across the Pacific.

Crimson Fire Knightmare's and Devil Knightmare's now landed in the city center, attacking buildings and charging at Chinese Knightmare Frames.

As this occurred, Schniezel thought of this as a perfect time to show the Decimus firing mechanism, and its full potential and glorious form. Though this temporary alliance meant he'd have to hold off on destroying Lelouch, he'd deal with the Black Knights after on.

"Schniezel to Decimus, we need aerial FLEIJA bombardment above Pendragon City." Prince Schniezel spoke into an earpiece in his hear, talking to the Octavia's commanding officer.

"Understood, going loud." The officer reported, causing Schniezel to stand up and walk next to Oghi and Todoh.

"Gentleman, I give you the Decimus!" Schniezel raised a hand as the sky infront of the Ikaruga was engulfed by a purple sphere, that expanded and destroyed several of Rai's Knightmare's and drones. Above, high in the stratosphere, sat the Sky Fortress Decimus, a replica of the Damocles Fortress.

Unlike its predecessor, however, it had apposing colors. Black where white once was, gold linings replaced with purple, and blue replaced with red. The castle was replaced with a large spire that connected to several shorter ones built in a pentagon position. The lower part of the spire was still the castle, only with taller walls and anti-air defense cannons.

"Built three times larger than its brother Damocles, this new Mirror-Class Sky Fortress will triumph over Overwatch and Britannia combined!" The Black Knight members watch the Octavia float over the Ikaruga silently, shocked at how it easily destroyed 3/4ths of Rai's battle force.

"Sir, Emperor Sumeragi and his forces are on a retreat!" Oghi and Todoh both looked to see New Aber Clad retreating towards the North, Crimson Fire's, Devil Knightmare's and drones following their leader.

"I don't believe it, he's on the retreat now?" Oghi asked silently, shocked at the firepower the Octavia now carried. Looking to South though, he saw a newly rebuild Gallia Grande cruiser followed by several navy ships baring a familiar 'terrorist' logo. "Talon arrived on time, and I see they brought a ship too?"

The Talon aircraft carrier, Gallia Talon, was a ship built from remnants of Gallia Grande. Built like a replica of the Ark Fleet plan, its hull was painted black with dark purple linings, and several weapons on its hull and sides.

"This is commander Shaing of the Gallia Talon. We've arrived on time, haven't we?" A voice, Lord Shaing's, asked through the communications. He wore his previous white clothing, and help his sword as well.

"Yes, you have and on time, too. We just held off an attack from an unknown group. The force came from the North, the Alp Mountains and retreated when Octavia came into play." Oghi answered, slightly on guard after what had taken place not five minutes ago.

"Odd, this isn't the first time an unknown group attacked. Aside from Overwatch and Talon, there were several old reports in the past of silver machines or Knightmares raiding bases and quickly disappearing." Lord Shaing explained, looking to Reaper who stood next to him for a moment. "Odd indeed…."

"Prince Schniezel, your sisters have arrived on the Ikaruga." A Black Knight officer said, moving to the side as the door on the left opened. Everyone looked to it to see Princess Cornerlia and another younger girl enter the room.

"Hello, dear sister Cornelia." Schniezel took Cornelia's hand, placing a kiss on it before turning to his younger sister, who sat in a wheelchair. "And it is great to see you, dearest sister."

"Hello, Schniezel." Princess Nunnally VI Britannia said to her older brother, giving a friendly smile to him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in New Britannia**

"This is insane," Suzaku looked through the Lancelot Albion's cameras to the now destroyed Britannian outer city. Citizens now tried to move through rubble, screaming in pain or crying as they removed rubble to help others.

In front of the Pendragon Palace now sat the large, empty Oversight hanger bay. Suzaku looked up to see the Oversight carrier fly over the ruined city towards the Damocles, that now sat as a beacon of power and hope for the Empire.

Damocles sat above the Imperial Palace, with several hundred Knightmare's and the Avalon carrier around its form. "It's horrible, a whole city destroyed and an army in ruins." Professor Lloyd stated in the bridge of the Avalon, fixing his glasses as the Lancelot Albion moved towards its hanger bay. "I wonder if we'll find all the civilians."

"Do not fear for the civilians, Professor Lloyd," Lloyd turned to see Emperor Lelouch, who was silent in thought before speaking. His violet eyes were narrowed as he stared out as his desolated Capital, just as Sablier once was. "I fear this is far from over, our confrontation with Rai. I ask that you search the Knightmare's that engaged us, try to find a weakness in their defenses."

"I will do the best I can, as long as Commander Winston is able to help me with this project?" The Earl of Pudding asked his Majesty, who nodded as he looked out. Standing up, the young Emperor walked to the window, placing a hand to it as he stared out.

"Oh, Nunnally. I wonder what you'd do if you were here?" He asked himself, his eyes watering slightly as he remembered his younger sister.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so the Battle for New Britannia has begun! And Nunnally now joins Schniezel's side like in the R2 season. I should mention that the character, Haka is based off of the Halo Legends character, Haka from the episode The Duel.**

 **Also, I should mention Kallen will not make an appearance until the next chapter, where we will see the two powers go all out with one another.**

 **Rai: When will I come out?**

 **In another chapter, so you wait your turn!**

 **Rai (Sighs) Alright….**

 **With that said, this is the KnightOf3R0 signing off!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: War for New Britannia**

 **Damocles Sky Fortress**

* * *

"At the moment, we have confirmed that the earlier attack was devised by lost Prince Rai Sumeragi SI Sablier, royal heir to the Sablier Imperial throne." Winston explained, looking to the young Emperor Lelouch and their Overwatch members. "We have also the discovery of the Black Knights, who have combine forces with Talon operations under the command of Hyuiga Shaing and Prince Schniezel."

At the moment, the US, Europia, and New Britannia Navy now stood on guard protecting their homelands. 100,000 ships now sat in the ocean cooling, with airships that hovered suspended in the air. "At the moment, we have to worry with the Black Knights first. We cannot allow Europia to fall, nor the Chinese Federation." Lelouch stated, placing a hand to his forehead.

"At the moment, the civilian casualties have lowered down, but they are becoming restless." Suzaku stated, leaving the wall he stood at to warn of the public's demand. "They'll ask for blood, and soon."

"If words were to get out that Hyuga were European, we'd be dealing with an international conflict like before." Lelouch slammed his hand onto the table, angered at how their forces had lost so easily to Rai's. "We must start our campaign slowly, gather forces from Europia, the United States and our own."

"The US are already helping up repair New Britannia, hopefully they'll spare us some men." Rikoto stated, placing his hands to the table. He studied all the images and schematics that Professor Lloyd and Winston had made, from the Lancelot Sentinels to the Crimson Fires and Crimson Devils. "What have you and the Professor discovered so far, Winston?"

"We discovered the metal Rai's forces use is Tungsten, and that he's retrofit weapons to create high powered Sakuradite weapons." Winston explained, pulling up a hologram of the recently named Crimson Demon.

Crimson Demon stood on six legs, with a humanoid Knightmare Frame body above, with sharp fingers and four spiral horns on its head. On its chest were a smaller pair of Knightmare Arms, and finally wrist mounted Hardon cannons. "So far, the Chinese Federation has made no bald move. But they are asking for shelter and fuel for their Da Longdan till this war clears."

Surrounding the Damocles and landing were several Caerleon-Class Battleships and Logres-class ships, weapons warm with some simply landing to give reinforcements for damage repair. G-1 bases and Knightmare VTOL's now deployed Knightmares near every block, watching for any sort of attack.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

At the moment, the Decimus Sky Fortress now waited in the stratosphere, as if watching the looming hurricane that would come. Prince Schniezel stood, staring out at the far capital New Britannia. "Prince Schniezel, we're waiting for your arrival." A Black Knight officer reported, bowing before leaving.

Schniezel nodded, pondering about Rai's forces. He'd been using Tungsten, and retrofit Sakuradite in certain points to power his Knightmares, he had to admit it was clever. Make it seem like their prototypes, then show their true power in action. "I wonder, is this "Rai" the one lost several years back? I wonder indeed…" He said quietly to himself, before leaving for the main hanger bay.

Entering the Decimus' Hanger Bay, he saw Lord Shaing and several Black Knight leaders, standing next to a large Knightmare, covered by a black cloth. "Lord Shaing, what have you called us for?" Prince Schniezel asked the young Sword of Europia.

"Of course, I have come to show you a new weapon Talon has developed. A game changer against Britannia and this mechanical menace from the Alps. I present to you, the new Lenorax-class Knightmare Frame, I present to you King Arthur!" The cloth was pulled down, revealing the Knightmare Frame.

The Knightmare had the body of Gawain, with the arms of Shinkiro and the Guren's winged Float System. Its head had that of a crown, fully black with golden linings all across its body. The legs made it the height of the original Gawain, and its ankles matched that of Shinkiro's. Its shoulders were Hardon Cannons as well, built smaller thought to give a hidden look to it.

"This Knightmare Frame is the greatest of the Knights of Round, excluding the next Percival Knightmare Frame we will build. Never the less, this Knightmare is based off of Gawain and Shinkiro, built with the Guren Float System, and built from the older form of my Vercingetorix." Shaing explained, holding up the King Arthur's activation key, a black USB with small points at the end.

"I must admit, I am surprised you have created this machine. Never have I seen a Knightmare of this form." A voice, coming from Bismark, the Knight of One, said aloud. He wore a Knight of Round uniform, had dark blue hair and his left eye sealed off.

"Indeed, this will create a path to Britannia for us." Shaing stated, before moving to the far wall. He seemed to grab something, pulling it towards Oghi. "And I believe this is yours!"

Oghi gasped in shocked he saw Shaing had pulled his younger 'sister', Kallen Kozuki and gave her to him. She was in a tight straitjacket, her mouth covered by part of its cloth. And thank god for that, Oghi could literally felt a wave of heat come off of her as she tried to yell at Shaing and his Talon operatives.

"We found her in one of our unit transports, trying to hijack a Knightmare for some reason." Shaing explained, crossing his arms as his eyes narrowed as her. "I'm impressed honestly, she took our 12 guards and was able to punch Reaper several times. Not something everyone can do so easily."

Oghi blinked, looking from Kallen to Reaper, whose hand was twitching near his hand cannon. "I….I see," He blinked again, just to make sure he understood it correctly before walking away, specifically away from Shaing and Reaper. Though they wanted to destroy Britannia, Oghi could tell Reaper didn't like this 'alliance.' Or Kallen, to be more specific. "You have a lot to explain and a lot to catch up to, Kallen. A lot."

Kallen muttered something muffled, trying to look away in embarrassment.

* * *

 **New Britannia, Oversight Carrier**

Emperor Lelouch VI Britannia readied his Shinkiro, prepping the Absolute Destruction System and Float System, for battle. They'd received reports of Rai's forces moving towards the Navy's oil refinery.

"If we lose that refinery, our Navy's will have no way of fueling. We'll lost a powerful asset." Soldier 76 stated, sitting in the command chair. Rikoto walked into the bridge, accompanied by Rolo and Jeremiah.

"I suggest we leave then, our forces are already moving in to attack." Rikoto stated, fixing his Lumen mask. He looked to a crewmember, who sat at the helm with his partner. "Set course for the Pacific Ocean, get us to the refinery."

"Yes, sir." The Oversight's engines flared once more to life, it metal form ascending into the air as several Caerleon-Class Battleships followed it. Thousands of Knightmare VTOL's followed the ship, ready for war.

"We'll arrive in about 2 hours, My Lord." A technician stated to Lelouch, who nodded. Rolo entered the hanger bay with Suzaku and Tracer, who moved to their Knightmare's stationed in the hanger.

"So, will you go out with me some day Luv?" Tracer asked Rolo, making the Knight of Geass blush, looking away in embarrassment.

"Maybe this week, you and I?" Rolo suggested, turning towards his Gawain MK 2. As Tracer turned away, Rolo quickly turned around and gave her a peck on the cheek. She stopped when he did that, blinking with a mad blush and a small smirk.

"Can we please get going," Suzaku groaned, looking away from the two. He could slightly see where this was going, and he was honestly surprised by it. He didn't think they'd get together, but then again saw it coming slowly. "I don't want to see you guys making out in a fight!"

"Alrighty, alrighty." Tracer joked, giggling lightly at Rolo's blush as he left for his Gawain. She quickly blinked to her Gundam Reborn, activating its frame and prepping for flight. "Gundam Reborn, online!"

"Lancelot Albion, online!" Suzaku stated, readying the Lancelot as it placed to fingers to the floor, ready to rush out.

"Gawain MK 2, online!" Rolo's Gawain stood up, hovering slightly in the air.

"Gundam Zero AW, active!" James's Knightmare Frame fly steadily next to the Oversight's hanger, weapons trained on Talon ships and Knightmares in the far distance.

"Shinkiro, online!" Lelouch replied, his Shinkiro standing from its kneeled position.

"Alright, we're closing in on the Refinery!" Rikoto stated, an alarm blaring in the hanger bay. Knightmare Frames now lined themselves behind the 4 lead Knightmare Frames. "On my mark, 3! 2! 1! MARK!"

Shinkiro, Lancelot Albion, Gundam Reborn, and Gawain quickly rushed out the Oversight as its hanger tilted to the ground, allowing them to land near the fuel refinery. This large oil rig fueled almost all of the world's Navy forces, aside from the Chinese Federation.

Shinkiro switched to Sky Fortress mode, rushing forward to see the Chinese Federation's battleship, Da Longdan, already attacking several hovering Talon warships.

"Looks like the Chinese Federation are getting back at Talon's not helping of them." Lelouch said, watching the large pyramid fortress fire rounds into Talon ships and Knightmare's. "Have several Caerleon battleships engage the first few ships in lead, and use the Oversight's main cannons to bombard far ships. We'll move into towards the center of the Refiner's base, and attack from the inside."

"Understood." Rikoto answered, looking to the operators who began to ready the main cannons. "Have Knightmare's engage the front blockade, we'll encircle their ships and force them to surrender."

"Aye, sir!" A technician saluted, moving to another group at the cannons.

the Lancelot Albion rushed forward, firing its VS Rifle as the Gundam Wing Zero AW pasted by with the Gawian MK 2 and Gundam Reborn.

* * *

 **Britannia Fuel Refinery Oil Rig**

Shinkiro fired its Absolute Destruction System at a Talon warship as it changed modes, slicing through its hull and obliterating its reactor. The ship exploded, taking several Knightmare's with it. "This is Shinkiro, moving in!" Lelouch forced the Knightmare Frame forward, allowing it to fire its Hardon cannons. Shinkiro landed near the center command unit, kneeling to hid slightly. "Alright, I'm in the Refinery."

"Okay, there are several linings that lead to parts of the Refinery. If you follow the red, center line you'll get led to the reactor. We need you to move and secure the reactor for reinforcements." Rikoto explained, sending Lelouch a map file of the Refinery Rig. "Good luck, Emperor Lelouch."

"Thank you," Lelouch thanked him, moving forward. As Shinkiro did, Lelouch saw several Talon Knightmares and troops arming what appeared to be bombs. Shinkiro kneeled, firing a Shark Harken at the troops off guard.

The troop screamed as his legs were ripped off, alerting the other guards. Shinkiro rushed forward, slamming its straight, sharp fingers into a Knightmare's cockpit. Lelouch jutted the controls, forcing Shinkiro to kick the Knightmare to two others before its Sakuradite ignited, killed the three.

Raising its arm, Shinkiro fired several Hardon blasts to the sky, connecting with several air reinforcements. As they did, Shinkiro fired a beam from its Absolute Destruction System, slicing through a Talon Caerleon ships bridge.

The ship descended forward as the Oversight fired several blasts at Caerleon ships. The Da Longdan fired missiles and blasts at the Talon ships that returned fire, launching Chinese and Japanese Knightmares towards Talon gunships.

"Talon forces, you are outnumbered! Surrender at once!" Rikoto ordered, receiving gunfire from the three remaining ships. "Fine, then. Don't say we didn't warn you."

The Oversight fired round after round into the last three ships, firing Hardon blasts to finish them off. "Sir, the enemy is on the retreat. We can now move in to assist the Refinery." An operator reported to Rikoto, handing a holo pad to him.

"Right, all forces, moving in to assist!" Rikoto ordered, The Oversight jutting slightly as they moved in. Several Caerleon battleships and hundreds of Knightmare's rushed forward.

* * *

 **Refinery Reactor Chamber**

"This is Lelouch to Oversight, I'm in the Reactor Chamber." Lelouch said through the communications. The chamber was massive the Reactor gave a very dark blue glow that lit most of the chamber. In front of the Reactor was a catwalk that ran from both sides of the wall. "No bombs detected or located, Reactor chamber is clear, over."

Static returned to him, making Lelouch restart the communication frame. "Lelouch to Oversight, Reactor room is secure. Please respond." Lelouch furred his eyebrows at the static once more.

"You won't find any help in this, Julius Kingsley or better known as Zero." A voice, a familiar and twisted voice, spoke up. The Shinkiro turned to see King Arthur now standing at the far wall, its purple eyes glowing lightly. Lord Shaing sat inside the cockpit, in his white clothing. He smiled in a twisted way, blue eyes narrow at the Shinkiro's frame. "It is just you and I."

"Hyuga Shaing, it's been a long time." Lelouch's eyes narrowed, and his hands moved slowly to the controls, flipping certain buttons and readying the main cannon. "I guess it was only time till we met once more."

"Unlike before, however I won't run." Shaing snarled, the King Arthur's Float System coming to life. "It is time, son of Charles ZI Britannia. A Battle of Kings."

* * *

 **A/N: So yes, at the moment the Battle for New Britannia will be a 2 chapter series, and will be where Kallen comes out in the next chapter fully. Also, I should mention that this story has Tracer X Rolo, which will last for a….certain point.**

 **I'll also add part of a chapter where Kallen explains how she got in a straightjacket, because lets be real for a second. No one can hold her in a cell, and sure as hell can't beat her in Knightmare combat.**

 **Kallen: (far distance): It's true!**

 **Anyways, I should also mention that Knightmare Frame King Arthur is base off of the mysterious Knightmare Frame seen in Code Geass R3 trailer. I created this Knightmare idea based on the design it had. It had its arms spread out, Like Gawain and Shinkiro when firing its HARDON CANNONS, and has WINGS just like the Guren. None the less, I hope I got the idea correctly.**

 **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: War for New Britannia Pt 2**

* * *

 **New Britannia Oil Rig Refinery Reactor Chamber**

Lelouch grunted in anger as Shinkiro was pushed to the wall by King Arthur. They'd been fighting for quite a while, and from what Lelouch could tell, Shaing had much more experience. Where Shinkiro would rush forward, King Arthur would jump back and kick the back, firing three of its four Shark Harkens as Shinkiro's legs.

"Damn you," Lelouch grunted, trying to kept his temper controlled. "Why do you fight against us? We're trying to fix the world! What can you possibly get out of this?!"

"The ruling of Europia, I want to control Europia and Talon is the key to getting that power." Shaing responded, smiling wickedly as his King Arthur punched Shinkiro in its chest. "Once I'm done with you, Overwatch will crumble and Schniezel will take the throne, returning power where it should really be!"

"Ugh!" Lelouch grunted once more as Shinkiro fell to the floor, trying to push itself back up. King Arthur saw this, and placed a foot onto its right leg.

"No one will come to you, and no one will help you." Shaing chuckled evilly, readying its Hardon Cannons. "You. Will. Die. Here."

"NO!" Suddenly, the Lancelot Albion crashed through the roofing, Master Vibration Blades out, and slammed its foot into King Arthur's side. Shaing cried out in surprise and gasped as the Hardon Cannon fired outside.

Outside, the Hardon blast burned through the last two Caerleon-class Talon Battleships, obliterating their forms. "Sir, the remaining Knightmare's are retreating. The Refinery is now under our control." A technician for the Oversight reported to Rikoto, who nodded in relief.

"Good, contact Winston. Tell him we have dealt with the situation and will return shortly." Rikoto ordered to an operator, before looking to the table infront of him. They'd lost only one Caerleon out of ten, thankfully, several survivors living and getting aboard the other ships.

"He is my kill, Shaing!" Suzaku snarled, slicing off one of the King Arthurs hands. Shaing grunted in irritation, before punching the Lancelot and activating its winged Float System.

"We'll see each other again, Lelouch VI Britannia! Remember that!" Shaing growled, rushing out. "But to make sure you understand, I'll take one of your troops!"

Suddenly, King Arthur fired a Shark Harken at Tracer's Gundam Reborn, electricity now shocking through the wire. Tracer screamed in pain inside the Knightmare Frame, before she fell unconscious.

"NO!" Rolo screamed, his Geass flashing as he teleported himself to the King Arthur. The Gawain MK 2 fired its Hardon Cannon, clipping the wings of King Arthur. Suddenly, a familiar black and white Knightmare fired several blasts at the Gawain forcing it away. "What the?!"

A dark voice laughed from the machine, revealing Reaper's Black Devil, wearing a larger version of Reaper's black coat. "It seems we have our target. This Refinery is nothing to us, Tracer was our target vector you fools." Reaper chuckled, his Black Devil grabbing the Gundam Reborn and quickly floating into the air.

High above the Refinery and Oversight, the Ikaruga moved out of the clouds, firing several Hardon blasts. "Lord Shaing, Reaper, you are clear to come aboard." A voice, who Lelouch recognized as Oghi's, spoke through the communication line to the terrorist leader.

"Right," King Arthur quickly spread its wings, firing a Hardon blast at the Oversight's Hardon Cannons. The blast had a direct hit, the Hardon Cannon's exploding in bursts of fire. King Arthur and Black Devil moved towards the Ikaruga, Gundam Reborn in tow. "Don't worry, I won't kill her. Can't say I won't torture her though!"

The Ikaruga's hanger door closed, before the ship quickly rushed away. "Follow that ship! Fire all cannons at their engines! Do not let the Ikaruga escape!" Soldier 76 snapped, the Oversight firings its larger cannons at the Ikaruga.

"They did it, they took her!" Rolo's eye was twitching, and his voice was full of malice and anger. "They stole her!"

"Rolo, return to the Oversight! We're following that ship!" Rikoto ordered his younger brother, who muttered something inaudible as the Gawain entered the hanger bay.

"Suzaku, I didn't think you'd…." Lelouch tried to speak, but was cut off by Suzaku.

"Like we said earlier, I have to kill you to complete Zero Requiem." Suzaku responded hastily, his Lancelot Albion following the Shinkiro to the Oversight hanger bay. Lelouch nodded silently, none could find out of Zero Requiem. None.

* * *

 **Damocles Sky Fortress**

"Alright, I have located Tracer's Chronal Accelerator." Winston explained, sending his discovery to Rikoto and the others. "The good news is that she and the Gundam Reborn are still active."

"What is the bad news, Winston?" Rolo quickly asked, not bothering to call him by commander. He was not too keen on wasting time, he wanted to find Tracer, right now!

"The bad news, Rolo, is that they've taken her to another battleship. A Chandelier-class battleship, the Octavia." Winston explained, pulling up an image of the Octavia. "The Octavia was an original machine battleship from Sablier, retrofit for humanoid commanding."

The ship itself was red, unlike its Brethren battleships. Built with a blade like bow, the ship created a triangular body that ends with a circular outline that connected to the rear of the ship. The circular outline has three cylinder engine cells, in a triangular position. Finally, not too far from the front blade bow, sat several diamond points that pointed out to the air, to give a Dilophosarus like design.

"So, all we need to do is sneak in and out an old futuristic battleship occupied by Britannian rebels to get our Knight of Time back. Did I get that correctly?" James asked, receiving a nod from the others. "Alright, we'll take a Logres-Class ship to the ship. We'll take only one Knightmare Frame, to provide cover from far."

"Right," The others nodded, and filed out except for Rolo and Rikoto. Rikoto frowned, looking at his younger brother who stayed mostly silent after the battleship. "Rolo, don't worry. We'll get her back."

"I can't lose another person, I can't lose someone else I care deeply about." Rolo whispered, his eyes watering slightly. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "I can't."

Rikoto brought his brother into a hug, tightly gripping him. "You are my younger brother, Rolo. And no matter what you say or do, I will never stop loving you or the choices you make." Rikoto said to Rolo, who nodded silently before pulling away and leaving. Rikoto sighed. "Oh, Tracer. Why did you have to get caught?"

* * *

 **Chandelier-Class Battleship Octavia**

Lena Oxford sighed as she sat in her 'prison' cell. The 'cell' was not a cell, more like a hotel room with no handle to exit the room. The room had a one person bed near the left corner, and a small table next to it.

Lena sighed again. "I can't believe this. I'm and Overwatch agent and here I am, sitting in a dress ready form prom!" The guards had taken her original clothing, aside from her Chronal Accelerator and goggles, the goggles which laid on the table. She wore a yellow dress that covered mostly her whole body, aside from her arms since it was sleeveless.

Walking to a chair, Lena looked outside to the glass windowed cell. Several Black Knight guards sat around the yellow glass cell, watching her movements. "Oh, hello." A young voice, a girl's voice, caught Lena's attention. Lena's brown eyes looked to see a young blond girl, 9 or 10, with her eyes closed in a wheelchair, rolled towards Lena's cell. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Nunnally VI Britannia."

"O-Oh my god, I'm terribly sorry for not recognizing you, Princess." Lena stuttered in shock, surprised to see Lelouch's younger sister on a battleship. "I-I'm Lena, Lena Oxfor-"

"Tracer, the poster girl of Overwatch." Another female voice, older than Nunnally, snarled out. Next to Nunnally now stood a red haired female, with blue eyes wearing a red, black, and dark blue jumpsuit

"So….. Who are you, Luv?" Lena asked the red head, whose eyes narrowed.

"Kallen Kozuki, the Black Knight's Ace 1." The girl, now identified as Kallen, stated bluntly glaring at Lena's confused state. "I guess you wouldn't know, since you're probably a Britannian Noble."

"Britannia Noble? No, I come from the Ukraine, Luv." Lena retorted, fixing her sight on Kallen. "Why would you assume that?"

"Because of that thing you wear, no Japanese or Chinese would make it!" Kallen snapped, pointing to her Chronal Accelerator. "Not like it matters, all we need is to wait for Zero to show up then kill him!"

"But, why though?" Lena asked.

"Because he abandoned us, left us to die during our time of need! He betrayed my trust and used me like a pawn!" Kallen snapped, glaring more into Lena's eyes. "And because he's a Britannian prince, and used so many of us for God knows what!"

"Because he was trying to find Nunnally! And because he cared about his sister's health!" Lena argued, unsure at why this girl was so angry. Wasn't Schniezel a Britannia prince?! "Besides, isn't Schniezel and Cornerlia Britannia royals?!"

"That's true, but they keep their word. When we kill Lelouch, they'll give us Japan back!" Kallen retorted, looking away for a moment. "And Lord Shaing will get to rule Europia and the US!"

"But-But, we already gave Japan back its power, why kill someone to get what they already have?!"

"Because we will fully restore it, that's why." Another voice, Princess Cornelia's, stated as she entered the room. She had purple hair and lilac eyes to match them, wearing a tight purple jumpsuit with armor pieces and black boots. She looked to Nunnally. "Nunnally, be a dear and look for Schniezel?"

"Oh, um okay." Though Nunnally didn't like the argument Kallen and Lena were having, she still had to listen to Cornelia. Family rulings and such. Nunnally turned her wheelchair, rolling away the three. "Goodbye, Miss Lena!"

"Goodbye, Princess Nunnally!" Lena gave a wave goodbye as Nunnally left the room, before looking to the two skilled Knightmare pilots. "So, what is this, Luv's? An intervention?"

"Perhaps, Miss Oxford. But more like an interrogation." The glass side fast, and Cornelia rushed forward, slamming her knee into Lena's stomach. Lena gasped from the pain, falling to the ground. "I want you to tell me what Lelouch and Overwatch are planning to do! If you don't, I'll be forced to use drastic actions."

Cornelia motioned to a Black Knight operative, who held a small box in his hands. He entered the room, placing the box on the small table, and opening it. The box had a small Refrain bottle inside, with a syringe and cloth inside.

"Now, you'll tell me what I want to know with this Refrain!" Cornelia ordered, placing the Refrain bottle into the syringe. She grabbed Lena's arm, holding it tightly so she wouldn't escape.

"Wait, Wait, Wait Cornelia!" Kallen rushed forward, a shocked and horrified look on her face. Her mother had already done Refrain, her birth mother, under Kallen's radar. She was sentenced to 2 years for Refrain abuse. "This is wrong! We stated no to-!"

"My brother stated it, not me!" Cornelia snapped, slamming Lena's forearm onto the bed. Lena struggled to move, and thought of blinking out of Cornelia's grasp. But looking to the opening, Lena saw the four guards form earlier had their guns trained on the opening in case she escaped. "Do not worry, Miss Oxford. You will listen to me and forget this conversation afterwards!"

Cornelia stuck the needle into Lena's vein, pushing the Refrain into her blood. Lena gasped and pulled her arm away, holding her wrist tightly. "A-Ah…. I t hurts…" Lena groaned in pain, and felt Cornelia place a hand to her cheek.

She blinked, and her once fearful face was replaced with a neutral one. "What do you wish to know, Lady Cornelia?" She asked, in a now emotionless voice.

* * *

 **Outside the Octavia**

It was late outside the Octavia, which sat in between a large opening near a mountain, with several bridges connecting form it to the ground. Not too far away, a Logres-class ship silently waiting in the rocky terrain.

"The Octavia had a bridge from the cliff to the hanger bay, from there we'll move to the Prison cells, find Lena, and escape." Soldier 76 explained, loading his rifle. Next to him was Suzaku, Rolo, and Lelouch. Lelouch sat inside his Shinkiro, hatch open as he readied its weapons. "Suzaku, Rolo you're with me. Lelouch, stay here and wait for us. Go loud in about 20 minutes."

"Yes, sir." Lelouch answered, closing the Shinkiro's hatch. 76 activated his visor, while Rolo pulled us a Britannian soldier's mask.

Suzaku unsheathed his sword, following the duo. Several troops were walking in circular directions, looking around the tall grass. Rolo activated his Geass, moving forward and quickly pulling the first guard into the grass. He then pulled out a silenced pistol, firing into the man's neck.

Suzaku moved towards the next two guards, quickly rushing forward. The guard cried out in pain as Suzaku's sword entered his chest, before he grabbed the guard's rifle and threw it at the other. The guard was caught off guard, before Suzaku quickly moved forward snapping the guard's neck.

Soldier 76 rand forward, firing his small grenade launcher to the three guards. The three guards cried out as they fell, groaning in pain. The three Overwatch members quickly regrouped near a large rock, looking to see a Gloucester move out from the long bridge.

"Bridge, this is Q-29, bridge squad 5 is down." The Knightmare reported in the communication link, unaware of the Overwatch members who were listening in on them.

"Understood, stay at bridge on patrol. If anything comes up, report back to me." The Octavia technician ordered, to which the Gloucester warmed his rifle.

"76 to Lelouch, we have a problem. A Knightmare Frame just moved in to protect the bridge entrance." 76 explained. "Coordinates 5, 15, 20-19, 18, over."

"Roger, firing." A small beam raced quickly across the night sky, slicing through the Gloucester. "Go, GO!" 76 snapped, he and the others rushing for the bridge. They quickly moved up the bridge, rushing behind a large container.

"Alright, from here we'll move towards the rear, and enter the main corridor. From there, we'll turn three times, cross a flight of stairs and if I'm reading this correctly…. Find the Prison Cells." Rolo explained, looking at the small hologram of the Octavia.

"Alright, let's move!" the hologram vanished, and the trio quickly moved forward behind cargo boxes, passing several old Knights of Round.

* * *

Bismark, Monica, and Anya were speaking to one another about a new Knightmare Frame that Monica would have. "So, Knight of Twelve. How do you feel controlling Knightmare Frame Alexander?" Bismark asked Monica.

Monica Krushevsky, a young blond turned to her commander. She had blond hair, with two braids and dark blue eyes. She wore a uniform similar to Suzaku's original. The differences were that she wore no pants, having her uniform cover her privates and wore leggings. The gold on her jumpsuit was replaced with green, and her braids had small red wrappings around them.

"Um, I don't really know. I feel excited, yet nervous." She stated, blinking several time. She was one of the ten who tested to pilot Knightmare Frame Alexander, and was the only one who'd succeeded. "I only hope the practice will pay off when going against Kururugi."

"It will pay off," Anya Alstreim the Knight of Six, a young female with pink curly hair and pink eyes, spoke with a neutral voice, staring as her camera screen. "Lord Shaing asked the Black Knights Knightmare technician Rakasata build the Knightmare fully. It will be good to see you with the Alexander in battle."

Behind them stood Knightmare Frame Alexander, a silver humanoid shaped Knightmare Frame, with sharp finger claws, and a cylinder like device on its back. Next to the Alexander was Anya's and Bismark's Knightmare's, Mordred and Galahad.

Mordred was dark purple with large shoulder covers and golden linings. Its toes were golden feet, with dark pink armor on its ankles, and arms. Its chest was white and heavily armored, with the shoulder blades able to create a powerful Hardon Cannon.

Galahad was black with pink armor pieces, with a large golden cross shaped sword sheath on its back. The sword it carried was Excalibur, gifted to Bismark by Charles ZI Britannia himself.

"Why thank you, Anya." Monica thanked her, smiling at her friend as she took a picture.

"I don't see why we have to stay though," Another voice, Gino Weinberg the Knight of Three, with blue eyes and blond short hair stated. He had a dark green Knight cape, and a white tuxedo underneath. Next to him stood Dorothea Ernst, Knight of Four, and Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten. "Why can't we just….?"

* * *

76, Suzaku, and Rolo quickly made it to the corridor, leaving the conversation. As they did, they quickly made the corner several time, no visible guards, before they made it to the stair way. Moving up, the trio saw the yellow prison cell, where Lena laid in. Rolo sighed in relief before activating his Geass. He quickly fired his silencer at the four guards, killing them instantly.

"Lena!" Lena opened her eyes, rubbing one as she saw Rolo open the glass opening. She gasped in shock as he hugged her tightly, his eyes watery as he did. "Don't ever get caught! Don't ever, I was so scared. I missed you…."

"I-I missed you to, Luv…" Lena mumbled out, her eyes watering before tears slid down her cheeks. She cried into Rolo's shoulder, making him look at her with much concern. "Rolo, earlier…. I met Princess Nunnally….."

"She's alive?!" Suzaku rushed forward while 76 stayed outside, rifle ready and aimed at the door. "Where is she? Is she here?!"

"I think so….. She might have left with…. Cornelia and the other girl…." Lena struggled to speak, her mind was fuzzy on that certain part. "I think the red head was….. Kallen….?"

"Kallen Kozuki?" Suzaku asked, flinching when he remembered his last encounter with Zero's Ace-1. "I didn't think she'd be helping Schniezel."

"Well, she is. And she watched when Cornelia….." She trailed off, her hair now drooping to cover her eyes. "She used Refrain on me…. Got information from me…. And I gave it all up."

Rolo's eye twitched in shock and horror, before anger now flowed through his body. "Cornerlia, I'LL KILL HER!" He growled in rage, his fist turning white from his tightening grip. "She'll pay… Pay for what she'd done to you, Lena! I swear!"

"P-Please, Rolo…. Let's just go…." She pleaded, to which he nodded. Rolo picked her up, bridal style and exited the room with her. As they did, Suzaku grabbed her jumpsuit and goggles placing them into a bag. "I'll get my weapons later…. I just want to leave this place…."

"We will, Lena. I sear we will!" Rolo stated to her, quickly rushing forward with 76 and Suzaku. "Lelouch, we have Lena and are heading back! Designated time is 10 minutes, over!"

"Copy that, I'll ready the Logres for take-off. Rolo, you'll have to take the Shinkiro, I have to pilot this shuttle when we leave." Lelouch stated, readying the flight and Float System. The engines burned to life, and the Logres slowly hovered slowly in the air.

"Roger!" Rolo answered, looking to Lena. "Are you willing to go with me in Shinkiro?"

Lena giggled, kissing Rolo's cheek, making him blush once more. "I'd be happy to, Luv." She stated, in a much more happy tone.

"There's the Tracer I know." Rolo smiled happily, before he saw something. He saw that Knightmare Frame Mordred was not there anymore, now were Bismark, Gino, Monica, Dorothea, or Luciano. "Odd, the Knights of Round and Mordred are not here anymore. Where did they go?" Rolo asked quietly, before a sniper round slammed into a cargo box. "SNIPER, RUN!"

The trio rushed forward dodging sniper rounds that hit rocks or the ramps flooring. As they ran, the Lelouch's Logres rushed from above the Octavia, its hatch opening to allow 76 and Suzaku to enter quickly. Rolo and Lena rushed towards the Shinkiro, which kneeled with its hatch opened.

Rolo quickly moved into the control seat while Lena kneeled on the side of his controls. "Alright, Shinkiro lifting off!" Rolo called out, the Shinkiro quickly rushing behind the Logres. As they did, however, they failed to notice the Mordred hovering above the Octavia.

* * *

"Anya, the Shinkiro just ascended into the air as we predicted, can you capture it?" Anya shook her head at Prince Schniezel's request, who'd previously known that the Overwatch members would arrive.

"No, I can only destroy it." Anya stated, activating the Hardon Cannon. The large shoulder blades shifted, moving in a circular form in front of Mordred's body. The shoulder blades combined to create the Hardon Cannon. To which the Mordred gripped its controls.

All it took was one single button for Anya to fire, and that single blast would change everything. The Hardon Cannon fired a large blast at Shinkiro, who teleported away all of a sudden. "What the?" Anya looked up in her cockpit to see Shinkiro several miles above her Mordred, flashing from one place to another. "How is it?"

* * *

"Rolo, you can't do this! Your heart can't take this much pressure!" Lena cried out in fear, looking at Rolo as he stated to turn pale. Suddenly, the Shinkiro shuttered, and a small necklace fell out of Rolo's pocket. The necklace had a small white heart, with golden linings and red roses on it.

The heart split open, and a soft, calm song began to play in the Shinkiro's cockpit. Rolo's eye flashed once more, his Geass activating once more. "I know…. That we never spent a lot of time….together!" Rolo said to Lena's frozen state.

His Geass wore off, and he flashed it to life again. "And…. I never got…. To show you how….. I really feel… about you…." Rolo gasped in pain, his heart ached horridly, but he still kept Geassing time. He wouldn't lose Lena, not now, not ever!

"Stop Rolo, you going to di…!" Lena was cut off as Rolo flashed his Geass again, the Shinkiro forcing itself faster once more.

"But…. I won't let you…. Die here….. Even if I was used!" Rolo struggled to breathe in for a moment, before his Geass shut off.

"E! I realize now how you fee….!" Lena's face was frozen by Rolo's Geass, as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"And if... I…. die here….." Rolo griped his chest with one hand, activating the Absolut Defense System from the Octavia's missiles. "I want you to know…!"

"L! Rolo, I love you! I love you so much-!" Lena stopped once more as Rolo's Geass flared one last time.

"I love you…. LENA!" Rolo finally couldn't handle it, his Geass was ripping his respiratory apart. He started to cough horrible, and his skin became close to white pale.

-Much!" Lena came out of her time freeze, and gasped in fear once she saw Rolo's coughing fit. "ROLO!" She cried out in horror, watching Rolo quickly force the Shinkiro land.

As they did, the soft lullaby finished playing, and Rolo opened the Shinkiro's hatch to try and breath. "Rolo, why did you save me?" Lena's eyes watered so much, and tears streamed down her face. "Please Rolo, don't die! D-Don't d-die o-on m-m-me! PLEASE!"

"Because you... would have done the same if it were... Me...I know Lena…. That if I die….. I'll keep falling in love with you, keep… looking for you….." Rolo breathed slowly, before pulling himself up slightly. "Come…closer….Lena."

"Yes, yes what is it?" Lena was caught by surprise as Rolo brought his hand to her cheek can pulled her into a soft kiss. She blinked in surprise, but continued to kiss him. It felt like the kiss lasted for so long, like the whole world had stopped, frozen in their time as they kissed.

Suddenly, Rolo pulled back, tears following down his cheeks as he smiled at Lena. "I'll keep…. Falling in love… with you….." Rolo's eye closed and his hand fell from Lena's cheek.

Lena's eyes spilled water out like a broken dam. She gripped both of Rolo's shoulders, trying to wake him up. "Rolo?! ROLO?!" She screamed at his smiling, eyes closed face. She felt her emotions finally burst apart, and felt them ready to come out.

She tried with all her might not to fall apart, but finally it happened. Lena finally screamed in sadness and pain, screamed into the night and to God, begging him to give Rolo back to her. She'd only felt this much pain when she was stuck in Chronal Dislocation. She'd met someone who'd been just like her, living in fear of his power and ability.

And now, he was gone….

* * *

 **A/N: This has to be the possibly saddest chapter I've wrote in this story. This is the first time I've actually written a chapter where a member of a couple dies. I will continue with this story since I'm done with my Six Week Exams. I should also mention that the next chapter will be the return of Charles ZI Britannia, Lady Marianne, C.C and the Ragnarok Connection.**

 **Lelouch: SPOILERS! NO SPOILERS!**

 **I'm the writer, Lelouch! I do what I want!**

 **Lelouch: (Activates Geass) Lelouch VI Britannia Commands-!**

 **Stop breaking the fourth wall!**

 **Lelouch: (Geass shuts off) Fine….**

 **That's what I thought. So that said-**

 **Suzaku: This is KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**

 **GODDAMN IT, SUZAKU! That's my line!**

 **Lelouch: Please leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you guys for waiting on this chapter. I've been dealing with a lot of stress recently with my upcoming EOC for English so please don't be upset.**

 **That said, Please Enjoy The Show!**

 **Chapter 21: War for New Britannia Pt 3**

* * *

 **Britannia Imperial Cemetery**

Most were silent at Rolo's burial, Rikoto and Tracer the most. Rikoto wore his Lumen mask and hood, keeping silent and to himself. Emperor Lelouch held his breath, before placing a rose onto his template.

"I thank you, Rolo Halliburton. For helping me, us, helping Overwatch." He said softly, before standing back up and moving away. As he walked away, Lelouch turned to Rikoto, who simply nodded slightly before Lelouch left. "Rest in Peace, Rolo."

As he did, he saw a green haired female standing by a tree, wearing black to stay hidden in the dark. "You do not blend in well with the dark, C.C," Lelouch stated, making the yellow eyed female look to him. He crossed him arms, giving a stern look. "What are you doing here? Obviously now here to mourn the dead, why haven't you come out of hiding?"

"I have been curious, and troubled at how Charles ZI Britannia had fallen to you so easily," C.C spoke, with her causal emotionless voice. As she did, her eyes seemed to narrow at Lelouch's outline. "Then again, you are Lelouch VI Britannia son of Marianne."

"You say that like it's a bad omen," Lelouch scolded, turning away in irritation. Though, she did have a point. His father died to his Geass and nothing more, so simple yet so easy. It wouldn't be a bad idea to check later on after this battle was won. "I'll check on Kamine Island, hopefully the doorway is still active."

C.C nodded, before turning to leave. "Wait, C.C!" He called out, making her glance back. "It…. It was good to see you again."

C.C smiled. "And you as well, Zero." She replied, before leaving. Lelouch could have stopped her, kept her from leaving, ask her more questions. Where she'd been, what happened to her, etc. But not now, not until New Britannia was safe.

And it would a while before it was.

* * *

 **Chandelier-Class Cruiser Octavia**

"From what we can tell, the Shinkiro's pilot Rolo Hailburton was killed during the escape from Octavia." Schniezel LI Britannia explained to the Black Knights, or mostly the leaders and Kallen. "We learned his death was via Geass, it used his heart as an energy source and ultimately he used it to the point he died."

"Oh my god," Oghi heard Kallen mutter, but he tried his best to ignore it. He finally asked, "Could this possibly happen to Lelouch is he were to use his Geass?"

"No, Lelouch's Geass is different from Rolo's," Lord Shaing replied, staring at the map on the large center table. His sight was on Area 11, the starting of the Black Rebellion. It would be where Lelouch started, and he'll end. "His Geass' only disadvantages are that he can use it one a person only once, and the order cannot be undone be anyone, not even Lelouch."

"It explains why Princess Euphemia was unable to stop during the Special Zone Massacre," Todoh whispered, remembering the day where the Princess quite literally took a gun and fired with the Britannian Army.

"But… Wait, how do you know so much?" Kaguya Sumeragi, a head mistress of the Kyoto House, asked Hyuga.

The Sword of Europia simply smiled, before turning around. "It is because I have my own..." His right eye's pupil was then surrounded by a dark blue Geass symbol. The Black Knights quickly moved away, some raising their weapons.

"Y-You have a Geass?!" Villeta Nu cried out in horror, her hand moving to her pistol. "Who else has one?!"

"Believe me when I say, I will not use it one you. I do not fight with a coward's method," Shaing explained, his Geass vanishing once more. "Unlike Lelouch, I am willing to charge head first into battle."

* * *

 **Sablier Royal Palace**

"The assault we've done has merely weakened Britannia," Rai Sumeragi SI Sablier said to Haka, who silently nodded. They stood in a large command chamber, with several guards around the walls and doors. In the center sat a large holographic table, with New Britannia on its display and chairs around the table. "At the moment, the death of Rolo has given us a chance. We must strike them now."

"I agree, my lord." Haka answered, his sword giving a small clank as it hit his armor. "I suggest we target the Sky Fortress Decimus, should we take it we'll have a major advantage."

"Yes… Indeed." Rai thought for a moment though, the Decimus was protected by the Black Knight's and Talon forces, getting through it wouldn't be some walk in the park. They also had the original Knight's of the Round and the Black Knight's Ace-1, Kallen Kozuki. "Then we must leave at once. Have our forces leave the mountain ranges, move through the pacific towards the Fortress. We will take it, we must."

"Yes, my lord." Haka bowed, and he left the chamber with two Black Sablier Knights.

Rai sighed, and sat down in his seat. He felt deep down that Rolo was a good friend to him, and that he should have at least gave his condolences to Rikoto. But that image, his bloodied dead parents, flashed in his mind. "We must win, for my parents, for my people who have passed." He paled slightly as he looked to the far wall, where a family photo sat in a golden outline. "We must."

* * *

 **Oversight Carrier, above New Britannia**

Rikoto Ranhail sat on his brother's bed, holding Rolo's Vincent activation key. He let his brother die, and wasn't there to protect him. He was a Lumen Sage, the highest in the Order of Lumens. A protector of the Earth and her people, yet he couldn't save one person. "I wonder what it would have been like," He spoke to no one, only to himself. "If it was me, instead of you."

"Rikoto," said Lumen Sage looked up to see Suzaku, whose eyes seemed to show remorse and regret in his eyes. "The Emperor has asked for you to join them on the bridge. They're about to start their analysis on the Decimus."

"Y-Yes, r-right." Rikoto whispered, before standing up. He placed Vincent's activation key into his pocket, just in case. Placing his mask on, Rikoto followed Suzaku out of the room towards the Tram Station. As they did, they passed several troops who stared at Rikoto, giving small nods to him or prayers. "I should have stayed with him, Suzaku. It should have been me who died."

"As much as I hate to say it, we didn't know." Suzaku replied, entering the tram. The doors closed, and the tram sped off towards the Bridge Station. "I am sorry, Rikoto. He would have been proud, knowing your helping continue this fight."

"And the one who will end it." Rikoto said, his eyes narrow as he looked out the window. Finally, the tram stopped and announced "Now arriving, Bridge."

The duo exited the tram as it returned to the station, entering the corridor that led to the bridge. The moment Rikoto entered the room, it seemed to create a cold wave around it. "So," Rikoto turned his masked face to Winston. "What is the situation?"

"Um… Right!" Moving to the center table, Winston raised a hologram of the new Sky Fortress Decimus, surrounding it were several Talon and Black Knight ships. "Sky Fortress Decimus has begun to reveal itself more, and we've discovered that the Black Knights and Talon are making their way to the Pacific. Should they enter into American ocean borders, we'll be dealing with an international conflict."

"That's if they make it," Professor Lloyd stated, pulling up a hologram of the Earth, specifically Antarctica. "Several years ago, Charles ZI Britannia made Antarctica a neutral zone, free from European, American, and especially Britannia control. We've learned the Decimus' vector will take it through the Artic and into the stratosphere."

"If we allow Decimus to enter Earth's orbit, we'll be facing a much more serious threat than previously thought." 76 said, staring at the Decimus' design form. "If the Damocles and Decimus work the same way, we should have a clear idea of what to target on it."

"The FLEJA launching System," Lelouch answered, looking to the now fortified cannon. _**I guess Schniezel thought of mostly everything to cover, except….**_ He thought to himself, before speaking up. "There is, however, one simply part no one, not even Schniezel or the Black Knights looked into thoroughly."

Pulling up the Decimus hologram, Lelouch spun it around before he flipped it fully. Surrounding the outline of the Decimus' cannon were small vents that laid open. "In order for the main cannon to fire, it needs to use Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide to fully activate the Sakuradite. Should the Sakuradite not combine with O or CO2, it will dissolve into nothing after several seconds."

"So, we still have an opportunity to take it down." Suzaku stated, his eyes narrow slightly as he stared towards the Decimus. "We have to destroy it, we must."

"Yes, it would appear so." Prof. Lloyd frowned, he'd been hoping to study more on the Decimus, its schematic's, weapons list, and such. Sadly, if it meant have to destroy it for the greater good, might as well blow it up.

"Alright then, I want the Oversight on station to assault the Decimus." Rikoto ordered, pulling up holograms of their forces. "I also want the La Longdan ready to help wounded, and 1,900 Logres-class ships and 2,000 of our Caerloen-class cruisers ready."

"That's a lot of ships, Rikoto." Tracer warned, looking towards the Lumen Sage. "Are you sure we have enough?"

"Trust me, we do." Rikoto reassured, smiling weakly under his Lumen Sage mask.

* * *

 **Britannian Borderline**

The Britannian Navy and Aerial forces now stood by the front gate, almost 300 battleships and 15,000 Knightmare Frames now readied themselves for leave. The Oversight and La Longdan slowly moved away from shore, several Caerloen battleships on guard for any surprise attacks.

"All ships, maintain your bearings." Rikoto ordered, crossing his arms while the other prepared their weapons and Knightmare Frames. "We're moving out."

"Understood, engines to full power." The Logres-class battleships and Caerleon ships now moved forward. Slowly, the Oversight's engines roared to life, and the behemoth not moved forward towards the sea.

* * *

 **Oversight Hanger Bay**

Inside the hanger bay, Lelouch and Suzaku prepared their Shinkiro and Lancelot Albion. "Do you believe we'll make it through this battle?" Lelouch asked Suzaku, who sharpened his Knight of Zero sword.

"More than likely, yes. If we do, though," Suzaku looked towards Lelouch, who looked at him with slight nervousness. "You'd better keep you end of our 'deal.' Zero Requiem must occur if the world is to return to real peace."

"Yes, of course." Lelouch looked to his small hand mirror, his Geass coming to life."It has to…"

The far door opened, and out came Rikoto and Lena. Rikoto wore his usual Lumen Sage clothing, while Lena wore her original Slipstream jumpsuit. "So, do you think the Gundam Reborn will connect with my Accelerator?" She asked Rikoto, who nodded as they made their say to said Gundam.

"It should, if the Gundam's Time jump Accelerator connects with yours, you'll be able to blink around the battle," Rikoto explained, before looking to the Gundam Reborn's chest plate. The once pointed chest armor plate was now replaced with an Accelerator similar to Tracer's, only it was built to connect with hers and was on the Gundam. "The Time Jump Accelerator works just like yours, so you'll only have so much time to use it until you need to recharge."

"Understood," Lena saluted, before fixing her goggles and turning to leave for the bridge.

"Lena, wait!" Lena turned around, and in time to catch something. Looking at it, Lena saw it was the Vincent's Activation Key. She looked towards Rikoto, who nodded silently. "Make him proud."

* * *

 **Decimus Sky Fortress**

"Prince Schniezel, we have multiple vessels approaching on our position!" A radar technician called out, pulling up a camera view of the upcoming fleet. Closing in was a fleet of 4,000 ships, now moved towards their location, with several Navy ships moving in from behind.

"It seems my brother has arrived," Schniezel stated, before pressing a button on his seat. "Nunnally, the Oversight is beginning its assault. I'll contact you when you're clear to use the FLEJA."

"Right," Was the only word Nunnally said, slightly shaken at how Schniezel gave her the most powerful weapon on Earth? Aside from the Damocles…..

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Attention, we are now entering the Antarctica." An operator announced, and the whole hanger went into battle mode. Crew nod entered their Knightmare Frames, and gunships lifted off the flooring. "All troops, you're clear for lift off. Good hunting."

"Alright, we take their ships down one at a time, then we charge for their station!" Rikoto ordered, before activating the Delta Kai's engines. "Charge!"

Delta Kai's engines roared as it rushed out, followed by a swarm of Knightmare Frames. As they did, Talon warships quickly fired rounds to repel the attackers. Missiles and Hardon Cannon beams now raced across the sky, slamming into ships and Knightmare's alike. Knightmare pilots reported the battle as ships were torn apart.

"Helmsman, bring us above. I want to say hello to the Ikaruga." James and 76 ordered, receiving the ships ascent higher as an answer. As the Oversight did, however, the Ikaruga fired multiple rounds towards the Lumen-class battle carrier. "Concentrate fire on the rear of the ship, take out their Float System!"

"Yes, sir!" Gunmen now fired the larger, bulkier cannons at the Ikaruga. As they did, the Ikaruga returned fire in fear of destruction. "Emperor Lelouch, you and Sir Kururugi are clear to attack the Decimus."

"Understood," Knightmare Frames Shinkiro and Lancelot Albion rushed out the Oversight.

"Sir, we have conformation Shinkiro and Lancelot Albion just left the Oversight carrier!" A Knightmare pilot reported to Schniezel.

Schniezel nodded. "Understood, we have to deal with him quickly then." He spoke up, before contacting Nunnally again.

* * *

 **Decimus Observation Deck**

"Nunnally, we're ready to fire." Schniezel called Nunnally, who tightly held a black and purple colored scepter in her hands. "You may fire when ready."

"U-Um, right." Nunnally sighed in regret, felling her heart suddenly grow heavy as she pressed the firing button. "Forgive me, Lelouch."

* * *

 **Outside**

Meanwhile, the Decimus' FLEJA cannon roared with energy, the powerful warhead rushing out the barrel. "Get away, their firing the FLEJA!" A Knightmare pilot cried out, and suddenly the sky became clear of all Knightmare Frames.

As it did, however, the Oversight fired a round into the incoming FLEJA, the warhead exploding on impact.

"All ships, move in towards the Decimus." James ordered, feeling the Oversight moved past the Ikaruga. As it did, the Oversight's right wing slammed into the front of the Ikaruga, the front and nearly half of its hull pulled apart. "All cannons, target the Decimus's FLEJA barrel. Maximus power!"

Round after round, the FLEJA launching barrel slowly began to fall apart. Another FLEJA began to rush out, but exploded when meeting the damaged barrel. "The FLEJA barrel is no longer a threat!" A radar technician called out. James nodded, and looked to the sky suddenly. "Suzaku, the Knights of Round are on their way to your location. Deal with them so Lelouch has a clear path, do you copy?"

"Solid copy, Oversight." Suzaku turned the controls of Lancelot Albion, unsheathing its MV Blades. Looking forward, Suzaku counted atleast the Knights of 1, 4, and 10.

Suzaku shut off the communication line with the Knights of Round, before rushing forward. Dorothea's Knightmare imploded with contact form the MV Blades, while Luciano's Knightmare quickly moved forward. Both Knightmares seemed to halt their attacks, their blades stuck together.

This, however, did not stop the Lancelot Albion as if grabbed the still sheathed MV Blade from Luciano's Knightmares. Suzaku wasted no time in destroying Luciano's, before he felt the Lancelot Albion's get hit. Turning around, he looked to see Bismark's Knightmare Frame, Galahad, unsheathe its Excalibur blade.

"Suzaku Kururugi, I hear your goal was to someday become Knight of One!" Bismarck growled through the Galahad's speakers. Inside, Bismark's closed eye opened, revealing his Geass. "But I am any the only Knight of One, and I shall never lose that to a traitor like you!"

"My sworn title is Knight of Zero, Bismarck." Suzaku retorted, readying his MV Blades. "That proves I outrank you, in honor and in power!"

"An empty title, and empty name for an unhonorable Knight!" Galahad rushed forward to engage, but Lancelot Albion quickly moved away. Suddenly, Galahad's Shark Harkens snagged onto the Albion pulling it back.

"How does he know the Lancelot's flight movements?!" Suzaku whispered in worry, concerned at how Bismark learned this.

"My Geass allows me to see into the future, even if for a moment!" Bismarck explained, watching the red outline of Lancelot Albion be followed by its real form. Galahad pulled Excalibur up, dodging the MV Blades. "I used this tactic only one, against Lady Marianne!"

"Damn, he can sense the future." Suzaku gritted his teeth, and suddenly he heard something in his ear. **_I order you to live_** , Lelouch's words pierced through his mind, and he realized something. Suzaku had been using Lelouch's Geass ability as a powerful influence to fight, he'd been relying on it since St. Petersburg. "I will live on, Your Majesty!"

" **My name, Bismarck Waldstein, shall be remembered through Britannian history as the greatest Knight in the Empire!** " Bismark blinked, trying his best to dodge the Lancelot's quickening reflexes. "What is this? It this Lancelot Albion's functions, or Kururugi's skill?!"

He was cut out in mid thought, as Lancelot suddenly charged straight on. "A front assault?! Your fool, your abilities sicken me-!" Bismark was cut off as he gasped in pain. Lancelot had sheathed one of its MV Blades, and managed to snag the Excalibur from Galahad.

As it did, Suzaku shifted Excalibur's momentum, and forced it to slice through the Galahad. "Forgive me, Marianne. I have failed you…."

Lancelot held Excalibur in one hand, and Suzaku sighed in relief as the Galahad imploded in a ball of fire. "Lelouch, you clear to move in towards the Decimus." He reported, looking to see the Shinkiro rushed towards the Sky Fortress.

"Roger, Oversight. Suzaku has taken care of Bismark and his Knight's, you can move in now to attack fully." Lelouch looked to see the thousand ships moving in behind. Suddenly, a familiar Knightmare charged up. "What the?!"

Lelouch blinked in realization and shock, staring at the blue outline of the Lancelot Club. "Well," Rai's voice cut through the air, as several thousand Knightmare Sentinel's suddenly appeared behind the Decimus. "It seems you want what I'm after, but I'm afraid this Sky Fortress is mine to keep."

* * *

 **A/N: So yes, Rai and his Sablier army now enter the insane fray for the Decimus over Antarctica. God only knows how the next chapter will end. Also, I should mention I'll be ending the story at Chapter 25, just like the anime.**

 **So with that said, this is KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Fight for Decimus**

* * *

 **Decimus Sky Fortress, Antarctica**

Lelouch struggled to dodge the Lancelot Club, whose similar pilot bobbed and weaved from Shinkiro's Absolute Destruction System. As they fought, Lelouch pondered on Rai's reasons.

He'd stated earlier that Sablier was targeted, attacked, and mostly destroyed, by Charles ZI Britannia during some time when Nunnally and he were still in royalty. If that was the case, could it have been possibly that Vincent, his uncle, was part of this plan. Charles wasn't one to fight on equal grounds, he'd always have a trick up his sleeve. What Lelouch wondered mostly, though, was why? Why Sablier, of all powers on Earth? Did it hold some secret, of weapon that would be tested on Britannia?

"Lelouch, Rai is heading for the Decimus. Get to it before he does, we need the Decimus' Activation Key to stop this fight." James ordered, the Oversight firing rounds towards the New Amber Clad's shielding's. As they did, Tracer's Gundam Reborn blinked past Lelouch, firing rockets and bullets to Sablier Sentinels.

"Understood, sir. Suzaku, we're moving in towards the Decimus." Lelouch told his Knight of Zero, who swung Galahad's Excalibur into another Crimson Devil's head.

"Acknowledged, let's move!" Lancelot charged forward first, with Tracer and Lelouch's Knightmare's firing towards the barricade. Shinkiro fired its central towards a Silver Diamond, a larger, more bulky version of the Lancelot Club.

"Helmsman, take us forward. The New Amber Clad must be dealt with at once." 76 snapped, his visor lighting up as it detected the massive weapon upgrades on New Amber's hull. The Oversight fired large missiles and Hardon blasts to New Amber Clad, who returned major fire back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monica's Knightmare Frame Alexander and Kallen's Gurren MK.2 readied to leave. "Alright, the Float System on the Guren MK.2 should be prepared." A scientist, with dark green hair and blue eyes behind her glasses, states to Kallen.

Kallen nodded, before moving to the Guren's control seat. "Thank you, Nina. I don't think we'd have made it this far without you." Kallen thanked the girl, who smiled lightly and gave a nod. Entering the cockpit, Kallen saw the Gurren's new winged Float System on the display. "Alright, the Float System's coming up on the main display. Activating now."

Guren MK.2's wings slowly extended out, causing the Red Knightmare Frame lift up into the chamber. Next to it, Knightmare Frame Alexander now hovered slightly.

"Alright, I'm moving out." Monica stated, her green eyes narrow as the main door opened. Suddenly, the door was ripped off it frames by a Knightmare larger than most, its single red eyes enhancing on her Knightmare. "Shit!"

Alexander launched a Shark Harken at the Crimson Fire's head, latching on it. Alexander was pulled forward by the retreating machine, before slamming its fingers into the chest plate. "Kallen, hurry. We need to move and protect Decimus."

Guren MK.2 wasted no time in rushing out, a red blur now cut through several Knightmare Frames. Britannian and Talon warships fired in all direction, at one another and Rai's forces. Above sea level, the La Longdan fired artillery cannons and areal at Rai's Sentinel ships.

"Damn you, Zero. You and this other person can burn for all I care!" Kallen growled, slicing another Sablier Sentinel with her Guren's large knife. As she sliced and melted Knightmare Frame's, Kallen looked to the side of Decimus' side. "Hey, look!"

Monica looked to her right, the Shinkiro, Gundam Reborn and Lancelot Albion rushing towards the Sky Fortress. "It's Lelouch's Shinkiro, and the Lancelot Albion…. With wings?" She asked, watching mostly how Tracer's Gundam Reborn flashed from one place to another. "Wait, what's it holding? Is that… That's Galahad's Excalibur!"

"That means the other Knights of Round have already fallen to Overwatch then," Kallen theorized, forcing the Guren to turn towards the rushing trio. "We have to stop them!"

* * *

 **Decimus Inner Hull**

Shinkiro's chest beam cut through the hull, before it kicked the metal in. Shinkiro moved in, followed by Lancelot Albion and Gundam Reborn. "Alright, if I know this correctly," Lelouch pulled a small map out of his side pocket, opening a side map of the Decimus. "The Activation Key should be in the observation chamber."

"Right, let's move!" As they did, however, Shinkiro's left arm was suddenly sliced off. "What the?! It's the Tristen!"

Geno's Knightmare Frame Tristan stood infront of the trio, MV Blades unsheathed. Tristan had large gold horns with red eyes on its white head, and blue armor plating on its chest, arms, and knees. On its white shoulder pieces were thin wing like pieces, and golden covers on the fronts.

"Zero, you will not pass," Tristan's pilot, Geno spoke with a cold voice. "The Decimus will not fall to you."

"Geno, we don't have time for this," Tracer pleaded, blinking behind the Tristan. Gundam Reborn kicked the Tristan forward, allowing Shinkiro to punch its head with its remaining arm. "If we don't take stop Decimus, Rai will kill us all!"

"What the?!" Suddenly, the Lancelot Club crashed through the side wall, wielding a MV Blade and a VARIS Particle Rifle. "Who is this guy?!"

"I? I am Rai of Sablier, and new ruler of Decimus!" Rai announced, firing a particle beam at the Shinkiro's Absolute Defense System. Shinkiro quickly rushed past Gundam Reborn, but sadly into a dead end. "You won't get far, Julius Kingsley. You're hiding behind others and masks end today, and here!

Lelouch's eyes seem to widen slightly, worried at Lancelot Club's rushing form. As Lancelot Club readied its MV Blades, a Hardon beam suddenly stopped the blue Knightmare. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, Sumeragi SI Sablier." A voice, now coming from the revealed King Arthur, spoke up. "He is my target."

Lelouch blinked for a moment, before the Shinkiro jumped into the next chamber above with this distraction. "Hyuga Shaing," Rai stated, watching King Arthur move infront of Lelouch's exit. "I guess I'll deal with two villains with one event."

"So you think, Rai." Shaing said, readying the King Arthur's Float System. "But this time, you will die with your people!"

"You think that?!" Rai roared, charging forward.

The Oversight fired rounds to the New Amber Clad, who nod was beginning to smoke slightly. "We have to buy Lelouch and the others some time," James stated, narrowing his eyes at the silver lining of New Amber Clad. "All ships, concentrate fire on the bridge, maximum fire power!"

Oversight fired missiles, Hardon cannons, and bullets as the New Amber Clad. "Warning, structural integrity compromised. Main cannons now going offline, shielding systems failing." A.I Black Box struggled to control the bridges controls, as Honor Guards exploded near their consoles, and the bridge falling apart. "Error, Error! Systems failing, initiating Code Level 948: **Kamikaze**."

The New Amber Clad's engines suddenly roared to life, and the silver ship rushed forward. "Evasive maneuvers, brace for impact!" James and 76 yelled out alerts and orders as they prepared for impact. New Amber Clad's frame tilted to the right as its wing was ripped apart and sliced into the side, before it finally turned onto its top.

New Amber Clad exploded now on the left wing, as did the large cannon array. "We've lost all power to the left wing defense system. We making an emergency retreat!" A helmsman barked out, spinning the controls to the Lumen-Class Battle Carrier.

The Oversight slowly moved back, while Sentinel ships moved in towards the remaining Talon warships. Britannian cruisers and ships fired as they covered their flagship, trying their best to keep the battle near the Sky Fortress.

* * *

 **Decimus hanger Bay**

"Unfortunately, the Decimus has fallen to enemy hold, therefore we must scuttle it." Schniezel stated, walking towards the elevator that would take him, Kanon, and one of his lieutenants to Schniezel's escape ship. "We have set Decimus into a self-destruct mode, the remaining FLEJA's will destroy the fortress and any close vessels."

"Yes, sir. But we must worry about rebuilding the Decimus." The Lieutenant stated, tha elevator quickly descending to the hanger. "The Tamoro Agency cannot fund us any materials."

"We are lucky, though." Schniezel said, walking out the elevator to his ship. "Several rebellion states has said they'd fund us materials and FLEJA blueprints for a new Sky Fortress."

As they entered the ship, the shuttles engines roared to life. "Take us to the Tamoro Agency, pilot." The Lieutenant ordered, unaware of the pilots Geassed eyes. "Pilot?"

"Well, well," Suddenly, the screen in front of them flicked to life. Rai Sumeragi SI Sablier at in a command seat, his black and red emperor clothing slightly standing out more. "If it isn't Schniezel EL Britannia. An honor to meet you."

"Rai Sumeragi, Emperor of Sablier." Schniezel stated, his violet eyes slightly narrow at the figure. "Who am I to believe an Emperor aside from my younger brother would attack in person?"

"I have a question for you, Schniezel." Rai stated, crossing his arms. "Did you intend to destroy Lelouch, AND myself with the Decimus?"

"Perhaps, it depends on how you view it." Schniezel answered. "From how the Black Knights and Talon forces see it, you and Lelouch are tyrants who abuse the trust of others."

"Huh, tyrants huh? Odd, considering you appear to be a tyrant." Rai stated, slamming his hand onto his chairs arm. "You abuse the power of trust in Black Knights, and are unaware of how Lelouch keeps his promises. If it weren't for Overwatch, Julius Kingsley would have destroyed Europia and probably betrayed Britannia too."

"As I view it, Schniezel. You seek the present, for answers to future drying events. Charles saw answers in deaths of others, and ways to exploit others and their opinions." Slowly, Rai smirked with a slightly eerie grin. "But Lelouch, and I seek answers to the future, and the justice in it."

"But the future may be worse than the future," Schniezel stated, watching Rai's movements as he stood up.

"Well, while that is true there are those willing to go very… extensive ways to fix those worsening's." Rai stated, suddenly recalling Rolo's death and others who dies for causes. "Maybe you know of those types of people, then again…. You do use peoples trust a lot more others."

"Alright then, do as you wish." Schniezel chuckled, smirking at Rai's slightly surprised face. "But, in the end a FLEJA-no, multiple FLEJA's will be yours and Lelouch's downfalls. So I guess I do know those type of people, we will gladly sacrifice ourselves for the greater good of the world."

Schniezel blinked for a moment when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He turned, and heard Rai laughed lightly on the screen. "And that's how I took Lelouch's idea," He stated, before the real Rai finished the sentence, with Geass ready to use. "That I'd give you these words of wisdom: You will obey Rai from now on."

"You didn't want me to leave or die, you needed me to-!" Schniezel was cut off by Rai's Geass, which had taken control of a guard who'd taken Kanon hostage. "What will you have me do, my liege?"

"Oh, Schniezel. Your ability to give your life for the greater good of Britannia," Rai turned to Schniezel's Lieutenant, who's fired a round into a pilot with his rifle. "Is exactly what I want."

"Don't move!" The Lieutenant yelled to Kanon's Geassed guard, who readied his pistol for fire into Kanon's head. He turned to Schniezel and Rai, cocking his rifle. "I'll kill you, Rai! Burn in hell, you Geass freak!"

Rai's glowing eyes narrowed, before Schniezel fired a bullet from his own pistol. "Oh, of course there's those who will threaten an Imperial power." Rai sighed, before walking by the Lieutenant who fell to the floor. "I'll be dealing with Lelouch, Schniezel. I want you, meanwhile to shut off the self-destruct and meet me on the mapping complex."

"Yes, My liege." Schniezel stated, followed by several Geass guards and a fear-riddled Kanon.

Rai smirked, before entering the far elevator on the opposite side. "Just wait, Lelouch." Rai stated, placing his hands behind his back. "I'll deal with you, and Overwatch with one stroke."

* * *

 **Decimus Observation Chamber**

Nunnally sighed, rolling around in the chamber nervously. The Observation Chamber was large, with white linings on the far glass and concrete supports for the roofing. "What is going on out there? Maybe I should go look for Schniezel," She thought aloud, unaware of the landed Shinkiro. Lelouch stepped out quietly, and Nunnally turned her head to his direction. "Lelouch, is that you?"

"N-Nunnally!" He cried out, suddenly rushing to her. Lelouch hugged her tightly, tears roaming down his cheeks. "I'd thought I lost you….."

"Lelouch, why are you crying?" Nunnally suddenly asked, giving a glare to him with her still closed eyes. "Schniezel said you left me to be taken by our father."

"What? No, I never did that!" Lelouch retorted, kneeling down. "Nunnally, our father, Charles, had erased my memories and tried to use me."

"What? N-No, he couldn't do that, he doesn't have a way to do that." Nunnally stated, making Lelouch realize something. Schniezel hadn't told Nunnally of Charles Geass, which meant she saw him as a liar. "You're lying, Lelouch! You used Overwatch to take over Britannia, and are going to kill me! But…. If I die here, I want to see you one last time."

Suddenly, Nunnally's eyes opened slightly, by force, showing her violet eyes. Lelouch gasped. "You can see?" He asked, his eyes tearing up more. He didn't know why, but he felt more sadness when he found Nunnally, after so long.

"It's been so long, Lelouch. And the last memory of you I had was when you were 7, and now you look so…. Tall." Lelouch raised an eyebrow slightly, was he really too tall? "A-Anyways, I know you have a Geass. And I know that now I've opened my eyes after so long, you'll use it to take the Decimus Key."

"Please, Nunnally. Give me the Decimus Key, we need to stop this war once and for all, for the greater good." Lelouch pleaded, hoping she'd listen to her big brother. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. "There's nothing we can't do as siblings, please!"

"No!" She yelled back, making Lelouch flinch at the volume of the word. Nunnally gripped the Key tightly, as if she'd pray for something good to happen. Though she didn't know it, Lelouch told the truth and was fighting to a dying cause. "You won't take the key, and even if you do…. You'll have to Geass me!"

"Nunnally…" Lelouch was taken aback at how Nunnally was acting, and how she wouldn't give the Key even under the influence of Geass. Lelouch looked to the ground, and very quietly whispered, "I always knew you took your arrogance from Suzaku, that said….Forgive me…"

Lelouch looked up, waving his arm around his eyes. "Lelouch VI Britannia commands you!" _**Forgive me Nunnally**_ , he thought internally, his heart ready to fall apart at this next move. "Hand over the Decimus Key to me, NOW!"

Lelouch's Geass, sadly, didn't gave much emotion to give to Lelouch and Nunnally. "N-NO, you can't have the Decimus Key!" She cried out in fear, struggling to fight off her Geassed state. "Y-You won't… Have the Decimus….. NO!"

Her eyes finally glowed powerfully, and she gave a friendly smile to Lelouch, holding up the Decimus Key. "Here you go, Lelouch. Please take it." She said, in a friendly tone. Lelouch walked to her, kneeling with a sad look. "Please take it."

"Nunnally, you know that I love you no matter what. And you know that, deep down, I am fighting for the greater good." Lelouch states, wiping his eyes with his white sleeve. "So, I love you Nunnally. No matter what…"

"Huh?" Nunnally blinked in shock, and realization looking to her empty hands. She looked to Lelouch, who had a regret filled face, and the Decimus Key in his hand. "No, you used Geass on me didn't you?!"

Lelouch nodded silently, before turning around as Nunnally cried out, "W-Wait, stop Lelouch! Come back!"

Suddenly, a single shot, a single sound, then silenced the air. And Lelouch fell back, gasping as he held his now bleeding side. "So, you used Geass on Nunnally, Lelouch?" Rai asked, smiling as he walked in front of the two siblings. "Well, isn't that the question of the day, hm?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Rulers of the World**

* * *

 **Decimus Sky Fortress, Observation Chamber**

"Well, Lelouch." Rai stated, walking slowly towards Lelouch's downed state. He smiled as his Lancelot Club destroyed the ground it was under, forcing the King Arthur to fall onto the concrete. "It would seem this is…. Checkmate."

"L-Lelouch?! Lelouch, get up! Please!" Nunnally pleaded, quickly rushing to her brother. As she did, her wheelchair skidded and fell to the side, making the young blonde fall next to her older sibling. "Ack!"

"As I was saying," Rai placed his pistol in his pocket, walked towards Lelouch. As he did, two Sablier Honor Guards landed next to him, quickly moving to grab Lelouch. "Now, you have something I want. And I'm taking it."

Lelouch struggled for a moment, before the Decimus Key was forcefully taken from him. "Dammit, No!" He yelled out, trying to grab Rai's sleeve. Sadly, the Honor Guards threw him back to the ground, making him scream as his injury worsened. "R-Rai, you traitor…. After all we did for you-!"

"Good riddance." Rai responded, turning to leave. "Now, sit back like a good boy and enjoy the show!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Outside the Decimus, Suzaku grunted as Tristan kicked his Lancelot Albion back. "How could you, Suzaku? Work with the person who killed Princess Euphemia?!" Geno snarled, his MV Blades forcing one of Suzaku's away. "Why?!"

"What Overwatch and we do is for Britannia and Earth only," Suzaku retorted, dodging with Excalibur. As he did, Guren MK.2 suddenly hovered behind him. "Crap, two against one. Not the first time I've done this before."

"Suzaku, the Knight of Zero." Kallen called out, readying her Guren's Radiant Wave Surger. "You will pay for betraying Japan."

"Betraying? You want Japan to back to being Area 11, don't call me a traitor!" Suzaku snapped, firing a Shark Harken at Guren's knife. Kallen gasped at Lancelot Albion focused now on her, rushing forward.

Guren MK 2 rushed out the Decimus, but Lancelot Albion was faster. "Get back here!" Geno roared trying to follow, but was stopped by Gundam Reborn. "What the?!"

"Sorry, luv." Tracer's cocky voice sounded off alarms in Geno's head. "But I can't let you go any farther."

Tristan rushed forward, trying to hit the Gundam Reborn. Tracer quickly blinked away, before firing several rounds towards the Tristan. "You won't catch me~!" Tracer playfully sang, for some reason her cocky attitude was returning now. She didn't know why, but she was happy to know she was back to her old self, for the most part…

"Argh!" Geno grunted in anger, finally throwing a MV Blade at the Gundam Reborn. It made contact, forcing the Gundam to stop at the Blade entered the wall, along with Gundam Reborn's right arm. "Now, I got you!"

"Ack!" Tracer suddenly felt sweat, before she remembered something. If the Gundam was connected to her Chronal Accelerator, then could she….? "Might as well try!"

Her Chronal Accelerator glowed, and she along with Gundam Reborn, was recalled. "Wha huh? W-Where'd she go?!" Geno looked around nervously, before his Tristan's left leg was sliced off. "HUH?!"

"Sorry, Luv." Tristan's head turned to see Gundam Reborn, wielding its previously thrown MV Blade, in its still working hand. "But I can't let you stop us from taking down the Decimus."

Gundam Reborn then blinked away, outside. As she did, Tracer saw the Gundam Delta Kai fly past her, firing rounds into Sentinel gunships. "Well, Tracer. Nice to see your back to your cocky self." Rikoto called out, before the Delta Kai shifted and hovered in front of her. "What's the situation?"

"The Knights of Round are mostly accounted for, most dead. Geno's been stopped, but Anya, and Monica are unaccounted for, and Suzaku is dealing with Kallen Kozuki." Tracer reported, pulling up a map of the battle so far. "Lelouch went in to find Nunnally, he hasn't responded to any calls."

"Damn, we have to move then!" Rikoto ordered, shifting modes and launching towards one of the last Talon Warships. As he did, Rikoto shifted mode and sliced the front bridge with his shield's point. "Aright, we only have to locate the Gallia Talon. Where is it?"

"Like cowards, Reaper and Widowmaker took off," James stated, the Oversight's front coming out of the clouds. "Winston has something to report, Rikoto. Go ahead, Winston."

"Right," Winston's face flashed onto the screen, Professor Lloyd behind him looking over schematics. "The New Amber Clad's shields have been acting up, and we've discovered something."

"The shields had combined with ours!" Prof. Lloyd yelled in the back excitedly, looking at the designs of the Overwatch and original In Amber Clad. "We now have a major advantage."

"W-Wow, I didn't think the shields would combine with our ships shields." Rikoto was impressed, the y now had an advantage and a beachhead to use for now. Hopefully they could hold this line, for now… "Alright then, how many ships are still active?"

"3,214 ships in the fleet and approximately 50,000 Knightmare Framed in total, Commander Ranhail." James answered, sitting in the command chair once more. "The Black Knights Ikaruga has been captured by La Longdan, and Talon forces are on the retreat to the E.U, sir."

"Commander Rikoto, this is Jeremiah." Jeremiah's Sutherland Siegfried launched out the Oversight's hanger bay. Jeremiah connected his Geass Canceller to his Siegfried, allowing him to see more easily than with one eye. "Rikoto, I'm moving in to find Master Lelouch and Nunnally, over."

"Roger, you get our Prince and Princess back, Knight of Orange." Rikoto ordered, Delta Kai elbowing a Sentinel behind him. As he did, though, he noticed several others were moving back to Decimus. "The Sentinels are retreating into the Decimus, somethings up."

The young Knight of Time turned to see it, Sentinels, Crimson Fires and Devils were now moving back. "They're retreating?" She asked, watching the remaining machines or gunships withdraw. "Never thought I'd see that."

Suddenly, several Sentinels moved towards the FLEJA barrel, removing it completely. "The hell? What are they doing?" Rikoto asked, before looking slightly closer. As he did, he saw several Sentinels were holding a freshly built barrel next to the damaged one. "Shit, they're repairing the FLEJA cannon!"

"Shit, all forces concentrate on the FLEJA launching cannon! ALL POWER!" Rikoto ordered, and suddenly the whole fleet began firings all they had at the Decimus. Sadly, though, a sudden shield revealed itself around the Decimus. "Crap, they've set up an Absolute Defense System like the Shinkiro's!"

"Don't let up, keep firing! They have to recharge it at some point!" 76 snapped, the still living Britannian fleet firing rounds and missiles towards the Sky Fortress.

* * *

As they did, Lancelot Albion and Guren MK 2 continued fighting one another. "You betray your own country for false pride, why?!" Kallen screamed, slamming Guren's sharp fingered hand into Lancelot's right arm. She quickly activated the Radiant Wave Surger, but Suzaku forced the Lancelot's arm to separate from the shoulder.

"Because though it is a false title, false honor and pride…. I fight knowing it is for the benefit of Britannia and the world we live in!" Suzaku yelled back, throwing an MV Blade towards the Guren MK 2.

"I won't…." Kallen growled, readying her Guren once more.

* * *

"I won't…." Suzaku snarled, rushing forward.

* * *

"Let you..." They both, unknowingly, simultaneously stated, "Let you destroy what we're fighting for!"

Both charged forward, ready for the killing blow. While Lancelot Albion fired Shark Harkens and attempted to slice Guren's arm, Guren dodged the hit and sliced into the Lancelot's chest. As she did, though, Lancelot's fist had punched the front of Guren's cockpit, making Kallen slam into the side harshly.

"You…. How did you…." Kallen struggled to speak, trying to stay awake after the blow to her head.

"Well, Kallen. It seems you've finally beat me," Suzaku stated, looking to the now flashing read screen in front of him. ' _ **WARNING, MAIN FUSION CORE COMPROMISED. EJECTING… WARNING EJECTION SYSTEM DAMAGED**_ '. "Farewell, Kallen Kozuki."

Guren's red form slowly tiled to the side, before finally falling off the edge. As she fell unconscious, Kallen barely saw the Lancelot Albion finally explode, along with Suzaku Kururugi. "Kallen!" A voice, Geno's called out as his damaged Tristan caught the Guren in time. "I got you!"

As they descended, the Chandelier-Class battle cruiser Octavia moved to catch them. "This is the Octavia, we've got you." A radio man stated, the front bow opening to allow the Knightmare's to enter the ship. Sadly, the Octavia crew didn't noticed the 30 Britannian Caerleon ships moved around its red hull. "Crap, we're screwed…."

"This is the Lumen-Class Battle Carrier Oversight, on all open channels. To any remaining rebel or Talon Knightmare Frames, surrender at once." Commander James ordered, the Lumen-Class ship retreating back along with the fleet. "I say again, surrender at on-"

Before the Oversight could move any closer, a suddenly familiar purple sphere covered the air between the Decimus and Oversight. "Attention, Earth! Hear my proclamation, for I am Rai Sumeragi SI Sablier! Emperor of Sablier, and your new ruler!"

* * *

"It's not possible, if Rai can launch a FLEJA then that means…" James eyes widened in fear, as did others on the bridge who muttered, "It can't be…. There's no way…. Does this mean!?"

"Lelouch VI Britannia and Schniezel EL Britannia have been forced to surrender to me!" Rai explained, the Decimus' shields now coming back to life as the Sky Fortress reloaded another FLEJA. "As a result of this, I now control both the Decimus and its FLEJA artillery system! And even Overwatch, Black Knights, or Talon no longer possess the strength to face me now! If any dare to challenge this power, they shall feel the wrath of the FLEJA cannon!"

As he spoke, thousands of Sablier Sentinels and gunships now moved to secure the Oversight and Octavia cruisers. "Those who once challenged me, they no longer control power or exist." Rai stated, and his face now appeared all around the world. Thousands of screens now showed the smirking face of Rai Sumeragi SI Sablier. "Yes, from this day, this moment on, THE WORLD BELONGS TO ME!"

Thousands around the world, in Britannia, the E.U, Chinese Federation and U.S now gasped or watched in horror. "Rai Sumeragi SI Sablier commands you," Rai raised his arm, an idea he borrowed from Lelouch, and his Geass came to life in both eyes. **"Obey me, subjects! Obey me, world!"**

"All hail Rai!" The first few chants came from Sentinels and Haka, then it escalated to outside and finally all around the world. "All hail Rai! All hail Rai! All hail Rai! ALL HAIL RAI!"

Rai smirked, like a madman. _**Yes, they shall know my wrath, and bow before me**_ , he thought to himself _ **. They don't have a choice.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Man, things are looking bad for the world now. With Rai in charge, whol will the world turn to now that Overwatch has fallen? Only time will show and tell.**_

 _ **That said, this is KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Here it is, the last chapter for Code Overwatch: Battle for Europia. Man, I didn't think I'd get so far with this story. I'm happy to know I brought some experience to you readers in this story.**

 **That said, Please Enjoy the Show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Zero's Requiem**

 **One month later… Britannian Main Road, center of Britannia**

"We are now standing here, live, in front of the main road to the Tokyo Settlement," A report stated, as a camera looked to a large parade like float. Several Knightmare Frames guarded the float, along with Haka who stood at the front and several Honor Guards. "Here, we will watch newly proclaimed Emperor Rai Sumeragi SI Sablier make his way to the Tokyo settlement, along with those who opposed Emperor Rai's power. All hail Britannia! ALL HAIL RAI!"

"All hail? This is mutiny, he's cut off all opinions of the public. He killed the Emperor from earlier, why would he make us follow him." Civilians would mutter to one another, nervous at the Honor Guards who wielded powerful weapons. An attack from either the military or public could state a conflict with Sablier. "This is ludicrous, he's just waiting for one of us to slip up…."

As the float moved, the whole form was revealed to be a royal carriage for Rai. It was pulled by two armored BTR's, and guarded by 40 Honor Guards and 5 Knightmare Sentinels. The BTR's connected to a front bow, which held Schniezel El Britannia's chained form. Behind his chained form were the members of Overwatch on the left, and the leaders of the Black Knights on the right. Finally, Nunnally sat, chained to the floor in front of a ramp that led to Rai's throne.

* * *

Rai sat on the throne, happily humming to himself. Though he didn't notice it, several remaining rebels now waited in old abandoned buildings. "Alright, the plan is to take the float by force and free Rai's prisoners." Princess Cornelia explained, readying her rifle. "Clear?"

"Understood." Several Britannian Honor guards acknowledged, including Jeremiah Gottwald, James Liveiele, and Geno. "Ready to move."

"Wait, look…" Jeremiah moved to the window, his eye enhancing to see a figure at the far end of the road. "Is that….?"

* * *

Outside the building, the front BTR's stopped, forcing the float and Knightmare's as well. "Who is that?" A Knightmare Frames asked, enhancing its eyes to see….

 _ **Him**_.

 _ **He** _ stood, masked in front of all.

Rai knew, deep down, this next move would end with only one living. He knew it from the start of this campaign, so now it was time for that thought to really mean something.

Standing there, at the far end aboard the repaired Knightmare Shinkiro, was Zero. The real Zero, no robotic suit, no insane suicide attempt for a truce, no rage or powerful moving speech, no.

Just Zero, in his dramatic cape and mask. "It's Zero!" Rikoto gasped out surprised.

"Zero?! That's impossible, wasn't Lelouch killed?!" Kallen asked, before looking to Rai, who simply raised an eyebrow. "Wait, does this mean Lelouch is challenging Rai?!"

The vigilante made no speech, no announcement of his arrival.

He suddenly charged forward, somehow faster than a commoners speed as the Shinkiro fired its ADS beam. Knightmare Sentinels fell, and Zero rushed through the 2 BTR's before they could turn to fire. All the while, Shinkiro fired another Hardon blast at the BTR's turrets, hovering above the prison float.

"Seize fire, I'll finish you myself!" Haka growled, rushing forward with his blade. He attempt failed, but allowed the mask vigilante to force his purple and gold blade into Haka's side. "ARGH!"

The samurai knight Haka tilted to his side, allowing Zero to take up his blade. Zero threw the twin bladed sword towards Rai, weaving past the few Honor Guards. "Rai, face me you coward!" Zero spoke up, rushing to Nunnally and finally coming to Rai's throne. "Unless you want to step forward, and talk like the good old days?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'd rather fight, you terrorist!" Rai roared in anger, pulling out a pistol. Zero quickly slapped the pistol away, making Rai blink in concern. Suddenly, Rai smirked and forcefully kicked Zero back. "You think you're the only one with a sword?"

Picking up Haka's first sword, Rai readied himself for this fight. "You wish to face me, Lelouch VI Britannia? Fine, then let us FIGHT!" Rai roared, charging forward. He swung first, making Zero swing to counter. As he did, Rai forced Zero back into the center space between the prisoners. "You're a fool, Lelouch! You will die here, and I will reign supreme!"

"You're more insane than I thought!" Zero replied, quickly swinging his Zero Sword at Haka's. Both young Emperor's dodged and weaved one another, but still continued to fight.

* * *

Above, Shinkiro rushed forward and jutted its sharp fingers into a Sentinel's chest. "Damn, they're faster and more upgraded than me," Shinkiro's pilot muttered to himself, before his green eyes narrowed at the next two that came up. "Then again, I wasn't a Knight of Round for nothing."

* * *

As they did, Honor Guards rushed to help. **"STAY OUT OF THIS!"** Rai screamed at the Guards, who quickly moved away. **"THIS IS MY FIGHT, STAY OUT OF IT!"**

Suddenly, the Honor Guards were attacked by another Guard. "You're right, Rai." The Honor Guard stated, before it shimmered and became the form of Orpheus Zevon, wielding a Sablier battle rifle. "This is between you and Lelouch, no one else."

Zero moved back, struggling to keep on guard. To be honest, this was Lelouch's first physical fight with a weapon, so he really had little experience. But then again, those days of exercise and fencing with Suzaku did pay off for the moment.

As they fought, Orpheus fired rounds to the other Honor Guards trying to attack Lelouch. "I won't let you attack his majesty!" Orpheus yelled out, shifting forms as he fought off the horde.

Rai grunted, forcing his sword into the ground to stop himself. "You aren't as weak as I hoped." His Geass suddenly came to life, and his smile became ever so insane. "All I need is to take off your mask, Lelouch! Then you will bow to me, one way or another!"

Zero dodged once more, weaving through the prisoners as they fought. "Don't do this, Rai! You know how it will end!" Zero heard Kallen plead out, before Rai grabbed her neck and looked to her with that eerie smile.

"Oh, yes I do." Rai whispered calmly, throwing her head back as he charged, roaring, **"IT ENDS WITH ME RULING THE WORLD FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES!"**

As both Emperor's continued in this struggle for power, before Zero had an idea, something he got from Suzaku. Moving his sword, Lelouch rushed forward to Rai. Rai laughed horridly, and charged forward.

"You fool, I order you to-!" All of a sudden, Zero jumped over Rai and was now behind him. Rai moved to attack, but Zero managed to spin before Rai could react, and gave a battle yell as he thrust his sword to Rai's back. "NO!"

Rai jumped up, stumbling as he stood next to Rikoto's prison wall, and smiled. "You think I wasn't prepared?" Rai asked, suddenly pulling another sword from the side of the prison wall. "I never leave without some type of contingency plan!"

 _ **Damn he's smart to do that, clever bastard,**_ Lelouch thought to himself. _ **I see three possibilities, One: I win and Rai dies, Two: I die and Rai rules Britannia with an iron fist, or three: We stop fighting and negotiate a truce. No, scratch that third one.**_

"I'll kill you, you exiled terrorist!" Rai snapped, rushing forward. Zero dodged to the side, managing to snag Rai's second sword and elbowed Rai in his back. "What the?!"

Zero spun fully, creating an X with the blade to stop Rai's attack. He countered with a charge, but Rai kicked both blades away. "You know what? How about we fight like the good old days, huh?" Rai mocked, dropping his sword and pulling up his fists. "Come, you exiled child!"

Zero looked to his empty hand, before both rushed to one another. Rai threw a punch first, before Zero punched back in his face. Rai stumbled back for a moment, but countered with another punch to the purple vigilante's mask.

While it left a noticeable dent, Zero never the less continued to attack. Rai dodged it, and tripped Zero onto the ground. "Now," Rai looked to his side, and took his sword back up. He rushed forward, raising his blade. The Black Knights and Overwatch members yelled or cried out in fear, while Nunnally looked away in fear. "Now, you die!"

Before he could, Zero kicked him back. "Ack, you brat!" Rai roared, running forward. He swung down, but Zero rolled to the side and took his Zero Sword. As he did, he shifted momentum, and forced himself to kneel and cut his purple blade deep into Rai's chest. " _AAAHHHHHGGGGHHHH!_ "

The whole street went silent as Rai screamed, with Zero now pulling out his sword. Rai looked to his chest, a very large cut was now embedded into his chest. "A-A-Ahh!" Rai screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, blood exited the wound and his mouth. He coughed blood up furiously, before falling to his side. "D-D… Damn you!"

Zero sheathed his Zero sword, and stood up as he took off his mask. As he did, though, he stopped. For a moment, he seemed to be in thought, before he put both his hands down. An eye openings on the opaque like visor opened to reveal Lelouch's violet eye, narrow and glaring down at Rai.

"H-How dare you, I am Rai…..S-Sumeragi SI….S-Sablier!" Rai coughed more and more, struggling to stay alive against his cut. He finally stood, on both feet, and slowly shuffled to Zero. "And I…. will not stop….. Until I kill….. Y-You!"

Rai moved to choke Zero, but slowly felt to Zero's side. As he did, Zero grabbed Rai by his shoulder, just before he could fall.

"You're just like me, Rai. Pained by torment, loss of family, betrayal, and simply lost in pain. But I will not let your insanity live on any longer. You deserve peace, and the right to see your parents once more." Lelouch whispered into Rai's ear, as quiet as the eerie silence. "You will die, here. Fall, Rai Sumeragi."

Rai's eyes turned watery, and he slowly let go of Zero. As he did, he placed his bloodied hand on Zero's left mask cheek to stand, the blood lines fading though as he fell. "T-Thank you, Lelouch…" Rai whispered, turning so he laid on his back. He stared off, into the sky, the calm blue sky. "T-Thank you…"

Zero made no comment, and his eyes were covered once more by his mask. "Rai, The Devil of Sablier, is dead! Free his prisoners!" Cornerlia yelled out, as troops and civilians rushed out buildings.

As they did, Zero walked up towards the throne and stood before it. As he did, he held Rai's sword, and looked to it. Looking back to the throne, Zero finally forced the sword into the seat of the throne, a…. proper burial for a person of Rai's character. _**He deserved that much atleast**_ , Zero thought to himself. _**Rest in peace, Rai Sumeragi. Perhaps we weren't so different, you and I.**_

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" Civilians now chanted his name as he turned to face them, his purple cape flying in the wind.

"I, Zero, hereby proclaim this war to be over!" Zero exclaimed, unsheathing his blade and pointing up to the sky. Thousands now cheered in happiness and delight, and Sablier Knightmares and Sentinels shut down or fell apart. "For several years, the war between Japan and Britannia has separated us as people, made us discriminate one another, turned our world into an eternal vision of Hell. But I say, we are past that point, and we should only towards the future!"

Civilians chanted loudly in delight and gratitude, happy to know this war was over. Military troops fired empty rounds into the sky, and fireworks now lighted the sky.

* * *

 **10 weeks later…**

New Britannia now stood, life once more flourished through the streets. Japanese and Britannian's now talked and conversed together in peace, the Shinjuku Ghetto was now fully rebuilt into the Japan Special Zone Memorial. Area 11 was fully rebuilt into New Japan, the Chinese Federation and US giving supplies for more construction.

Sablier, being dead during Rai's rise to Britannian power, was repurposed into Overwatch's new Base of Operations codenamed: Watchpoint Ural. At the moment, Overwatch was silent, but for some reason, deep down Lelouch knew the world would turn to them in its time of need.

"You know Suzaku," Lelouch looked to his companion, who stood in his Zero clothing. "With Zero Requiem over, a lot has changed over the past. I retook my memories, fought for Europia and now my father, Talon and Rai have been defeated."

"You can say that," Suzaku stated, removing his Zero mask and looking across the G1's roof railing to New Japan's SZM. "And with me as Zero, you and Nunnally will be able to rule New Britannia for now, so things are looking up."

"True," A voice said, and both turned to Rikoto who walked to them. "But with Shaing, Monica, Reaper and Widowmaker unaccounted for, we still have some loose ends to deal with. Not to mention James looking into his grandfather's whereabouts and Unit 11's Totenkopf."

"Worry not, my friend." Lelouch told the two, walking to his younger sister with a happy smile. He sat next to her, and placed his hand on Nunnally's. "For we have strength in our allegiances, and I can tell Overwatch will easily deal with these threats."

"After all," Lelouch looked to the Britannian Government Bureau, which now had the Overwatch symbol on its concrete front. "Overwatch is the best of the best. I wouldn't be here without them."

"Ain't that the truth?" Suzaku asked, looking out to New Japan, a grin surprisingly forming on his face. Now they could live in peace, with no lies or betrayals, for now….

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, there you have it. The end of Code Overwatch: Battle for Europia. Please leave a review, good, bad, random. I hope to someday make a sequel, you never know. But, yes this has been a good experience writing this. This was my second story to write, so I may remake the first story.**_

 _ **That said, this is the KnightOfZ3R0 signing off!**_


End file.
